Ms Magic
by IwishIwasASlytherin
Summary: REPOSTED There's a Beauty Contest and guess who's joining!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I fixed the spacing! Yey!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter…**

**Ms. Magic**

**Chapter 1: The Challenge**

"There is no way in hell I'm going to do it." A loud roar from the Transfigurations classroom was heard from the silent dark halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Sit down Miss Granger." An equally loud, domineering voice yelled from the said classroom. The students in the Transfigurations class looked utterly stunned at what had just happened. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, is scolding her mentor and headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I didn't even sign up for that!" Hermione said, making other students cringe. "Miss Granger, your co-students and professors have voted you as Hogwarts' representative. You have no choice but to accept, otherwise you'll be left with guilt for letting Hogwarts down." Hermione turned to look at her classmates with anger written all over her place. "What is wrong with you? I'm not qualified for that contest." Hermione yelled at her classmates. "Hermione, you're more than qualified. You're Order of Merlin, First class and you have outstanding grades. You'll do great." A guy with jet black hair and piercing green eyes said. Hermione slammed her fists in the nearest table. "I am not qualified. I am not the type of girl to enter that competition. Send Lavender, Pavarti or for Merlin's sake Parkinson. You can send Luna Lovegood for all I care, just not me" Hermione pleaded.

"So you're saying that you're chicken?" A blonde Slytherin said from the back of the room.

Hermione snapped her head towards the Slytherin's statement. If there's anything that makes a Gryffindor tick, it would be being called a 'chicken' because it defies what the Gryffindor house is all about.

"What did you call me Ferret?" Hermione drew out her wand. "Miss Granger, put your wand down." Professor McGonagall ordered.

"I said, are you too bloody chicken to join the bloody contest?" Malfoy smirked, the kind of smirk that made Hermione want to relive a certain slap in third year.

"I know my limits Malfoy and I tell you, that contest is beyond my limits." Hermione said, putting her wands down.

"I thought you Gryffindor don't back down on any challenge." Malfoy said.

"Why won't you join then?" Hermione snapped back as she sits next to Harry.

"You just know that you can't win. You hate losing." Malfoy replied with a sing-song manner.

"Of course I'll lose, it's a Beauty Pageant! You said it yourself Malfoy, I'm a bushy haired know-it-all beaver." She said. Suddenly, another Slytherin spoke from the back of the room.

"You're right. I'll bet that Granger will end last place." A smirking Blaise Zabini said.

"Don't be so sure, I bet Hermione will end in the top ten" Ron Weasley said, "Weasley, you can't join a bet, and your house can barely qualify as house." Malfoy insulted the red head.

"Shut up Malfoy, I bet I can win the whole thing and if I did you're going to kiss every male student in Hogwarts." Hermione triumphantly said while the male populations gagged in disgust. "If not, you'll stay a week in my house." The Gryffindors gasped. Malfoy Manor is the nest of all bigotry in the Wizarding World; it will be a real miracle if Hermione will survive a day on that house.

"Fine" Hermione said.

"Fine." They shook hands to seal the deal.

The students cheered, Hermione Jane Granger just agreed to join a Beauty Pageant.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please R&R…I'll appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't going to be mine anytime soon…hahahaha!

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank gHeTtOmIzZdRaMa, potionslover, AlJasLover and Lindsay for reviewing. You guys rock!

**Chapter II**

**A Special Assembly**

The next morning, the seventh years went to the Great Hall for a special assembly. "What's happening?" Harry asked his equally curious classmates.

"Thank goodness, Professor Trelawny almost gave us a pop quiz on palm reading." Seamus Finnegan slumped beside Neville who is holding a weird looking plant.

"Good morning seventh years, I'm sorry to pull you out of your classes but we have an urgent matter to address." Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood in front of the hall with the Head of the four houses.

"As you all know, Hogwarts is about to send our Head Girl to a prestigious event to take place in Salem Institute to compete in the prestigious Ms. Magic competition." Students reacted differently. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws applauded politely

"Hermione, cheer up! You're going to be a part of history." Lavender Brown excitedly said.

"All winners of Ms. Magic competition made great things! The last winner married France's Minister of Magic and founded a hospital." Everyone in the Gryffindor table looked curiously at Pavarti; apparently, no one expected that she could produce a sentence that is not only a piece of information but also excluded anything that has something to do with cute boys.

"In order for us to give our 100 support for Ms. Granger, you will be sent to America as our delegates." The female population, except for Hermione, squealed in delight while the young men groaned apart from Dean Thomas who is grinning like an idiot.

"Why are you so happy?" Ron yelled at Dean. "Guys, it's a beauty pageant! There's a swim suit competition, right?" Hermione paled at Dean's statement.

"When do we leave?" Ron excitedly yelled.

"Ron, you dolt, You do realize that I'm in that contest!" Hermione yelled at Ron who looks cross from embarrassment and disgust.

Harry smiled weakly at his best friend. "Hermione, you'll do great." Harry put his arms around Hermione who greatly appreciated having a more sensible friend in Harry.

"Miss Granger, since you're far too advance from your year when it comes to your educational prowess, you'll be exempted from all tests so you'll have more time to prepare for the competition." Everyone looked at the Gryffindor with jealousy.

"Are you kidding me? I've studied all year for my exams!" Harry, Ron and the Ravenclaws laughed heartily at Hermione's reaction.

"Don't complain Granger, almost all of us would kill to be in you position." Pansy Parkinson yelled from the Slytherin table.

"Why don't you join then?" Hermione answered back.

"Hermione, she won't make it to the Finals." Hannah Abbot said from the Hufflepuff table.

"Why not, she puts makeup as if every day's a pageant anyway." Hermione slumped in her seat.

"You didn't know? The preliminary is an Achievement test on Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, and History of Magic, that means she's a long shot if she's the candidate." Lavender Brown said with a smirk while everyone else in the room except for Hermione, Pansy and the professors laughed.

"What kind of beauty contest has an Achievement test?" Hermione bellowed.

"It's not just a beauty contest, it's a competition on who embodies the essence of the Magical World so, broad knowledge on everything that pretty much exists is definitely a plus." Padma Patil answered from the Ravenclaw table.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, which is a sign for everyone to pay attention or suffer a grueling lecture on social graces and respect.

"I'd like to introduce Ms. Granger's coach for this competition. She has won several titles and has received many offers to endorse magical cosmetics. Seventh years, please welcome once again, Mrs. Fleur Weasley." Ron snorted loudly while Harry tried to control Hermione from storming out of the hall.

"Someone up there hates me." Hermione whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks.

Disclaimer: Nope, HP still isn't mine…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to all those who gave their reviews... I'm updating soon. Guys, I really want to hear what you thinks about this one...thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**TORTURE**

After the special assembly, Hermione was asked by Prof. McGonagall to go to her office for a short briefing. Her best friends, Harry and Ron practically dragged her towards the gargoyle to make sure that she meets with the Headmistress.

"Put me down or I'll hex you to hell and back!" She scolded at her best friends who are indifferent after that ear splitting yell.

"Relax, We just have to make sure that you give this your full attention. We don't want you spending a week in Malfoy's house." Harry told his best friend.

"Then you prefer being snogged by Malfoy instead?" The bushy haired Gryffindor said with a smirk. The boys cringed at the revolting thought.

When they reached the gargoyle, they saw Fleur Weasley being twirled by her loving husband, Bill. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron asked his older brother who frowned at Ron's poor choice of words.

"Is that how you greet your eldest brother who is about to become a Dad?" The trio's jaw dropped at the sudden news.

"Bloody hell, you were just married!" Ron managed to say after an awkward pause.

Hermione nudged her red haired friend. "There's such a thing as a honeymoon Ronald." Hermione said, grinning at the couple while Ron stood flabbergasted.

"Congratulations Mate!" Harry shook hands with the terrible scarred red head while Ron hugged his older brother.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Hermione and I 'ave a meeting to go to." Fleur took Hermione by the hand and dragged her upstairs towards the Headmistress' office.

"What day is it, 'Drag-Hermione-day'?" Hermione said, making Harry, Ron and Bill chuckle from downstairs.

"Good evening!" Fleur said as she and Hermione entered the office.

The portraits seem to take notice of the brown haired girl. Some are shaking their heads while others are smiling politely at Hermione. "Please sit down." Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, I 'ave brought some things for 'ze girl and I want special permission to require 'er to wear 'zis items inside 'ze school." Hermione looked at the part-veela grimly.

"Can you tell us what you've brought so I can deliberate on my decision?" Professor McGonagall said with a spark of interest in her usually emotionless eyes.

"I bought her a new pair of shoes, it 'as four inches of stiletto heels to give her poise and grace when she walks." Hermione eyed the shoes with actual fear for her life.

"I'll just end up hurting my self with those shoes." Hermione said.

"Then so be it, if you want to win you must make some sacrifices." Fleur handed her the shoes which Hermione took with hesitations.

"What else did you bring?" Fleur took out a shrunken bag from her pocket and enlarged it to its normal size.

"I'm requesting that she'll be excused from wearing 'er uniform until the competition 'iz over. She'll we wearing some dresses that I picked out for 'er." Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"That is fine with me; however I hope that her training won't hinder her from coming to her regular classes." Hermione sighed in relief, at least she won't be denied of a normal education.

"Hermione, as much as it pains for me to see you suffer, I'd have to oblige you to wake up at 4:00 in 'ze morning for a jog around 'ze lake, After 'zat I want you to prepare yourself by putting makeup and 'ze Sleekeazy potion for zat tragic 'air of yours." Fleur instructed to a now peeved Hermione as she handed her a box containing a bunch of makeup and a huge amount of Sleekeazy hair potion.

"You are not to wear socks, but 'zis silk stockings will do. I forbid you from eating carbohydrates and drink lots of water. You will also be banned from going to the kitchens without my permission." Fleur said in a tone that will make Mrs. Weasley proud.

"Someone stab me now." Hermione groaned.

That night, After a grueling day walking around the castle with Fleur's deadly shoes, Hermione went to do her rounds. She is incredibly tired that she forgot to take her wand with her. As she walked along the dark halls of the castle, she heard strange noises from a vacant room.

"That's it. Rub it a little more." She heard a deep voice say.

"Like this?" an all-too-innocent voice from a girl replied.

Hermione didn't know what to do so she picked up the only weapon that she can think of at the moment, her stiletto shoes. She entered the room and threw it towards the first sign of movement that she has seen.

"Ouch! Who the hell - "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What do you think?! Please R&R…


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: Hmmm... still not mine...

Author's Notes: Thanks for all those who reviewed... I know you're going up the wall after the cliffhanger... so here's the new Chap...Oh, don't forget to R&R...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**Revelation**

"Ouch! Who the hell – "

Hermione braced herself for a possible attack. If there's one thing that she learned from all her encounters with Mad Eye Moody, fake or not, is constant vigilance. She took off her other shoe and prepared to sling it towards her possible attacker, but somehow, the attack never happened. Instead, she heard the deep voice say, "Lumos."

A strong light engulfed the room and soon, Hermione came face to face with a tall, pointy faced Slytherin who's holding her other shoe. "I thought I'd never see the day that Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor fashion victim will use these." Malfoy said with his trademark smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here? Malfoy, is that a second year?" Malfoy's jaw dropped once he realized the point that the Head Girl is trying to make.

"Bloody hell Granger, I'm not a molester if that's what you're insinuating." Malfoy reasoned out while the second year Ravenclaw's face paled.

"Miss Granger, I was cleaning the lamps for my detention." The girl waved the dirty rug on her hands. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her co-Head Student.

"Was it really necessary to clean lamps in a dark room? Malfoy, as Head Boy you should've at least tried to help out the poor girl by lighting the room." The Head Girl said but was cut off by Malfoy.

"I have direct orders from Professor Sprout that I am not to lend help of any form. Being the obdient student that I am, I have no choice but to obey. apparently, this nitwit destroyed half the school's mandrakes." Hermione looked at the girl with disbelief. Nobody has managed to do so much damage in Herbology, even Crabbe and Goyle never had the chance to exhibit their stupendous stupidity in that class.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think I'm done." The Ravenclaw girl timidly said. Malfoy just nodded, the girl took it as a signal and scurried out of the room.

Once the girl is out of earshot, Malfoy threw Hermione's shoes at her. "Whatever happened to that wooden stick you call a wand? For being the so-called 'brightest witch of our age', you sure are daft when it comes to certain vital protocols." Hermione glared at the Slytherin as she moved back to a wall and put on her shoes.

"Are you ready to quit yet?" Malfoy sat on the teacher's table mockingly staring at the Head Girl.

"Sorry Malfoy, quitting is only for cowards otherwise known as Slytherins." Hermione smirked at her blond counterpart and walked out of the room leaving her scowling nemesis.

The next morning, a loud, annoying banging on her door woke up the bushy haired Gryffindor.

" 'Ermione, you better open up or I'll blast 'zis door off." The booming voice of Fleur Weasley said. "Wake up, you 'ave to jog around 'ze lake to get fit for 'ze competition." Fleur shook her student from her sleeping form.

"I can't, leave me alone, my feet hurts!" Hermione moaned.

"You only 'ave two choices, jog around 'ze lake or fly with 'ze Gryffindor Quidditch team." Hermione jolted out of the bed and went to change her clothes in a matter of minutes. There are two things in Hogwarts that Hermione would be caught dead before ever trying it out, Divinations and Flying.

"I hate you." She muttered while brushing her teeth.

It took Hermione an hour and a half to take five laps around the lake. By the time she finished, it was almost time for breakfast. Fleur followed her towards her room where she waited until Hermione has finished with her bath.

"'ere wear zis." After a grueling hour of putting makeup on the Gryffindor and styling her hair, Fleur threw Hermione a dress that the studious Head Girl wouldn't even dare to get her hands on. It was a dress from a very well known muggle brand called Valentino.

"Where did you get this?" Hermione's eyes show all signs of amazement as she wears the expensive clothing. Being a muggleborn, she has always dreamed of wearing one of those dresses that seems to only look better worn by models. Now, she's holding such a divine yellow halter topped dress that she wouldn't even think of covering up with her robes even if it's a bit revealing for her liking.

"Are you done?" Fleur asked, sitting on Hermione's bed.

Slowly, Hermione went out of the bathroom, a bit apprehensive on what will be her coach's reaction. When she finally revealed herself, all hell breaks loose as Fleur went into a feral, hormonal cry.

"I knew it." Fleur managed to say in between sobs.

"Is it THAT bad?" Hermione sighed. She really felt sad about Fleur's reaction but as always, she tried her best to supress her emotions.

"No, far from it. You're gorgeous!" Fleur excitedly screeched. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and can't help but agree with Fleur, she didn't look like herself. Her usually bushy hair, falls into long sexy curls while her face looks radiant with natural shades. Her body fits perfectly with the elegant dress. For once in her life, she truly felt beautiful.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? R&R...thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: Getting tired of this but oh well, Harry Potter isn't mine...

Author's Notes: Thanks for all those who reviewed... here's the new Chap...I want to hear what you guys think about this one and if you have suggestions for the pageant,... it would be awesome!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 5**

**EMBARRASSMENT**

"Come on, breakfast 'az already started." Fleur yelled from the vacated Head's Common Room.

Hermione went down the stairs, uncomfortable with the thought of parading in the halls in her attire.

"Starting from 'zis point, you are not just Hogwarts' know-it-all Head Girl, You are Hermione 'beauty-queen-slash-divine-goddess' Granger" Hermione laughed at Fleur's words but in the back of her mind, she wondered what it would be like if she actually listened to what Fleur just said.

Will her friends treat her differently? Will the Slytherins still look down on her? Will she lose respect from her co-students as Head Girl? Before she can hypothesize about anything, Fleur managed to push her out of the Common Room.

"Your itinerary for 'ze day 'iz to study, I know 'zat's what you're good at so I am expecting 'zat you'll be in 'ze library during your free period." Hermione's eyes glistened with delight at the thought of having alone time in the library.

"Is that all?" Hermione excitedly said.

"No, I 'ave one more job for you 'zis morning." The blonde part-veela smirked.

They arrived in the entrance to the Great Hall. Fleur flicked her wand and opened the door. Inside, students are gasping at the sight of their Head Girl.

"Is that Hermione?" Harry asked his red haired best friend who's devouring his ham. The sixth of the Weasley children dropped his cutlery at the sight that graced the Hall.

"Holy sh-" Before Ron managed to finish his sentence, Ginny stuffed his older brother's mouth with bread.

At the Entrance, Hermione's face is red enough to mimic the Gryffindor colors. She heard catcalls and wolf whistles coming from the inside.

"Strut." Fleur said, still smirking.

"Are you out of your mind? I'll trip my self and they'll laugh at me." Hermione exasperatedly complained.

"Strut or Strip!" Hermione's face said it all; her anger towards her best friend's pregnant sister in law is growing stronger by the minute.

In the Gryffindor table, Lavender and Pavarti are talking candidly about Hermione. "That dress is so pretty! What would I give to see Hermione strut like a model in that dress?" Lavender asked. The other Gryffindors heard Lavender and all decided to egg Hermione into it.

"Strut, Strut, Strut." The Gryffindors chanted soon, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are chanting with them.

"Go 'Mione!" Harry gave his best friend a smile. It is the kind of smile that always gets to Hermione because it seems to say 'please-pretty-please-with-cherry-on-top".

Hermione glared at Harry but the raven-haired boy just continued smiling. The chant is growing louder and louder, it is so loud that Hermione finally gave in when she realized that she can't eat unless the deed isn't done. "I might as well get this over with." She sighed.

She held her shoulders back, tummy in, lifted her chin and walked straight towards the front, near the teacher's table where Professor McGonagall is staring at her, teary eyed. The Gryffindors cheered for her with pride, when she finished her walk.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are staring uncontrollably at the Head Girl. "Did you just see that?" an amused Blaise Zabini asked his best friend which snapped him to his revere.

"Well, there goes my breakfast." the blonde said, throwing his spoon and fork in his plate. Blaise Zabini smirked at the Head Boy and drank from his glass of pumpkin juice.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione is already eating her breakfast when suddenly, an owl arrived carrying the most dreaded item any student would ever want. A howler.

Hermione stared at the thing, frightened at what might happen any moment now. She lifted it from the table and saw the most un-expected name on it, it's from her mother.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T CONSULT ME ON YOUR DECISION TO JOIN A BEAUTY PAGEANT. YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE HOW SHOCKED I WAS WHEN YOUR FRIEND'S MOTHER, MRS. WEASLEY, TOLD ME THAT MY DAUGHTER, MY PRUDISH DAUGHTER IS JOINING A BEAUTY CONTEST." The hall erupted in feats of laughter while Hermione is peeved at what's next. Harry gave Hermione an encouraging smile while Ron, is trying to hold himself from laughing.

"JANE, DO OUR DAUGHTER A FAVOR AND TAKE YOUR MEDICATION, JUST KIDDING." A masculine voice said, Hermione perked up as her father took hold of the unwanted conversation.

"HERMIONE DEAR, YOU'RE MOTHER IS NOT UPSET THAT YOU JOINED A BEAUTY CONTEST. SHE'S JUST DISAPPOINTED BECAUSE SHE WON'T GET TO BE A STAGE MUM. ANYWAYS, BE SURE TO FLOSS YOUR TEETH FOR A BRIGHTER, WHITER SMILE." Hermione smiled at how her father sounded like an advertisement. The majority of the students wondered what in the world is a floss.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING FOR YOU, WE'LL LET RONALD'S PARENTS SEND IT TO YOU BY OWL. I'M SURE YOU'LL BE STEALING EVERYONE'S HEARTS, MAYBE EVEN THE HEAD BOY'S, WHOEVER HE IS. LOVE YOU SWEETIE. SAY HI TO HARRY AND RONALD FOR ME." Hermione froze at what her father said while the other Gryffindors and Slytherins gagged at the thought of Hermione and Malfoy fancying each other. Malfoy almost fell on his chair after he heard the Muggle father of the Head Girl.

After the embarrassing breakfast, Hermione and her friends went to their first class, not saying anything about the ordeal.

When they arrived at the Transfigurations Classroom, the Slytherins are sniggering at Hermione. "Your mother must have felt really sad when you grew up to be ugly." Pansy Parkinson said. Hermione sat in front of the room, not saying anything to the pug-faced Slytherin.

"Well Parkinson, I bet your parents are more miserable since you are both horrendously ugly and incredibly stupid at the same time." Pavarti snapped at the Slytherin Queen-bee. Hermione smiled at Pavarti who gave her a wink. The other Gryffindors are somehow shocked that Pavarti is actually capable of using big words.

Professor McGonagall went inside followed by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. "Before we begin, I'd like to express my delight on what happened this morning. Miss Granger, you exhibited grace under immense pressure from everyone in the room so, as a reward, 10 points to Gryffindor." the Gryffindors cheered for their resident know-it-all.

"I have received confirmation from all your parents and guardians, and we're all set to leave by Friday. You are to pack your school robes and normal clothes. I am prohibiting everyone from bringing pets and brooms. However Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini is an exception." Harry looked at Ron with curiosity as to why the Headmistress is asking them to bring their brooms.

"Miss Granger, our stay in America will depend on how long you'll be staying in the competition." Hermione nodded briefly at the Headmistress. "Okay, so let's start our class." Professor McGonagall said.

That night, Hermione met Fleur at the library where they studied the items, which will probably appear during the preliminaries. "Fleur, can I ask you a question?" Hermione looked away from her book and focused her attention towards her coach.

"Wat 'iz it?" The French lady replied.

"I was wondering, where did you get this dress?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Molly sent it to me from your parents. She knew 'zat you won't give a damn about 'zees so, in order to make sure 'zat you'll use it, she sent it to me." Hermione sighed. Her parents have always been supportive of her and she's grateful for it.

For two more days, Hermione went into the same routine. She knew that she is under prepared but she has no choice but to go with the flow. Soon, it was time for her and the seventh years to go to America to face one of her biggest (being Voldemort and the Deatheaters as an exception) challenge yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: In case you're wondering, Molly Weasley was asked by Hermione's mother to cast the charm for the howler... they're not going magical...LOL

Please R&R.. I really want to hear from you!

Watch out for the next Chappie...


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: Getting tired of this but oh well, Harry Potter isn't mine...

Author's Notes: Thanks for all those who reviewed... It took me a week to update because I'm in the middle of doing my thesis...sorry for the wait. Lady's and Gentlemen, I give you...Chapter 6!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 6**

**DEPARTURE**

"Students, gather around. We'll be leaving momentarily." Professor McGonagall said as the seventh year students went to the grounds. After a whole week of preparations, Hermione stood ahead of her classmates in her jeans, her nose stuck in a book. "Hermione, that's enough! You're more than prepared for the test." Harry said as he pushed his bookworm friend outside the gates.

"Everyone, we'll be boarding the train to London then, we'll take the Knight Bus going to the airport." Hermione turned around and saw the faces of her pureblood classmates. "What the hell is an air-pot?" Pansy Parkinson whispered while Dean Thomas chuckled. "Maybe it's a kind of kettle." Ron answered making the Slytherin girl scoff.

Harry, Hermione and the other mugglebred students laughed at how clueless the wizard kind is about muggle life and vice versa. "May I also ask Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini to join Ms. Granger and Mrs. Fleur Weasley in the Head's compartment for a brief meeting? You may now board the train." The trio just raised their shoulders at each other, wondering why the Headmistress wanted to talk to them.

The trip started with an awkward silence, even Fleur noticed the tension inside the compartment and decided that she has to break the ice by saying random things. "'Arry, 'ave you asked Ginny out again?" Harry looked at the pregnant lady, flabbergasted.

"You better 'urry up, zat Creevey dweeb is moving fast.'E might get to second base faster than you ever did." Ron paled while the Slytherins are now laughing their heads off. "'ow about you Malfoy? You went out with 'zat ugly bat Parkinson, 'zid you not?" Now it's time for the Gryffindors to have their share of laughter.

Just then, Professor McGonagall entered the room holding a bunch of what seems to be Quidditch Uniforms. "You must be wondering why I asked you to bring your brooms." The stern professor said. "As you probably don't know, the Ms. Magic competition was last held in Hogwarts, almost 30 years ago." Ron raised an eyebrow at the professor as if he's asking her to get on with it.

"It's tradition that the previous host will open the competition by presenting the crown to the new host. It's very similar to the muggle Olympic tradition of lighting the torch. Over the years, the passing of the crown ceremony has always been the highlight of the opening ceremonies so I expect the four of you to set aside your differences to make a spectacular performance which will make or break your careers once you graduated." Professor McGonagall said. The flyers glared at each other before Zabini, the not-so-prejudiced Slytherin, intervened.

"Let's go to a separate compartment where we can discuss this." He said. Harry, Ron and Malfoy followed Blaise out with sheer reluctance.

"Barking mad, that one." Ron said on his way out.

Once the flyers are out of earshot, Professor McGonagall focused her attention towards Hermione. "Hermione, I've already notified the candidate selection commitee about you. Apparently, you're credentials are over qualified for this competition." Hermione eyed the Professor with disappointment.

"Are you telling me that I cannot compete, After all the butchering that my feet went through?" The defiant Head Girl said. Professor McGonagall smirked at the girl and sat next to Fleur. "I knew you'd say that so I scheduled a meeting with the committee so you could state your case." Hermione nodded. She went to great lengths to prepare for this competition and she's not just going to let it go to waste.

The train ride was quiet apart from the occassional yells from the Flyer's compartment. Before they arrived, they all changed their clothes to acceptable muggle attire. The students went casual apart from Malfoy who wore his usual black suit.

Outside the platform, Professor McGonagall waived her wand at the street. A speedy bus came rushing in after a couple of minutes. "Oi! Look what we 'yave here?" Stan Shunpike said, seeing the crowd of Hogwarts' students. "Hello Stan." Professor Mcgonagall said as she led her students inside the bus. "Hi Stan." Harry greeted the man who was wrongfully accused by the ministry. "Doing much beh'er now." Harry and his co-flyers sat at the back of the bus while Hermione and Fleur went to sit with the Gryffindor girls. "Let's roll." Stan said.

After what seems to be five minutes of tumbling and rolling for the students, they arrived at the muggle airport. "Students, I must request you to blend in as much as possible." Professor McGonagall said before they went out of the bus. "Slytherins and Gryffindors, please follow me. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will go with Fleur." When they went out of the bus, students are overwhelmed by the huge winged machines up in the air. "Brilliant." Ron whispered.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for ages." a still very scarred Bill Weasley said, followed by George who looked at Hermione with fascination. "Who would have thought that Miss Hermione Granger, in all her bushy haired glory, will join the prestigious Ms. Magic competition?" Hermione glared at George playfully. Since Fred's death, George has been taking slow steps in finding his own identity. "What are you two doing here?" Ron interjected.

"Mum wants somebody to change your diapers so she sent me. Bill's here to look after Fleur, congratulations by the way. Now, if you have more questions please shut up cause we should be boarding our flight by now. I wonder how those giant metal birds fly." Ron blushed at his older brother's remarks.

After meeting the two Weasley's, they went to the boarding area where George and Bill handed their tickets to each of them.

"Why can't we just hop on a giant ship like what Durmstrang did during Fourth Year?" Malfoy complained. Ron just had to agree. "We have magic for Merlin's sake." The Headboy added.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Neville whimpered

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Pls. R&R..


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: All together now - I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: This is the next Chappie... I hope you enjoyed reading it like I enjoyed writing this one...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 7**

**MILE HIGH CLUB**

It was now time to board the plane and every pureblood in the area is quite reluctant. "We're going to die." Ron whined while Harry tried to subdue his paranoid friend. "Ron, you're not. You can fly a bloody small broom, but you're afraid to ride this huge thing?" Harry said, careful not to be overheard by muggles.

"Alright, I'm pairing you up. Mr. Potter, please make sure that your friend Mr. Weasley won't scream his lungs out during the flight." Harry nodded in obedience. "Terry Boot is paired up with Daphne Greengrass. Mr. Finnegan, please sit with Mr. Crabbe. Mr. Thomas and Mr. Goyle will be partners." The two Gryffindors groaned. "Susan Bones and Lavender Brown will be sitting together as will Pansy Parkinson and Pavarti Patil." The students snorted at the nightmare of Pansy Parkinson and Pavarti Patil's banter. "Blaise Zabini will be sitting with Millicent Bulstrode while Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot will be sitting behind them. Justin and Neville will be sitting together. Theodore Nott, please sit with Anthony Goldstein. Also, Terry Boot and Miss Padma Patil will be partners. Finally, Hermione Granger will be sitting next to Draco Malfoy." The crowd of seventh years gasped. This will be a long flight.

The students lined up to hand their tickets to the flight attendant. "Are you on a school trip?" The Flight attendant asked Harry who's dragging Ron. "Yes ma'am." He politely said. The students excitedly went in, and last pair to enter is Hermione and Draco.

"Oh how cute! Are you two eloping or something?" The two blushed madly as Malfoy handed their ticket. "No, we're with them." Hermione answered, stuttering. "Oh, such a shame, imagine the cute babies you two will produce, and imagine how much fun you'll have!" Before Hermione can give the nosy lady a piece of her mind, Professor McGonagall hoisted them towards the plane.

"Is she on 'plugs' or whatever it is you mudbloods use to get loopy?" Hermione is cross from either scolding at Malfoy for that derogatory term or laughing out loud for his poor attempt on using a muggle term.

"First of all, we call them drugs not plugs which, for your information, I don't use. Second, don't you dare say that disgusting remark or I'll do the world a huge favor by ending the Malfoy line with you?" Hermione said, loud enough for the whole business class area to hear.

"'Ermione, 'zat is very unbecoming of a lady." Fleur said, sitting beside her grinning husband. They were seated behind Harry and Ron who are still arguing about how the airplane works. "Shut up Ron, it's going to be fine." Harry assured his best friend.

After several minutes, the plane is ready to leave. They were given the standard precautionary measure, which non of the purebloods understood. "What the hell is a seatbelt?" Ron yelled.

A tall blond flight attendant approached him and put on his seatbelt for him. "Is this your first time?" The blond lady asked and then winked at the red head. Ron stared at the lady, wide eyed and blushing madly like there's no tomorrow. "Enjoy your flight!" The lady smiled at Ron who's still staring at her. "Bloody hell." He whispered.

The plane ascends in the air, Ron is now giving his record setting 100 ways to cuss. "Oi, Ronnie, what's stuck up your arse? Mum will hear of this." George said which made Ron shut up immediately.

When the plane is already in flight, the Flight Attendants started serving them dinner. "Can I have the chicken please? Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione asked her seat mate who seems to be uncomfortable. "Anything edible." He said. Hermione told the Flight Attendant to give give them two cokes and two fried chickens.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" She asked half-heartedly. "Granger, I need to go to the lavatories." He said, feeling queasy.

Hermione stood up and Malfoy followed. The seventh years saw them leaving their seats onwards the lavatories which sparked curiosity among everyone including the Flight Attendants.

Hermione opened the door for Malfoy, and waited for him to finish. An attendant walked passed her, smirking. She knocked on the door loudly. "Malfoy, are you ready?" Harry and Ron heard their best friend and snapped their heads towards her direction.

Malfoy opened the door feeling a little refreshed when suddenly; the plane had a moderate turbulence which threw Hermione towards Malfoy and locking them inside the lavatories.

"Bloody hell Granger!" George Weasley perked up at what he heard in the lavatories' direction. "I knew you couldn't get your hands off me." This time the seventh years except for Harry and Ron, erupted in a contagious laugh. "Screw you!" The booming voice of Hermione Granger said. "Gladly." Malfoy said. After hearing loud scurrying inside the lavatories, they heard loud banging inside. "More Malfoy, Push Harder!" That does it for Harry and Ron. They walked towards the lavatories and pounded at the door. "Malfoy, what are you doing to Hermione?" Harry yelled.

Ron couldn't take the torture anymore so he cast a silent 'alohomora' charm which he thought he couldn't do in a million lifetimes. When the door opened, it revealed a deshiveled Head Boy and Head Girl. "Thank goodness!" Hermione hugged her two best friends.

"I thought we're going to be stuck there for the rest of the flight." She said. The blonde flight attendant rushed towards them, telling them to go back to their seats which they hastily did. Hermione and Malfoy were greeted by wolf whistles which made them realize what their students are insinuating. Someone even said, "Welcome to the Mile High Club." Hermione is deeply embarrassed but decided to let out her Gryffindor self. "Get your minds out of the gutter people, honestly." She yelled, putting an abrupt halt to the gossiping.

After that embarrassing flight, students arrived at JFK airport in New York. "Students, please follow me." Professor McGonagall lead the seventh years out of the airport where they saw a man with thinning hair holding up a sign that says, 'H.S.W.W'

They approached the man who smiled at them. "I'm Allen Armstrong; it's a pleasure to accompany you to your destination." His eyes scanned the crowd of students but abruptly stared wide eyed at a certain Raven Haired Gryffindor who nodded at him politely. "Mr. Armstrong, how are we going to get there?" A squirming Hannah Abbott asked. The man raised his arms in the streets just then; they heard a loud roar of motor as an orange bus appeared in front of them.

"Look Harry, it's a muggle School bus!" Ron pointed at the big vehicle, making Hermione chuckle at her best friend's innocence. "All aboard!" Mr. Armstrong said.

When everyone's in place, the thinning haired man went to a vacant parking lot and pushed the invisibility boost of the vehicle. "Please fasten your seatbelts; we're clear for take off." He said. Suddenly, the bus rose up in the air.

"This reminds me of a certain incident that involves two dunderheads and flying car." George amusedly said as the bus flew towards their destination, Salem Institute of Magic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So?! What do you think?! R&R...


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: All together now - I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: Ha...I couldn't resist NOT writing... after the last chap, I can't stop myself from typing and typing and typing... si here it is... Chappie 8...plese R&R... Thanks to all my reviewers btw... you guys ROCK!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 8**

**INQUISITION**

"We're here!" Hermione woke up to the voice of her over-excited classmates who are now looking outside the window. "I want everybody except Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini to be in their school robes, and when we go out there, show them why Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the top educational institution in Europe." The students cheered excitedly. Hermione looked out of the window and saw what seems to be a muggle summer camp that she only saw in movies.

The girls went to the back of the bus where Fleur cast a concealment charm to avoid indiscretions. "Potter, you and your co-fliers will go with George Weasley to the stadium to rehearse your routine. You might want to use your old cloak, the Principal of this school warned me about what he calls 'Potter Groupies.'" Harry was stunned. He never knew that someone would still know him in the other part of the ocean.

"Miss Granger, you are to present yourself in a committee of 40 Heads of all schools to submit yourself as a candidate in less than an hour so I expect you to be at your best by then." Hermione sighed. If she didn't want to win the bet to avoid staying at Malfoy manor so badly, she wouldn't give a damn about this competition." 'Ere, wear zis." Fleur levitated a black pinstripe suit towards Hermione. "Don't forget 'ze heels and wear a tube top under 'zat suit." The French lady said, making the Head Girl sigh in defeat.

"William, I want you to escort the other students inside so they can rest up." Bill frowned at the Head Mistress at the use of his first name but decided to obey nonetheless. "Come on, I'll show you to your cabin." Mr. Armstrong opened the bus door and they were greeted by a loud cheering crowd. "What is this, the British Invasion?" George said.

Inside, Harry put on his cloak immediately. "Hermione, you better go first." He said, almost pleadingly.

"I have an idea!" Pavarti said, the whole class is now starting to wonder if she ate something weird because she's exhibiting an incredible amount of cleverness in a week than she showed in her seven years in Hogwarts. "We can have a grand entrance so the crowd can divert their attention to us rather than to Harry." Harry looked at Pavarti as if he owes her a life debt.

"This crowd is so giddy, their happiness can produce the world's largest patronus." Neville said, staring outside the window. Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Neville you're a genius!" Hermione exclaimed. "I think we should match their happiness with our own happiness." She added.

"The patronus, we'll cast our patronuses." Ron said.

"Alright everyone, line up in groups of three. Those who can produce a patronus, please go up front." Bill Weasley said, feeling a little excited on what the students have come up with.

"Alright fly-boys, we'll get off this bus once the spell is in full effect." George told the four fliers while enlarging his own broom.

"Alright, at the count of three. 1-2-3" Outside, Salem students are wondering what's taking Hogwarts so long to go down the bus. Suddenly, they heard a loud "EXPECTO PATRONUM!".

A huge blinding light engulfed the bus. "Is that an otter?" A boy, not older than twelve said. "Look, it's a stag!" Another student said.

The Salem crowd was wowed by the Patronuses that they never saw the fliers slip by. "Okay, let's go." Bill said. The seventh years started walking out of the bus with pride written all over their faces.

"Is that Hermione Granger? She's hot!" Hermione blushed at the comment.

"Woah! She must be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." A brown haired boy said, looking up at Fleur. Bill, being the jealous husband that he is, wrapped his arms around his wife and winked at the boy.

"Where the hell is Harry Potter?" A chubby, curly haired girl with almost the same round glasses like Harry asked, which just made the Hogwarts students smirk.

"Miss Granger, Mrs. Weasley, please come with me." Professor McGonagall said.

The Headmistress lead Fleur and Hermione through the thick forrest where they saw a stadium filled with old people in prim dress robes. "Minerva, we have been waiting for you." An old man in a muggle suit said. "Well, now that we're here, I think that it's best to start the onquisition. Miss Granger has been travelling for almost 74 hours, we shouldn't over work our students." Professor McGonagall said.

The Headmistress turned towards her top students and smiled at her in a grand mother sort of way. "Mrs. Weasley, please come with me so the commitee could take a good look at Hermione." Fleur followed but not before giving her student a hug. "'Zis 'iz it. You can do it." She said.

Once everyone is in place, a pointy faced woman with black hair stood up. "I move that this girl be disqualified from the competition." Hermione's head snapped up towards the woman's direction. "On what grounds?" The man wearing a suit said.

"She's already proven herself. She fought a war and ended up Order of Merlin, First class. She has the top grades in Europe and is known as the brightest witch of her age. What more could she possible want?" Hermione's embarrassment is unmeasurable. She didn't think that she got the upper hand in this competition, but the old bat in the stands think so.

"Well, Miss Granger, do you have anything to say?" The man said. Hermione looked up at the stands and looked at her inquisitors. She stopped to see what Professor McGonagall and Fleur's reactions were. Fleur is glaring at the black haired woman while Professor McGonagall is indifferent.

"Sir, esteemed members of the committee, I am asking you to look at me not as a war survivor and definitely not as a top student. I want you to see me as a normal school girl, tormented by people who call her names like a mudblood, know it all, beaver. People never saw me as a potential candidate for this competition, not even my best friends noticed that I'm a girl until 4th year. As an individual, I am finding my own identity in this competition. As a muggleborn witch, I am representing all those who have been tormented and discriminated. As a Hogwarts student, I am proud to be the chosen representative of my school and It would be a great honor if you'll have me as a candidate." She said, with confidence. If Harry and Ron could see her right now, they'll be really proud of her.

"But still, you already have a reputation unlike other candidates and if you could give us an evidence on your so called, discrimination, we'll be happy to have you in this competition ." Another woman in the audience said.

Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall and as if on cue, they heard loud whispering in the bushes. "Who's there?." Hermione gasped at the sight that behold her. Her best friends, Harry and Ron with Malfoy and Zabini, drenched in mud followed by George Weasley who's grinning.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Professor, we wanted to see how Hermione is doing." Harry said. Suddenly, the stadium gasped. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is in their prescence. "I told you, they'll never let her in the competiton." Zabini told Ron who glared at the Slytherin. "Of course they'll not let her in, she's as ugly as Goyle's butt. Besides, she's a mudblood." Malfoy said which made the members of the committee twitch.

"Anyone in favor of disqualifying Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Ms. Magic competition raise your hand." Only a couple of hands were raised including that of the black haired lady.

"All those in favor of letting Hermione Granger join as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, raise your hand." Majority won. Hermione is now, officially, Hogwarts' candidate. "We'll see you tomorrow on the preliminaries." The man said, smiling brightly at the young witch.

"Malfoy, you better run. You lost me a bet to Weasel!" Zabini told his best friend who cannot believe his loud mouth just made Hermione Granger a candidate for the Ms. Magic competition.

"You 'zid it!" Fleur rushed towards Hermione and enveloped her in a tight hug. Professor McGonagall did so too, which surprised her students. "I am so proud of you. You should get to rest for the Opening Ceremonies tonight." Hermione smiled at her mentor.

"Now, as for the four of you, sneaking in a private meeting is out of the question. I am instating you as Miss Granger's assistants for this competition." The fliers groaned. "I'm a Malfoy, you can't make me as an assistant." Malfoy said in his authentic arrogant stance.

"Alright." Malfoy's face lightened up. "You can be her escort instead."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? R&R...LOL


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: All together now - I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: Thanks for those who reviewd and added this story to their alerts and favorites... You guys are awesome... So..here's Chapter 9... please tell me what you think...I'll appreciate it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 9**

**SPECTACLE**

"Hogwarts students, follow me." Professor McGonagall said as her students went in line to enter the stadium where the opening ceremony of the Ms. Magic competition is going to be held. Hermione found herself in awe at the huge crowd that is gathered to witness the event. The students sat in front row, being the former host school.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 237th Miss Magic Competition." A deep, loud voice said. "To start our program, let's welcome the Principal of Salem Institute of Magic, Mr. Howard Kent." The crowd gave a polite applause.

Mr. Howard Kent is a tall, long brown haired man, almost the same age as Sirius during Hermione's third year. "Hello! Welcome to Salem Institute of Magic. We are honored to be the hosts for this year and we promise that this is going to be an affair to remember. During the past year, we have overcome one of the biggest tyrannies of our age and we, the members of the academe, have decided that the theme for this year is, 'Unity defies all boundaries'." The Slytherins and Gryffindors snorted. There is certainly no way in hell that it would happen.

"So, my dear friends, I hope that this event will be a means to end rivalries and be the start of a wonderful friendship. Thank You." The crowd applauded the Principal. After that speech, the lights went out.

"Decades have passed since the last Ms. Magic competition was held in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry now, let us witness the symbolic passing of the crown to the new hosts." The crowd cheered. The ceremonial passing of the crown is one of the highlights of the ceremony.

After a couple of minutes, they saw fireworks spelling the letters 'WWW' in the sky. "Woah, Wealsey's Wizard Wheezes is in the house?" A kid sitting a couple of rows from Hermione said.

The sky cleared, a green spark ascends from the ground and took the form of the Slytherin crest. Just before the sparks vanished, a rushing blond flier in white and silver flying uniform flew through the sparks and did a triple backflip.

"He is so hot!" Lavender and Paverti giggled beside Hermione who gagged at the idea of Draco Malfoy being something other than an arse.

After Malfoy's stunts, a yellow spark flew up in the air and took the form of the Hufflepuff crest. "Is that Ron?" Seamus pointed at the red head in the sky.

Ron and Malfoy flew together, switching brooms in the process. "What are the odds of that?" Crabbe said, amazed at how the two enemies didn't manage to 'accidentally' kill each other.

A blue spark was fired and Blaise Zabini is in the middle of it, doing the 'Wronsky Feint.', capturing everyone in the audience's attention.

When then red spark finally ascends and took the form of the Gryffindor crest, everyone in the stadium went nuts as Harry Potter, stands in his broom like a surfer riding a wave, holding a pillow with the crown on top, 50 feet up in the air.

"Woah, that dude is whack!" A guy from the audience said. "Are you kidding me? That's Harry 'blooming' Potter, he's far from whack!" Dean Thomas said, proud of his classmate.

The fliers have landed after a couple of formations and the crowd gave them a standing ovation. "This is momentous, there are only 4 times that the crowd actually gave a standing ovation. This is the first time Hogwarts got one." Pavarti said.

In the middle of the stadium, Mr. Kent approached the fliers and shook their hands. "You have no idea how much of an honor this is." Mr. Kent told Harry and the fliers. "Salem Institute of Magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry proudly passes you the responsibility of hosting this year's Ms. Magic competition. The hope of a momentous occasion lies in your shoulders now." Draco Malfoy said with the kind of tone that is often used by his father, arrogant and snobbish.

"This is the crown that symbolizes the hope of the Magical World, whoever will be the winner becomes the embodiment of the Wizarding World." The crowd silenced when Harry spoke. In such a young age, he already has the rare power to catch everyone's attention.

"Salem Institute of Magic, accepts the responsibility with honor." The audience cheered. The Ms. Magic competition has officially started.

"After that show stopping presentation, let us proceed to the announcement of events for the coming week. Here to announce is an award winning, critically acclaimed musician. Please Welcome, one of our judges, Celestina Warbeck." The announcer said. The girls shrieked at the mention of the singer's name. Hermione could hear Fleur snorting beside her loving husband.

"Hello everyone, the schedule for this competition is so tight, there's hardly any room for preparations." The crowd silenced. "Tomorrow, the candidates will be taking part on a five hour examination on Potions, Charms, Transfigurations and History of Magic. I regret to announce that those who failed this test will not be eligible to move on to the next round." The crowd gave a collective gasp.

"What 'iz 'ziz, 'ze Triwizard tournament?" Fleur asked, the hormones kicking in.

"After the passers and the rules for the next round have been announced, the candidates and the school's delegates will be taking part on a Charity event in a muggle Children's Hospital. This is to exhibit solidarity between the two worlds." Pansy Parkinson and the rest of the pureblood Slytherins groaned. "Damn you Celestina Warbeck!" Goyle shouted, making his classmates chuckle.

"Oh yes, I love you too." This time, the students laughed heartily at the singer's response."We will be having every rounds with a week interval for preparations. I must also warn each candidate that all dress robes, gowns must be subject for approval from the Style Committee. I must also remind the candidates that you will not be using magic 'll be using the muggle way of testing to avoid cheating. No wands allowed." The audience hushed. Hermione realized that this is not just any other competition, the organizers mean business.

"I wish everyone Good Luck and I will see you all hopefully, at the Finals Night." The crowd cheered for the singer.

"To end this evening, let us witness the Salem Institute Cheering Squad as they exhibit school spirit." Hermione felt someone tapping her shoulders.

"You 'ave to get some rest, come on. 'Zer 'iz no need to see 'zem tossing and turning." Hermione nodded. She didn't have enough time to rest since they arrived. Hermione, Fleur and Bill wet out of the stadium and went to the parking lot. There, she saw four men in white and silver robes, leaning on a bus.

"Hermione, did you see us fly?" Ron approached Hermione with wide cheery eyes, feeling proud of what they have just accomplished.

"Of course, how could I miss it? I'm so proud of you!" Hermione gave her two best friends a hug.

"We don't get a hug?" Draco Malfoy hit his best friend in the head.

"I guess I got one more for you." Hermione grinned at the unique Slytherin and gave him a hug.

"Come on Draco, you know you want one, you're her escort after all." Blaise teased the blond Slytherin, ultimately receiving a sharp glare from Malfoy.

"Where's George?" Bill asked, finally noticing his one-eared brother's absence.

"Oh, he's talking to the organizers. Apparently, they want to make the shop a sponsor." Harry said, a little weary after the performance.

After a while, the students went out of the stadium and went to the bus. "You guys are totally awesome." A guy who's carrying a skateboard said as he and his friends passed by the fliers. Suddenly, flashes of light are upon them. "Oh my God, I'm going to show this to my future children." A red haired girl said, giggling madly. The fliers, together with Hermione, Bill and Fleur rushed inside the bus to wait for the other students.

When everyone arrived, they were cheering at their classmates. "You guys were great!" Susan Bones said. George was the last one to arrive and he's carrying a brown envelope with him.

"What's that?" Ron pointed at the envelope. "This, little brother of mine, is none of your business." The surviving twin said, with the smirk often reserved for mischief.

"Is everyone here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Everyone has been accounted for, professor." Hermione, being the responsible Head Girl that she is, said.

"Alright, off we go then." Professor McGonagall told the driver, Mr. Armstrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? what do you think? Love it or hate it?


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: All together now - I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: Thanks for those who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites... You guys are awesome... So..here's Chapter 9... please tell me what you think...I'll appreciate it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10

COMPETITION

"Whoa, there must be a hundred girls in here." Ron said, mesmerized by the sheer number of tall blonds, brunettes and redheads in the crowd. "Ron, you do realize that there are more than a hundred girls in Hogwarts too." Hermione said, slightly disgusted at her best friend's behavior.

"Like I said before Hermione, they don't make girls like this in Hogwarts." The youngest male Weasley said. Before Hermione could react on her friend's shallowness, she bumped into someone.

"Move over Loser!" A tall girl with blond curly hair, wearing all shades of pink in one ensemble said. "Excuse me, I was a bit clumsy but you don't have to go bitchy on me." Hermione said, completely offended by the other girl's words. Meanwhile, not so far from the looming catfight are two Slytherins, leaning on one of the walls.

"Doesn't it make you happy that for once you're not at the receiving end of her temper?" Zabini said, smirking at his best friend who seems keener on watching the two ladies exchange heated words. "Come on; let's move closer so we can hear them." Before Draco could refuse, Blaise pushed him into the growing crowd, approaching the quarreling girls.

"What did we miss?" Blaise asked Ron who's watching the scene amusingly.

"Is this what that ancient school of yours is teaching? No wonder you almost didn't make it to the competition." Hermione's eyes widened at the other girl's remarks. She can handle any insults thrust upon her but to insult Hogwarts pushes her button.

"Listen here and listen well, you may not know it but all the other schools that exists today would not be here if it weren't for Hogwarts. You will not have great wizards like Dumbledore if it weren't for Hogwarts. Hogwarts is the root of all Magical breakthroughs and it still is. If you don't believe me, try reading." Hermione said with dignity.

"If you haven't noticed it, Hogwarts is the root of all evil too!" That was it for Hermione, she is so angry she could slap the leaving hell out of the blond girl.

"Hermione, she's not worth it." The crowd parted like the red sea when Harry Potter spoke from the entrance of the hall.

"Stay out of this Harry, she doesn't realize that Hogwarts is home to those who fought and died for her freedom and safety." Hermione looked at her best friend while Harry opted to do as she says or he'll be at the receiving end of her wrath.

"I bet that you brought deatheaters with you." The blond girl stared at Malfoy and Zabini who immediately stepped forward next to Hermione.

"Miss, you're way out of line." Zabini said, controlling his temper.

"Did I touch a nerve?" The blond girl asked, smirking at the Slytherin.

Suddenly, a long jet black haired girl wearing a yellow dress walked towards the group,carrying a porcelain doll with her." Diana Eastwick, are you bothering your guests? It's a pity how rude you are when your school is hosting this year." The girl said in a voice that reminded Hermione of Luna Lovegood, without the accent.

"Amanda Spellman, why am I not surprised you're joining?" The black haired girl smirked at Diana.

"You shouldn't be surprised, I've beat you in almost every competition there is." Amanda said as she kept playing with her doll. "Except in beauty pageants." Diana replied as she turned around and walked away.

"That girl has serious problems." Ron said.

"Don't mind her; she's a big pain in the neck. I'm Amanda Spellman by the way, I study in New Orleans Institute of Magic." The students shook hands with the girl.

"I didn't know there are other schools of Magic in America." Hermione said with interest.

"That's because you're a mudblood." Just then, the hall became silent when they heard a resounding slap.

"You don't talk like that to a lady." Amanda told Malfoy, who's still shocked at what just happened. "It's a pity, you look very handsome but your mouth is anything like your looks. I demand that you apologize to Miss Granger." Draco's jaw dropped at the girl's nerve.

"You can't tell me what to do." The Head boy said.

"Did I mention that my school specializes in Voodoo?" Amanda said in a sing-song voice. Hermione knew that she will have a long friendship with the girl.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Draco muttered.

"Louder." Amanda commanded.

"I SAID I'M SORRY."

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT." Amanda yelled in a manner that's almost similar to a child yelling for candy.

"ALRIGHT! I'm sorry I called you a mudblood." Hermione can't help but laugh at Malfoy who's trying his best not to point his wand at the girl.

"Oh Malfoy, you never learn." Hermione said, ruffling the blond Slytherin's hair then pulled Amanda inside the testing room. Malfoy looked peeved at how Hermione destroyed his well styled hair.

"Good luck Hermione, we're rooting for you and you too, Amanda." Harry said.

"Oh my God, Harry Potter is rooting for me, I can die happy!" Zabini and Ron laughed heartily while Harry just shook his head.

The doors to the testing room closed, the competition has officially begun. Hermione's assistants and escort went back to the cabin to report to the Headmistress on what happened.

"'Zat stuck up twit, who 'zoes she the'enk she 'iz?" Fleur said, as she dipped her pickle on the peanut butter, making everyone in the room gag.

"Relax Fleur; Hermione got it all under control. She also had help from a candidate from New Orleans who's officially the second person to ever slap Malfoy in public." Ron proudly said, still amused at Amanda's spunk.

"I can't believe I missed that." George said, shaking his head from his table.

"Go ahead, laugh at the ferret." Malfoy yelled, annoyed at how he's being put to ridicule.

"Oh yes we will." Blaise said, earning a punch in the arm from his best friend.

"Traitor."

The whole Salem Institute is at the edges of their seats, waiting for their representatives to come out of the hall. Harry, Ron, Malfoy and Zabini are no exception.

"Bloody hell, it's almost time for lunch!" Ron said.

"Half the girls are already out, what the hell is she waiting for?" Malfoy added still frustrated at what happened early morning.

"Don't act as if you haven't noticed how Granger is during tests. She answers, checks, recheck and recheck until she got tired of rechecking." Blaise said, sitting beside Harry who's polishing his broom.

Suddenly, the doors opened revealing Amanda who's holding her doll lovingly. "Ms. Granger is still inside, rechecking. Honestly, she's been doing that for an hour. Well, I better go get lunch." The peculiar girl said.

After thirty minutes, everyone but Hermione and the guys are already eating their lunch. Ron is already starving to death while Malfoy is acting bored as hell.

"So you mean Sirius Black gave that to you? Draco, did you hear that? You're related to him but he never even gave you a chocolate bar." Zabini said in a teasing tone that made Draco rethink why he considers Blaise his best friend.

"It's not like he joins our family picnics." Draco scoffed.

"You have family picnics?" Ron asked, intrigued at how a family of stone cold dark wizards could ever have a picnic.

Just then, Hermione exits the testing room, peeved. "How did the test go?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know if I got the answer to number 526 right!" Hermione groaned. Leave it to Hermione to stress over her answers to the test.

"Don't think about it anymore, it's enough that you took the test once." Ron told his great words of wisdom.

"I'm sure you got ninety percent of it right as always. Now, can we please go to the Great Hall, my small and large intestines are already having a revolution down here." Blaise said.

The group went to the cafeteria where most are already done with their lunch. "Hermione, how was the test?" Neville asked, ignoring the sign languages from the other four students.

"Neville, I was having difficulties remembering the answers to..." Hermione kept talking on and on while Neville tried hard to listen even if he can't understand half of what the Head Girl is saying.

After lunch has been put away, the principal of Salem Institute asked for everyone's attention.

"The results will be announced after lunch. All those who didn't pass, will be given 24 hours to vacate the premises. Those who passed will join our Charity Event tomorrow. That would be all.." Hermione snorted. The principal sounded as if he cannot wait to drive his visitors away.

"Hogwarts, please go to the cabin for a briefing on your special project." The cafeteria heard the most desperate groans coming from the Hogwarts table. "I'm sorry to say that this is not a vacation, you're all required to accomplish several tasks during the duration of our stay here and if you're unable to do so, I'll make sure that your parents are notified that you won't be joining your graduation ceremony." The Hogwarts students went silent, while Professor McGonagall walked away from them.

"Cranky Granny." Pansy muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: All together now - I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: I'm back with another Chapter... I want to hear from you guys and I'm pretty excited about this one!!! Thanks for those who reviewed... I wouldn't get to 100+ with out you guys... you're the best!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 11

PRESSURE AND MORE EMBARASSMENT

"Settle down students." The seventh years flocked the living room of their cabin. Hermione and her friends, Harry and Ron, sat near the fireplace across Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode who are glaring daggers at them.

"Your special project for this competition is to create a detailed account of your experience here in Salem." The Headmistress said.

"You mean like a diary?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Yes, but this contains different information. I want all of you to interact with students from different schools. You will learn that each school has different specialties like Salem Institute for example. They specialize in muggle related activities and making muggle objects work in the magical world. You are also tasked to take pictures of your new friends. The person who submits their best work will be granted 50 points for their house." The students looked at each other excitedly.

Just then, they heard a loud crash outside the entrance to the living room. "Hermione, you did it!" Neville Longbottom said, exhausted from running.

"Mr. Longbottom, where have you been and what do you mean she did it?" Professor McGonagall asked the feeble Gryffindor.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost." His classmates chuckled. "While I was finding my way, I saw a man posting the results of the exams. Hermione got 96 percent." Hermione's jaw dropped. She didn't expect her scores to be that high.

"Congratulations!" Harry gave Hermione a hug, Ron did too while all the other students except for the Slytherins gave their well wishes to their Head Girl.

"Where 'iz she? We 'ave to get 'er fitted fast!" Fleur Weasley entered the room, holding a box of donuts and mayonnaise with her.

"Are you sure you should be eating THAT?" Ron asked his pregnant sister-in-law who glared at him like a vulture targeting its prey.

"Are you calling me fat?" Ron's face blanched as Fleur sobbed only to be heard by Bill who's looking tired as hell.

"They're asking all the passers and all the school's delegates to go to the stadium near the woods in 30 minutes by the way." Neville awkwardly said in the middle of Fleur's cries.

"That's 15 minutes ago!" Harry said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The seventh years went out of the cabin and rushed towards the woods. There, students from almost 25 schools gathered.

"Miss Granger!" Hermione saw Amanda Spellman and her doll, waving at her.

"Hello Amanda, please just call me Hermione." Hermione said as she sits beside the American girl.

"Alright, I see you got top marks! Wow, I wouldn't expect anything less from you. We used to study your essays from Hogwarts for our Magical Analysis subject." Hermione was stunned. How did Amanda's school get a hold of her essays? "Professor McGonagall sends them out to various schools. You should write a book when you're done with school, it saved us a lot of library time." She said, making Hermione blush.

"May I ask all candidates to please come up the stage." Hermione and Amanda walked up to the stage.

"Tomorrow, all of you will be participating in a Charity event in a muggle Children's Hospital. The candidates will be drawing lots on their assignments for tomorrow. Please be informed that tomorrow's event as well as your preliminary grade is 25 of your overall grade." Salem's principal said. Just then, a top hat appeared in front of the stage.

"Contestants, please pick one and discuss it with your schoolmates." Each candidate picked one. Amanda and her classmates are going to be Nurse's assistants.

Hermione dipped her hand inside the hat and drew out a piece of paper which read, "Fairy tale hour - make your own story."

"What did you got?" Ron asked, Hermione gave him the piece of paper.

"This is awesome, but what are we going to tell them?" Zabini asked.

"And what the bloody hell is a ferret-tale?" Pansy Parkinson asked. Suddenly, a loud infectious laughter erupted from the students.

"Ask Malfoy, he'll know!" Seamus Finnegan said, laughing even more.

"Nice going Pansy!" Malfoy glared at the Slytherin.

"I can picture it now, 'The Tale of the Twitchy Little Ferret'!" Ron said.

"All those in favor of the 'Tale of the Twitchy Little Ferret' raise your right hand." Zabini said in the spirit of democracy. Everyone except Malfoy raised their hands.

That night, the seventh years planned their presentation for the story hour. "I don't want anything to do with it." Malfoy said indignantly.

"Come on Draco, you're our muse for this one, you can't not join!" Zabini said, while Crabbe and Goyle nodded behind him.

"I'll join your pathetic story hour when I see the day that Pansy learns to spell Slytherin right." Malfoy insisted.

"S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N, honestly Draco you underestimate me." Pansy smirked at the blond Head Boy who turned his back on her. Pansy gave Zabini a thumbs up.

"So, how about it?" Zabini asked Malfoy.

"Fine but no human transfiguration or I'll kick your sorry arse." Draco said.

"Draco, it's a muggle hospital." The peculiar Slytherin replied.

The next day, the seventh years went to the Children's hospital with great anticipation. They set up their materials in the Visitor's lounge while Hermione, Malfoy , Ron, Harry and Zabini went to invite their audience in the ward.

"Hello! I'm Hermione and these are my classmates Harry, Ron, Blaise and Mal - I mean, Draco." Hermione said, feeling uneasy about calling Malfoy his first name. The children sat on their beds to take a closer look at their visitors.

"Lady, you talk funny." A boy of African-American descent said.

"That's because they're from England. My dad was born there and he talks the same way." A red haired, freckly faced girl said in a tone often used by Hermione when talking to Ron.

"Mister, you have pwetty eyes. My name is Jamie." A braided brown haired girl pulled Harry's pants. Harry knelt to the girl's level.

"Hello Jamie, I'm Harry. They said I got it from my mum." Harry said.

"Your mom must be rea'wy pwetty." The girl said.

"She was." Harry was surprised when the girl enveloped her in a tight hug.

Zabini was already in a conversation with a young boy while Ron is playing with the other kids, giving them piggy back rides.

"Lady, your boyfriend is bo'ed. My dad used to do that when my mom shops, he sits at the husband chair." A boy with blond hair and blue eyes pointed at Draco, making Hermione blush madly at the thought of her and Malfoy being an item.

"He's not my boyfriend." She told the boy.

"That's what my sister said when my mom caught him and Rolf making out." The boy answered back. Hermione ignored the biy's last statement when Ron arrived with a huge grin on his face.

"They're ready! Kids, come with me! We have a surprise for you." Ron said, the kids ran to him. Hermione and Harry smiled at how fatherly their friend has been acting. "He's showing signs of being a Weasley Dad!"Harry whispered, not to be over heard by Ron.

In the Visitor's lounge, the contestants are all busy attending to the children. The participants from Hogwarts has set up a small stage with a curtain that will be used for their presentation.

"Lady's and Gentlemen, Children of all ages, Welcome to Fairy Tale Hour!" The booming voice of Zacharias Smith said, making the children cheer.

"Our story for today is about respect and kindness to everyone. To play himself - I mean, the Prince, is Draco." Draco entered the stage wearing robes that could be mistaken as his father's. "The poor, pretty maid will be played by Hermione." Hermione appeared wearing peasant's clothing. "The wise wizard will be played by Harry." The audience cheered for Harry. "Vincent and Gregory will play the guards and lastly, Pansy and Pavarti will play the crazy witches. My dear audience, This is the 'Tale of the Twitchy Little Ferret'." The curtains opened revealing a large picture of a castle, almost the same as Hogwarts.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away. There lived a young prince who has everything in the world. He has the authority to lead a kingdom, gold and all the beautiful ladies fawning over him." Draco crossed the stage, acting like the over bearing git that he is.

"He is considered as one of the most handsome Princes in the world but his character is the opposite of his looks." Hermione appeared, carrying a bucket.

"One day, the Prince and his guards saw a maid, cleaning the floor of the throne room." Draco kicked the bucket in Hermione's direction, soaking the poor girl's dress.

"The maid got angry and went to the wise wizard." Harry appeared, in a costume much like how Dumbledore was when he was alive.

"The wizard took pity at the maid and made a potion. This potion will transform the Prince in what animal he's most likely to be." Harry gave Hermione a vial and went out of the stage.

"The next day, the Prince is sitting on his throne." Draco sits on the throne lazily. Hermione walked up to him, carrying a glass of juice. "The maid decided that there is no better time to offer the Prince a drink than now so in order to fulfill her plan, she put a small drop of the potion inside the glass." Hermione offered the glass to Draco with a smirk in her face.

"The Prince drank the juice and just then, the Prince transformed into a ferret." Draco disappeared an a doll ferret appeared in his place.

"The maid laughed at the Prince's state and left."

"The kingdom was shaken pretty badly at the news of their Prince's disappearance. It even gave their nemesis a chance to break into the kingdom." Pansy and Pavarti appeared as the crazy witches that they are, destroying everything that passes by. Harry appeared and pointed a fake wand with a star at the end, at them but slipped when he stepped in the spilled water from the bucket.

"The maid saw how the kingdom needs the Prince, and looks for the ferret in the garden."

"My Lord, you have to stop them." Hermione told the ferret doll.

"Change me back." Draco answered from behind the props.

"My Lord, I can't. The potion will only wear off once you have exhibited respect and kindness towards other people." Hermione pleaded.

"Oh look, the maid is talking to a ferret." Pansy said.

"Let's rid the world of crazy non magical girls." Pavarti threw fake rocks at Hermione.

"The maid twitched in pain and the ferret saw how much pain the girl has been through, so he did the most unlikely thing. he jumped and took a rock straight to his chest."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Hermione yelled. Just then Harry appeared and chased the two girls off the stage.

"My Lord, please don't die." Hermione said. Some of the children in the audience are shedding tears from the scene.

"You did great young Prince." Harry said.

"Suddenly, a strong light engulfed the ferret and it transformed into the handsome Prince." Draco appeared once again, knocked out.

"The wizard put his hand on the Prince's forehead." Harry shot Zacharias a dirty look.

"The Prince awakened." Draco snapped up eager to get Harry's hands off his forehead.

"The Prince apologized to the maid and promised not to be an arrogant sod - I mean, a mean Prince again." Zacharias Smith said.

"WHY DIDN'T THEY KISS?" A kid said from the audience. Draco and Hermione blanched.

"YEAH, DOES THE MAID AND THE PRINCE LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER?" Another kid asked.

"Do you want them to live happily ever after?" Zabini asked the kids who answered a resounding 'YES'.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" The crowd chanted, making Hermione blush out of embarassment. One kid, even went as far as to crying his eyes out.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked Malfoy who is as repulsed at the idea as her.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!"

"Hermione, do something." Ron said, as he tried to calm the crying kid.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!"

Hermione saw a man writing on a piece of paper and realized that they were being graded. So, being the competitive girl that she is, she mustered all the Gryffindor courage in her and gave Malfoy a once in a lifetime snog.

"Holy cow." A kid said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reactions?!


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: All together now - I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: I'm back with another Chapter...woohoo... after a thrilling Chapter 11, here's Chapter 12... Watch out for the next chaps... it's going to get really exciting

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 12**

**THE CALM BEFORE AND AFTER THE STORM**

There has been an abrupt halt on whatever it is that's happening in the Visitor's lounge of the Children's hospital. Everyone is staring at the brown haired girl who's locked lips with the blond guy.

"Bloody Hell, what's the world coming to?" Dean Thomas muttered.

"Harry, do something." Ron mouthed as his best friend snog the living daylights off the git.

Harry stood behind Hermione, unable to process what has been happening for the past few minutes. By the time Hermione and Malfoy gasped for air, the crowd gave a hysterical cheer.

"That was the best story hour ever!" A kid yelled from the crowd.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Pavarti asked, fanning herself with her hand.

Up on the makeshift stage, Hermione and Malfoy are still trapped in their little world, staring at each other. Blaise noticed the unwavering tension between the two so he shielded them from further embarrassment by closing the curtains.

Ron rushed towards the stage with the rest of the Hogwarts students. "What the hell is wrong with you, mudblood?" Draco pushed past Hermione and the gathering students and went out of he Visitor's lounge. Hermione turned around only to face her scowling best friends.

"If you're going to yell at me, save your breaths. I know what I did and I'm sorry." Tears fell from the Head Girl's face, a rare sight knowing how unemotional the girl is.

"Why did you do it?" Ron asked, unnerved by his best friend's tears. "You see those faces in the crowd, those kids clearly deserve to be happy." Hermione said, wiping her tears away.

"Hermione, you could have done things differently or is that what you really want?" Harry said.

"Are you suggesting that I have feelings for Mal – look, I don't even want to say his name." Harry chuckled at Hermione's reaction.

"Whatever Hermione, just so you know, you made the kids really happy today. It's time that you make yourself happy too." Harry hugged Hermione while Ron followed.

"I still can't believe you snog the ferret!" Ron said.

That night, the seventh years gathered in their cabin's living room. "Hermione, can we talk to you for just a second?" Lavender, Pavarti and the rest of the seventh year girls approached their Head Girl acting all giggly, even the Slytherin girls are in it.

"Sure, what's up?" Hermione asked.

"Alright, can we ask all guys to please get out?" Lavender announced, earning a glare from the boys.

"This is a free area, we can do whatever we want!" Ron replied, offended at how the guys are being driven away by the ladies.

"You can do whatever you want elsewhere or do you prefer being hexed?" Pansy smirked.

"Whatever!"

"Ron, don't argue with them. It's completely pointless to argue with women." Seamus dragged Ron out of the room. After all the boys are out of earshot, Lavender locked the door while the girls gathered around Hermione.

"Alright, now we can start." Padma said.

"You're so lucky! Who would have thought that you're the first person among all of us to kiss Draco Malfoy!" Hermione's face blanched. She has just unwittingly joined a girl talk and the topic is not her best interest.

"What do you mean I'm lucky? I kissed my worst enemy, the bane of my existence and Parkinson, you used to date him. You should have at least kissed him!"

"Nope." The Slytherin said. This brought thousands of speculations to burn in ashes.

"You have to admit, he's got the looks." Hannah Abbott said.

Outside, the guys are trying to listen in on the ongoings inside the living room. "What are you doing? Have you no class?" George Weasley said when he noticed the guys listening in on the door. "They kicked us out of the room, the least they can do is to let us listen to their Girl Talk." Zacharias Smith said. George's eyes widened.

"Did you say Girl Talk? Why didn't you say so,I've been willing to try out the latest version of the extendible ears which Fred thought of before he died." George gave his wand a flick and an ear-like device appeared.

Inside the room, Hermione is suddenly bombarded by questions which she would only answer when hell freezes over. "So, how was it? You know, it's a myth in Hogwarts that someone who kisses a Malfoy is the one who harbors deep love for him. Afterall, who would want to kiss an arrogant guy from that family?" Susan Bones said. Hermione snorted at that load of bull crap.

"They have a point." Ron said, as the guys listened in. Meanwhile, Harry came in from a quick shower while Malfoy and Zabini just arrived from flying.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry asked. the other guys hushed the hero.

"So Granger, tell us! How did the kiss go? Is Potter a better kisser?" Harry's eyes widened when he heard his name on the girl's conversation.

"I don't know, I'm not planning on snogging Harry anytime soon. He's like my brother, the thought of doing that is revolting." Harry laughed at Hermione's answer.

"Just tell us, how did it feel like, locking lips with Malfoy?" Pavarti asked. Malfoy's eyes widened while Zabini couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut it!" Malfoy said.

"No, we still haven't heard about your skills!" George Weasley said.

"Alright, stop bugging me. I don't know how to describe his lips or whatever it is you want to hear but all I can say is that it's better than kissing Victor." Suddenly, the girl's gave a loud shriek. Outside, Malfoy couldn't help but smile, pretty pleased with himself.

Suddenly, the doors opened. The guys ran off to their separate positions, pretending not to hear anything.

"You can use the living room now." Padma said, giggling like the school girl that she is. Hermione went out of the living room and saw Malfoy smirking at her.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll slap it off myself!" Hermione's face reddened when she remembered what happed at the hospital.

"I knew it, you really can't get your hands or your lips off me." Malfoy said with a malicious smirk on his face. Hermione walked straight to the Slytherin, fists up in the air when suddenly, a couple of strong arms pulled her away.

"Hermione, he's not worth it." Harry said.

"Oh yes he is, put me down!" Hermione ordered but Harry still won't budge.

"Hermione, you'll get disqualified! That's rule 53, no candidate should exhibit physical violence." Pavarti warned the angry Head Girl.

"Aha! maybe you want to be disqualified so you can stay a week in my house! Oh Granger, you have stalker tendencies." Hermione's eyes widened. Whomever it is that taught Malfoy how to speak must be burned alive. "I never thought that you'll take advantage of me." Malfoy added.

"You're such a d-"

"Hermione!"

"Dimwit!" Hermione managed to say before she stormed out of the room.

"You just have to rub that in, don't you Ferret?" Ron said before following Hermione.

"If I didn't know better Malfoy, I'd think that you're smitten with Hermione." Harry said, smiling at the Slytherin as if he knows something that Draco didn't. Blaise Zabini watched the scene unfold, amused.

The next day, Professor McGonagall called Fleur, Hermione and Malfoy at the living room. "I heard about the spectacle that you made at the children's hospital. You two should have known better, especially you Miss Granger!" Hermione bowed her head, sincerely apologetic about her actions.

"Sorry professor, I was -"

"I understood what happened Miss Granger. Your peers pressured you but still, you had a choice. You're lucky that the Head Doctor of the Hospital didn't take your actions seriously. He said that the kids had more fun in one day that the whole year that they were in that Hospital." Hermione felt flattered, at least her efforts didn't go to waste.

"Let's put that issue in the past and focus on the new task at hand, which was handed to us today." Professor McGonagall took out a piece of parchment and gave it to Hermione.

_Preliminary Swimsuit and Talent Competition_

_Saturday, 7:00 PM_

_Rules:_

_1. Each contestant is to present the Swimsuit two days before the competition to avoid any wardrobe malfunction. Only one piece and two-piece swimsuits are allowed. No exceptions._

_2. There will be a rehearsal on Friday, 3:00 PM. Attendance is a must._

_3. The candidates will perform a 3 minute routine for the talent competition with or without the help of an escort. All talent numbers will be submitted to the committee before the competition._

_Thank You and Good Luck!_

_Ms. Magic Competition, Inc. _

"Oh hell no, I'm not going to parade around wearing a swimsuit!" Hermione yelled.

"'Ermione, 'zat 'iz 'ze rule! No Beauty Pageant 'iz complete witz'out 'zat! I used to love zat part." Fleur said. Hermione sighed; she's completely rethinking why she's still in the competition.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy cleared his throat. "Professor, may I ask why am I in this meeting?" Malfoy said, amused at what the next part of the competition is.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, you'll be accompanying Ms. Granger to her practices and to go to a muggle mall and help her pick out a swimsuit as punishment for what happened at the Hospital." Hermione gagged. She's not going to let Malfoy see her in a swimsuit even if it costs her life.

"Can you reconsider?" Malfoy asked, if there is a pleading tone to a Malfoy's stone cold arrogance, this will be it.

"That is out of the question."

"You'll leave tomorrow with Bill and Fleur. As for now Miss Granger, I hope that you already have a talent in mind." Hermione froze, this will be a long week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: All together now - I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: Woohoo! I finished another chapter...thanks to all the reviewers who responded to nmy last question. The result will be posted on my next chapter... but for now, enjoy reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 13**

**TROUBLE?**

Hermione woke up from a loud disgusting, vomitting noise from the bathroom. "Honey, are you alright?" Bill knocked on the bathroom, worried at his pregnant wife. "What's going on?" Hermione asked, half-asleep.

"She's having a terrible and, not to mention, nasty case of morning sickness." Hermione felt her heart wrench for the French lady. Fleur is in for one hell of a pregnancy.

"Will she be alright?"

"I don't think she can join you today, I'll ask Professor McGonagall to let George join you instead." Bill said, apologetic. Hermione went downstairs to jumpstart her day with a good serving of breakfast after that nasty wake up call. Harry and Ron are already in the coffee table, chatting.

"That's the sickest wake up call ever." Ron said, sipping his coffee.

"I fell soprry for her." Harry asked, taking a bite from his toast. Hermione made herself some hot chocolate, and sat beside Harry.

"She'll be okay, Harry; it's a part of the pregnancy so you blokes must make girls feel like a Queen everyday because we get all the crap." Ron snorted in his coffee while Harry just chuckled.

"That's what you get for biting the apple." Ron muttered.

"What did you say? take that back or I'll - " Hermione exclaimed.

"Just kidding, Hermione live a little!" The red head chuckled at his best friend's display of girl power.

"Speaking of girls, Did you send a letter to Ginny?" Harry's face reddened while Ron is almost ready to whack his best friend in the head.

"Harry, get a move on! How could you be a part of the family if you and Ginny won't get together?" Ron said in a convincing tone often used by .

"Shut up Ron, I already wrote to her yesterday. The owl should be arriving soon." Just then, an owl flew in carrying three envelopes and a parcel. The nocturnal bird dropped one letter to Hary, another to Ron and the package and the letter went to Hermione.

Hermione opened her letter and read it silently.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? Hogwarts misses all of you so much! The Gryffindor table is extremely quiet without your bossiness, Ron's stupidity and Harry's sex appeal. By the way, Congratulations on making it at the top of the preliminaries, we are so proud of you. Luna insists that a Vengling Pinkywink, whatever that is, gave you luck. Silly, I know! _

_Now, I believe that it's about time that you pick out a swimsuit for that blasted part of the contest. Honestly, that is so degrading, as if you're going to jump on a river after walking!_

_Anyway, when we went to Hogsmeade yesterday, I saw this divine bathing suit that will look utterly sexy on you and your well kept secret figure._

_Don't forget to send pictures!_

_Fabulously yours,_

_Ginny_

_P.S_

_Harry wrote to me, tell him that I'm still waiting._

"That is so sweet!" Hermione gushed, while Harry and Ron stared at her. "What did she say?" Harry asked almost excitedly. Hermione folded the letter neatly, and placed it under her mug.

"She said she's still waiting." Harry's eyes lit up, and flashed a goofy grin.

"What the hell does that mean? Why can't you just kiss and make up, or out?" Ron said, earning a glare from Hermione. "Because Ronald, unlike you, Harry is concerned about Ginny's feelings. He wants to take it slowly after what happened during 6th year." Harry nodded in support for Hermione.

"I never knew you were a getleman Harry, thanks for taking it is easy on my sister." Ron smiled at his best friend with gratitude. Hermione opened the box carefully, while Ron tried to peak in.

"Bloody Hell!" The redhead said, seeing a white and silver sequined, one piece swimsuit.

"You're not thinking about wearing THAT!" Harry pointed at the small amount of clothing.

"It is - tiny. " Ron cannot find the words to describe it.

"Oh stop it you two, I'm a girl and I can wear whatever I want. Well, at least I think I can." Hermione gulped.

"Oh, 'zat 'iz so gorgeous." Fleur said as she enters with Bill and George.

"Gorgeous? That's too revealing." Harry exclaimed like an over protective brother.

"Harry, don't pretend that you don't like it!" George sat opposite Harry, smirking. Harry glared at the remaining Weasley Twin. Hermione has always been like a sister, he won't tolerate her wearing skimpy clothes.

"I like it, it's pretty but I won't allow Hermione to wear it." Hermione chuckled, if only he knew who sent the swimsuit.

"Let's take a vote!" Zabini entered the room with Malfoy who's scowling.

"You know Zabini, you can make a very good member of the Wizengamot." Bill said, amused at the Slytherin who just gave a smirk.

"All those in favor of not letting Granger wear the utterly ravishing swimsuit, raise your hands." Harry and Ron raised their hands.

"That wouldn't be the first everybody went against you two, is it? Oh well, all those in favor of letting Granger wear the swimsuit that will bring her to the finals, raise tour hands." Fleur, George, Blaise and Bill raised their hands.

"Malfoy didn't raise his hand!" Ron said.

"You see Weasley, unlike some, I don't really care what Granger wears." Malfoy bit back. Majority won, Hermione is going to wear Ginny's well chosen swimsuit.

Professor McGonagall came in, wearing travel robes. "I'm going to Hogwarts to check on some things. I'm leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley incharge and I'm expecting all five of you to avoid getting to too much trouble." Bill nodded while Harry and his classmates groaned.

"Mr. Zabini, I'm putting you in charge of handling Miss Granger's affairs in the competition until Fleur is alright. Mr. Malfoy, you'll go with Miss Granger to buy what she needs as scheduled. I think it's best that Mr. Potter will go with you while Ronald will join Mr. Zabini." Malfoy scoffed.

That afternoon, George, Harry, Hermione and Malfoy went to the nearby muggle mall. "Woah, this is like Diagon Alley and Hogsmead in one big house." George said, amused at the sheer number of shops.

"Well, we have lots of places like these. We have loads in England." Hermione commented.

"Dad will have the time of his life in these kinds of places."

"Alright, enough with the gibberish, where are we off to?" Malfoy grumpily said, earning a glare from the Gryffindors. "Look,we're here on business, can we stick to the bloody plan?" The blonde Slytherin added.

"All right ferret, let's get Miss Granger her precious shoes." George bit back, ushering the seventh years to a shoe store.

Inside, An array of colorful shoes of different styles caught the Head Girl's attention. There is this one particular black sandals with a peculiar silver snake emblem at the center that caught her interest. When she was about to grab the wonderful shoes, a hand swiped it from her view.

"Hey, Give that back!" Hermione said in frustration.

"No." Diana Eastwick, the Salem candidate said with a smirk on her face.

"I saw that first!" Hermione demanded.

"Well, I grabbed it first so back off." The boys heard the commotion behind of the racks and rushed towards Hermione who's now in the middle of a tag-of-war with Diana.

"What's going on?" George asked, catching the battling girl's attention.

"She stole my shoe!" Hermione said in a Lavender-ish manner.

"It doesn't have your name on it!" The other girl said in a bitchy way that would give Pansy a run for her money.

Harry walked in between the two girls, before they start pulling each other's hair while Malfoy is talking to a saleslady. "Settle down, Miss, what's the color of your swimsuit?" George tried to see reason in the looming girl fight.

"Yellow, but that's none of your business!" Diana Eastwick said.

Suddenly, a guy not taller than Malfoy approached the group. "Diana, I already paid for your shoes." The guy is holding a paperbag. "Oh my God, it's Harry Potter!" The guy said in a very Brititsh manner, almost bowing in front of the hero. "Hi, I'm Rolf Scamander, I study in Durmstrang but I'm here to be Diana's escort. It's apleasure to meet you." Hermione's eyes widened when he heard the guy's name.

"Scamander, are you related to the great Newt Scamander?" Hermione said in awe. Leave it to Hermione to remember author's name at random rime.

Rolf Scamander has an air of elegance in him but he also has a boyish charm. With his spikey brown hair and green eyes, his looks show all the signs of a lady killer.

"He's my granddad. If he's Harry, then you must be Hermione Granger. Dumbledore, may he rest in peace, always talked about you when he came to visit. Apparently, you're the top witch in Hogwarts." Hermione felt a huge pride. She never thought Dumbledore would ever talk about her. Suddenly, Diana cleared her throat in an utterly disgusting manner that almost made everyone gag.

"Come on Rolf, we don't want to be associated with them." Diana went out of the shop, walking to the beat of her own drum.

"Don't mind her she's just scared that Miss Granger right here will take her thunder! Honestly speaking, I'm rooting for you. 'Wits beyond Measure is Man's greatest treasure' is one of your school house's credo after all." Rolf said, giving a two thumbs up.

"Thanks." Hermione said, sicerely flattered and surprised that Rolf, a Durmstrang student, knew the Ravenclaw credo.

"Well, I have to follow her before she threw a bf."

"What the hell is a bf?" Malfoy asked from behind the group, curious at the peculiat term.

"Bitch fit, See you guys in rehearsals." Rolf went to follow Diana who's waiting impatiently outside the shop.

"Now that the drama is all over, can we please go?" Malfoy asked.

"Wait, Hermione hasn't picked a shoe yet" Harry said,always thinking about others.

"Sir, here's your change." The saleslady said, handing the blond a bag. "Thank you very much, please come back soon." She politely said.

"Here Granger." Malfoy threw the paperbag at Hermione and went out of the shop. George, Harry and Hermione took a peak inside the box and saw the same shoes with silver snake emblem in it. Hermione couldn't help but smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: All together now - I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: Alright, this is the next chapter... thanks for all those who reviewed... I have a poll on my profile, please answer it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 14**

**PREPARATIONS **

""We're here!" George announced as he, Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy arrived at the cabin from the nearby mall.

"Oh my God, you have to let us see the shoes!" Lavender said, almost begging Hermione. Harry just shook his head as he thought about the peculiarities of women.

"Here." Hermione handed the paper bag carefully.

Pansy snatched the paper bag from the Head Girl and took out the shoe box. The rest of the girls gathered around the Slytherin girl. Hermione chuckled; the solution for the Inter-House unity among girls is just right under their noses or in this case, their feet.

"Oh my –" Hannah Abbot gasped.

"It's gorgeous!" Millicent Bulstrode whispered while Ron, who overheard the conversation, snorted. The girls glared at him as if he was vermin.

"It's just a bloody shoe!" Ron exclaimed as Harry pulled him to his side.

"Hermione, not to be rude or anything, but this shoe seems to be a little bit Slytherin-ish." Pavarti said, pointing at the snake emblem.

"Well, uh – "Hermione froze, she didn't know whether to tell the nosy girls that Malfoy bought the shoe, which will raise suspicions or deny that Malfoy bought the shoe which will make her an ungrateful git.

"Granger, there you are! We have a lot of matter to discuss." Zabini said, entering cabin with a stack of papers in his hand. Hermione sighed and thanked Merlin for Blaise Zabini.

"Alright, just let me put these upstairs." Hermione said.

"Let me get that for you, 'Mione." Harry volunteered, being the noble Gryffindor that he is.

"Draco you must stay too, I had a meeting with the organizers, and Hermione's going to need all the help she can get from you." The blond Slytherin sat on a couch, muttering words beyond a child's grasp while the Gryffindor Head Girl sat opposite him.

"You'll be having a rehearsal tomorrow, I have already submitted the swimsuit that you'll be wearing, and they liked it. Meanwhile, they moved the submission of talents until tonight. What are you planning to do, Granger?" Hermione's face blanched. She actually has not thought about a talent that she could perform. She will bore people to death by telling them a historical account of the Goblin rebellion. It will take hours to brew a potion and flying is definitely out of the question.

"I don't know. I haven't done anything non-academic since before Hogwarts." The Head Girl admitted. Blaise Zabini nodded, he understood the Head Girl perfectly. "Well, you hardly do anything but hiding in the library." Malfoy said.

"Lucky for you, I had the brilliant idea of contacting your parents this morning and they sent me this." Hermione's eyes widened when the sneaky sod named Blaise Zabini flashed her pictures from last summer in all her glittery clothed glory, belting her way to a song.

"Give me that!" Hermione pounced at Zabini, trying to steal the photo. "You didn't tell us you can sing!" Blaise smirked.

"You never asked." Hermione's face showed all shades of red.

"This photo answers our dilemma."

"No it doesn't, muggle technology isn't allowed." The smart Gryffindor justified.

"Yup, but it doesn't stop us from making music! Draco can help you with that." Hermione's eyes widened. There is certainly no way in hell that Draco Malfoy will help her. They have a running bet; he'll make her look like an idiot.

"As if that would happen, I don't wan't anything to do with it." Malfoy said.

"Of course you'll do it; I already had Aunt Narcissa ship your piano. It will be here tomorrow morning." Draco glared at his best friend.

"You told mother?"

"Yes, and she's thrilled. She also saw you and Granger kissing in the prophet." Hermione felt a huge amount of blood rising to her face.

"What did she say? Zabini, you'll have me killed!"

"Draco, focus, there are far more important things than your life at the moment."

"What could be more important than my bloody life?"

"Well, Mr. Self-centered is in the building. Let's see, best friend of mine, how about Hogwarts' honor!" Hermione snorted, Blaise really needs to sort out his priorities.

"Whatever, I'm not going to do it!" The blond Slytherin stormed out of the room, and rushed upstairs. After an awkward silence, Hermione spoke up.

"Now that he's out of the way, I must tell you that I cannot perform without music. I'll faint out of stage fright."

"Don't worry Granger, you can do it. For the mean time, you must decide what song you're going to sing. Celestina Warbeck is on the judges' panel by the way so butchering her songs is out of the question." Hermione chuckled. She does not intend to sing a Celestina Warbeck song even if it cost her life.

The next day, Hermione woke up to Fleur's disgusting morning sickness for the second morning in a row. "Don't talk to me or I'll cut out any'zing 'zat sticks out from your skin." Fleur yelled, scaring the hell out of every male in the house except for her loving husband.

"Good Morning!" Dean Thomas greeted her politely with Seamus by his side, devouring the pancakes.

Hermione sat opposite the two, while she's looking around for her best friends. "They went to do their projects." Neville said as he sat beside the Head Girl. Hermione's jaw dropped, this would be the first time that Harry and Ron did a schoolwork without her. "What are they feeding us here, Harry and Ron, honestly?" She said.

"They're with some Salem students. Let's all hope Harry won't be mobbed." Seamus said, drooling with syrup.

Just then, Harry and Ron arrived, grinning happily. "Good morning, dear best friend." Harry said, kissing Hermione' forehead while Ron hugged her tightly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the two. "Harry, Ron, what's going on?" Hermione said, positively curious about her friends' odd behavior.

"Nothing, we just made new friends today. We found a guy who can actually fix Sirius' bike! He owns 5 of them!" Harry excitedly said.

"Students here are brilliant!" Ron concluded.

Just then, Zabini arrived with Malfoy who's stomping like a spoiled brat. "Granger, do you have a song yet?" Blaise asked. Hermione nodded and handed the Slytherin a compilation of songs.

"I can't decide on a slow or a fast one!" Hermione whispered.

"You're going to sing?" Ron asked, surprised at his friend's choice for the talent show.

"Regretfully, yes." Hermione answered back, humiliation just inches away.

"Come on, I'll help you rehearse. Draco's piano just arrived." Hermione followed the Slytherin inside the living room, a beautiful White Grand Piano in the center.

"He plays this thing?" Hermione asked, feeling the smooth surface of the piano.

"Are you kidding me? He's sensational." Blaise said as he uncovered the keys. He took the sheet music from the Head Girl, while Hermione put up a huge amount of Silencing charms so she won't be heard outside the room.

Outside, Harry and the rest of the seventh years are trying to listen in. "It's useless." Pansy said.

Hermione and Blaise practiced the whole morning, and went out just in time for lunch. "Do you have a song?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, feeling proud of herself. "She's going to be great!" Zabini said. "Draco, you and Hermione are going to the rehearsals. Don't be late!" Zabini reminded his best friend who just shrugged.

After lunch, Draco and Hermione went to the cabin and prepared for the rehearsals. Hermione scanned her closet for a comfortable jugging pants and fitted shirt, she chose not to wear any make up and tied her hair in a bun. Outside, Draco is all GQ-ed up, wearing his usual black suit and a silver tie.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Malfoy said, scanning the Gryffindor from head to toe.

"We're going to a rehearsal Malfoy, not a ball!" Hermione replied.

"You certainly don't have any class! No one can mistake you for anything higher than a mudblood."

Hermione is immensely offended by the Slytherin's words. She backed up a couple of steps, entered her room and shut her door.

"I'll show you class, ferret." Hermione muttered. She took out one of the dresses that Fleur bought for her, it was a gold mini parachute tube dress. She let her wild curls flow and put on light make up, then she begrudgingly put on her black heels. She finished just in time for Malfoy to knock her door savagely.

"GRANGER, WE'RE LATE!!!" Malfoy yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." She said as she took another glance at her mirror. "Bloody Ferret won't know what hit him." She whispered.

Draco Malfoy almost got the wind knocked of him when he saw Hermione walking towards him. "Is this suffice?" Hermione asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Malfoy cleared his throat, trying his very best not to gawk at his rival.

"Let's - er, go." The blond said, following the Head Girl's lead.

When they arrived, the candidates are already there, wearing their most comfortable outfits. None of them is wearing high heels and skimpy dress. "This is all your fault!" Hermione groaned.

Amanda approached the two, still playing around with her dolly. "Hermione, thank goodness you're here. Diana won't stop talking trash at you, it's sickening." Amanda said with concern for the brown haired Gryffindor.

"Let's just forget about her, she's just putting herself on a pedestal. Am I right Malfoy?" Hermione asked the Slytherin.

"He's your escort?" Amanda asked, curiosity written all over her face.

Suddenly, a tall, black haired, pointy faced woman entered the practice hall. "What are you wearing?" The Woman exclaimed. Hermione felt her knees weaken out of shame. "These are our regular clothes, for our rehearsals." A candidate said, quivering with fear.

"You have no sense of decorum! Ms. Magic should always be dressed from her nails down from the tips of her hair." The woman laid her eyes on the pair from Hogwarts. "Ah, I see one of you had the sense to follow tradition. I'm giving all of you 30 minutes to change, starting now." The candidates glared at Hermione as they went out of the hall. "Show off." Diana Eastwick said.

"Well done!" Rolf Scamander said, as he passed by the Gryffindor.

"You were saying?" Malfoy asked, mischief in his tone.

After half an hour of waiting, the girls returned, dressed to kill. The rehearsals went as soon as the last candidate arrived and went on until the rehearsals, Hermione and Draco trudged back to their cabin to get a good night sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: All together now - I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: Woohoo... I finally had time to update... It's my finals week but in order to set my mind straight, I just had to do this first! LOL... Please R&R...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 15**

**SWIMSUIT COMPETITION **

"Hermione, wake up!" The Head Girl rolled around her bed, and covered her ears with a fluffy pillow. "Hermione, you have to wake up or I'll send Fleur in." Harry said, failing abysmally on his task to wake up his best friend.

"Harry, get a bloody life!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm trying to get a life by waking you up or Fleur will go ballistic on me." Harry pulled the comfortable blanket where Hermione was hiding herself.

"You're dead!" She jumped from her bed and tackled Harry to the ground. "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus!" She said as she sits on Harry's back.

"Alright, now could you please get off me and prepare yourself for breakfast? Fleur invited an old friend of hers to fix you up." The raven-haired hero said.

"I don't need fixing." Hermione said, indignantly.

"Listen Hermione, if you truly want to win, I know that you'll do anything at all cost so please, I know you're not a morning person but pull yourself together."

"I'm so sorry Harry. I am so nervous right now. What if I forget the words or become out of tune in the talent competition and what if I fall flat on my face during the bloody swimsuit competition? Harry, everyone will laugh at me." Hermione stood and broke down on her bed.

"They won't. You're Hermione Granger; anyone who pisses you off will have to answer to me and Ron." Harry said, trying his best to get Hermione to relax.

"Perhaps you're right, thanks Harry."

"Now, I want you downstairs in 20 minutes." Harry went out of the room and closed the door gently.

Outside, Fleur is already tapping her feet impatiently. "'Iz she awake, of all 'ze days to be irresponsible, she 'as to chose 'zis important day." The French lady said.

"She's awake; she's just taking a bath."

"Perfect. Pierre, let's wait for 'er inside so we can start fixing 'er up." Fleur told a tall man with red highlights and a colorful scarf around his neck.

Harry decided that he does not want to be around the French when Hermione has done washing up so he went down to the living room where Zabini is playing the piano and where Ron and Malfoy are having another staring match.

"Hermione's in for a rough day." Harry said.

"Honestly, why do women take hours in preparing themselves? Can't they all just put on decent clothes; brush their hair as we do?" The red head asked.

"Ask yourself Weasel, would you go out with a girl who looks manlier than you?" Malfoy asked, with the Slytherin version of Hermione's lecturing manner.

Suddenly, Blaise played a soft mellow tune. "This will be Granger's song." The other Slytherin said. The other seventh years heard the fine music coming from the living room and gathered around.

"That sounds so sweet. I wonder how the lyrics go." Lavender said.

"It should be better than Celestina Warbeck's." Crabbe said. Everyone except for Draco seems to be amused.

"Mate, I think you're losing your touch. You play like a washed up, alcoholic Weird Sister." Draco Malfoy mocked his best friend.

"Well, let me see you try." Blaise said, challenging the blond Malfoy heir.

"Alright, move over idiot!" Malfoy pushed Blaise off the chair. Blaise stood behind the pompous prat, with a smirk on his face.

The seventh years listened intently. "You have to see this!" Pansy told her classmates.

Draco touched the keys as if he's touching a child's delicate skin, his face filled with euphoria. He glanced at the sheet music in front of him. He stopped for a moment to read and analyze each note, playing the song inside his head. Then, he placed the sheet on top of the piano and placed his hands on the keys gently. He pressed every key with the grace of a charm's master.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that he's been doing this since he's a kid."

"Weasel, in case you're not aware, pureblood upbringing requires each offspring to learn at least two instruments." Zabini said.

"I knew that." The redhead said, somehow thankful that Zabini did not insult his family.

The seventh years looked amazed at how Draco Malfoy exhibited a talent rarely seen from the likes of him. Suddenly, just when the song is reaching its climax, they heard a loud, deafening scream coming from Hermione's room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Hermione yelled.

"'Zo you expect us to let you walk in a swimsuit wiz'out getting a bikini wax?" The guys heard a collective 'Ouch' from the girls.

"Who the hell is this hair extinguisher?"

"'Zis 'iz Pierre, 'ez one of 'ze best beauty experts in 'ze magical world." Fleur said.

Suddenly they heard the loudest screech that Hermione ever made. "I think I'm going to be sick." Ron said.

Hermione never stepped out off her room since Fleur and Pierre took her hostage. It's nearly 6:00, the competition will start in about an hour. "Where's Malfoy? Is everything set?" Harry asked Ron and Zabini who are shrinking the Grand Piano. "I'm right here." Malfoy said, walking towards the living room, wearing a silver suit.

"Sleek." Blaise said.

Suddenly, Fleur and Pierre entered the room with satisfied smirks on their faces.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

Suddenly, Hermione came in dressed in dark green velvet coat and her Slytherin-ish shoes. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail, almost as straight as Fleur's hair. Her hands are covered in white gloves. "You never seize to amaze me!" Ron said.

"Do I look alright?"

"You look far from alright - erm, in a positive way of course." The redhead replied, goofily.

Pierre scanned Malfoy and Hermione from their head to toe. "You're perfect for each o'zer." The French stylist said, earning a glare from the two Heads.

The delegates from Hogwarts went to the auditorium where the Swimsuit competition and the Talent show is going to be held. A couple of schools are already lined up. "Alright you lot, we better hurry up so we can get good seats. Follow me or you'll be my next test subjects for a new product." George announced. The other students followed George obediently without question.

"Zabini, you'll have to take it from here." Bill instructed as he ushers his wife and her friend inside auditorium.

Backstage, the candidates are already lined up with their escorts. "Candidates, I'd like to remind all of you that you have to say your name, school, and who do you consider as your hero. No vital statistics or whatever rubbish those muggles say during this part of the show." The black haired lady instructed.

After almost 30 minutes, the lights went dim. "Ladies and especially Gentlemen, welcome to the Swimsuit and Talent competition of the Ms. Magic competition." The men in the audience started howling and wolf whistling.

"Before we get started, let me remind all of you that the Committee on Security will implement tight measures to ensure that no obnoxious behavior towards our participants will be left unpunished." The crowd went silent and the howls were replaced by polite applause.

"Now that we settle that issue, let me introduce the judges. First is internationally acclaimed singer and songwriter, Celestina Warbeck." The crowd cheered for the songstress. "Our next judge is the author of 'Home Life and Habits of British Muggles' put your hands together for Wigworthy Wilhem." Hermione's eyes lit up from backstage. She recognized the author from one of her Muggle Studies references. "Our third judge is the Captain and Seeker of the United States Quidditch Team, everyone please welcome Maximus Brankovitch III." The Americans in the audience cheered for one of their sports heroes.

"Our fourth and final judge was once a member of the defunct Wizard Rock band, the Hobgoblins. Everyone, put your hands together for Stubby Boardman." Harry who was drinking a glass of complementary pumpkin juice almost choked, spluttering the orange colored drink.

"Alright everyone, without further delay, let us welcome our candidates as they parade in their swimsuits!" The crowd went into hysteria as the girls appear one by one.

"I am Paula Cruz from Spain Magical Montessori and my hero is non other than Harry Potter." Backstage, Harry felt his face blush.

"Mabuhay, I am Joan Reyes from Siquijor Academy in the Philippines and if I were to chose who my favorite hero is, my answer will be Harry Potter." Harry stood beside Hermione, Ron and Zabini who are now laughing at him.

"Hello, I am Estrelia Suarez from Eskwela de Magia in Mexico and my hero is Harry Potter."

Harry is now trying to stop himself from running out of the hall and drown himself from the embarrassment. Blaise sat beside Harry, still laughing hysterically. Diana Eastwick went up the stage with Rolf Scamander who looks as if he can't wait to push the girl off the stage. "Good Luck." Hermione said, somehow calming the guy's mood.

The crowd cheered for the Salem bet. Rolf stood at the other side of the stage and summoned Diana's coat off her. The crowd went wild at the sight of the curly blond girl's slender form. "I'm Diana Eastwick representing the rocking Salem Institute of Magic and my hero is the boy who lived, Harry Potter." The crowd leaped as Diana exits the stage.

"Let me see you top that!" Diana told Amanda who's dressed in a red coat that is just two inches above her knees. Amanda's escort lead her to the stage, the Americans applauded their other candidate. Diana Eastwick watches from back stage with a smirk on her face. "INCENDIO!" The crowd gasped as Amada's dress caught fire, revealing a fiery red swimsuit with yellow sequins that took the form of a flame.

"I am Amanda Spellman from the New Orleans Institute of Magic, My hero is Harry Potter because he laid his life in order to save us all. We all owe our lives from him. give it up for Harry Potter." The crowd cheered for Amanda's stellar introduction.

Backstage, Hermione is panicking. "Merlin!" She said, biting the sides of her thumb, her nerves are slowly taking over her.

"Miss Granger, you're up next!"

"There's nothing that can top Amanda's intro unless you make out on stage." Ron's suggestion went in vain, when Hermione and Malfoy pointed their wands at the youngest Weasley son.

"Miss Granger!" The assistant yelled.

"Granger, when I say go, face me, wrap you right arm on my neck and raise your left leg so it reaches my waist."

"What?"

"Just do it." The Slytherin insisted.

They went up the stage, the crowd went wild. After that spectacle during the Charity Event, they became quite popular. "Ready?" Malfoy said in an icy tone.

The Head Boy and Head Girl stared at each other, the later is so nervous she'll explode. "Go." Hermione wrapped her right arm around the blond's neck, but forgot to put up her leg. Malfoy scooped her left leg to his waist. "Hold on." The blonde whispered. He dipped the Gryffindor slowly as he bites the ribbon of her coat in the process, revealing the brown haired girl's silver sequined swimsuit.

Everyone from Hogwart's jaw dropped while the audience is in total shock. "I need a cold shower." Seamus Finnegan said.

After the audience got over the initial shock, they applauded outrageously. Draco puts down the Gryffindor and properly took off her coat from her shoulders. "Wow." Hermione whispered while Malfoy just smirked at her.

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are a lot of heroes in today's society, and as much as I love Harry who saved me countless of times, I think that he would agree with me if I say that everyone who sacrificed their lives from the past war deserves to be our heroes. They fought for the worthiest cause of all, and that is the prevalence of Justice, Equality, Morality and all things good." The crowd cheered for Hermione.

"I can't wait for what they'll do during the talent competition." Susan Bones said, wiping her tears after Hermione's touching speech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: All together now - I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: Woohoo... After days of settling a bleep-load of sidestories, this is Chapter 16...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 16**

**SHOCKER**

Harry, Ron, and Zabini are all shocked, gaping at their classmates who are walking towards them. Hermione is still processing everything that just happened while Malfoy is looking at the girls who are running back and forth. His eyes paused in Amanda Spellman's direction. Curiosity struck him when he saw that the girl has no mirror around her unlike the other girls.

"What did just happen?" Hermione muttered. Malfoy just walked away and ignored the Gryffindor's question.

"Granger, there's no time for silly questions. You should get ready for the Talent Competition. Weasley, enlarge the piano." Zabini ordered. Harry went with Hermione to make sure that no person of male gender will ever come close to Hermione until she's fully and adequately dressed.

"Mr. Zabini, may I please speak with you for a moment?" The pageant instructor approached the Slytherin. "I'm afraid that the panel didn't approve of your participation in Miss Granger's Talent performance however, they suggest that she does something with her escort instead or by herself if she can handle it." Blaise looked like he's ready to kill at that very moment.

"Why are you telling me this now?" The Slytherin bellowed. His composure is far from the laid back Slytherin that he is.

"I'm sorry but that is the panel's final decision." The woman said. Blaise stormed inside the dressing room, not caring about the collective screams from the candidates.

"Granger, we have a problem." The Slytherin yelled.

"Can't it wait until I'm done?" The Head Girl said from the other side of the divider.

"No, you're in big trouble. The panel declined my participation on your performance." Blaise said. They heard a loud crash from Hermione's side. "They can't do that! Oh no, what are we going to do?" The brown haired girl said.

"We have three options. Option A, you will sing in acapella. Option B, Draco will play for you and the last option is, you'll concede."

"Are you mad? I can't just quit, I carry Hogwarts' name." Hermione replied, peeking from the divider.

"You'll sing with Malfoy then." Harry suggested.

"What makes you think I'm going to do it?" Malfoy reacted as he sits on a vacant chair opposite the divider.

"You already helped her out earlier during the swimsuit competition, why stop there?" Ron said.

"Listen Weaselbee, I don't need to explain anything to you but I don't want to do it. Do you understand plain English?" The blonde Slytherin turned his back from his classmates; suddenly, a girl that he remembers to be Amanda Spellman caught his attention.

She's sitting in the corner, holding her curly blond doll while staring intently at Diana Eastwick. She also seems to be muttering some words that he couldn't understand.

"Draco, are you listening?" Blaise asked.

"What?"

"Are you listening? Aunt Narcissa won't let you hear the end of it if you will let the perfect chance to redeem your family name pass." His best friend said.

"Zabini, can you tell me what you think about that Spellman girl?" Malfoy said, still looking at the strange candidate from New Orleans.

"You like her?" Blaise approached his wondering friend.

"No, there's just something that seems so weird about her." Zabini sighed. He's best friends with Draco Malfoy since Merlin knows when but one thing he just can't understand about the Head Boy is his ability to see through people's pretenses.

"Of course there's something weird about her, she still plays with her dollies! Good grief, even Pansy got over her plushy obsession. Now Draco, I want you to understand the importance of your involvement in this competition."

"I know what is expected of me Zabini." The pointy faced Slytherin replied.

"No, you don't. Listen Draco, your involvement in this competition is far greater than your self-appointed task to redeem your family name. The war is bloody over, it's about time that you show these people who you truly are."

"Just forget it Zabini, I'm not playing!"

Suddenly, Hermione appeared wearing a crimson cocktail dress followed by her best friends. "There's no use forcing him, I've decided that I'll sing in acapella." Hermione declared, she passed by the Slytherins and approached the other girls who are inline near the stage entrance.

"Lady's and Gentlemen, here are our candidates as they show us their talents and special skills." The first candidate went upstage and did her routine, which the crowd received politely.

Hermione saw Diana and Rolf near the stage entrance. "Miss Granger, I need to ask you a favor." Rolf said, almost in panic.

"Sure, what can I do?"

"Rolf, we don't need her help!" Diana insisted. Hermione felt offended but decided to brush it off.

"We need her help desperately, do you want to fall flat on your face for five consecutive pageants already?" The Durmstrang student replied, leaving the Salem student speechless.

"Miss Granger, we think that someone has been sabotaging her performances in all four pageants that she's been a part of. That's why she's so grumpy lately." Rolf said in a hushed tone. Hermione's eyes widened, she didn't know how serious these pageants can get.

"Alright, I'll also put up a tracking spell so we can put a sock in it once and for all." The Gryffindor said.

"We know who it is but we can't do anything about it." Rolf said.

"Why not, it's your right!"

"Miss Eastwick, it's your turn." The pageant instructor yelled.

"Well, there are some forms of magic that is untraceable." Diana said before she went up the stage. "Wish me luck." The curly blond girl sighed.

"Good Luck." Rolf sincerely said.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Zabini approached Hermione. Draco's still staring intently towards Amanda Spellman's direction. Amanda Spellman is now tossing her curly blond doll up in the air while muttering some words that he still can't understand.

"Zabini, there's really something off about that girl."

Upstage, Diana Eastwick is doing her ballet routine as she twirls her wand while shooting sparks from it.

"Who's jinxing her performances?" Hermione asked Rolf.

"It all started four years ago on another pageant, I was escorting another candidate. In the middle of her routine, she suddenly went into free fall while in midair. It's very peculiar, Diana is known throughout the Magical World as a very graceful girl. We all thought it was just a fluke but that incident kept happening year after year."

Diana's performance finished without having a scratch in her delicate skin. She ran backstage and embraced Hermione tightly. "You are a lifesaver." The once stone cold façade of the Salem student crashed and burned as she cried on Hermione's shoulders.

Just then, Amanda Spellman went upstage with a frustrated look on her face. "Good Luck!" Hermione yelled after the girl. Amanda glared at Hermione.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" The Gryffindor said.

Malfoy rushed towards Diana Eastwick. "Is she it?" The blond Slytherin asked the sobbing girl who just nodded.

"Weasley, get the piano ready. Zabini, where's the sheet music?" Malfoy demanded. Zabini, Harry, and Ron looked shocked at the Head Boy's sudden decision.

"I thought you want me to lose?" Hermione asked.

"Listen mudblood, I'm offering you my help, the most polite thing to do is to accept it." Malfoy said.

"What about the bet?"

"It's off."

"Miss Granger, you're on in one minute." The pageant instructor said.

"What do you mean it's off?"

"Will you get this through that thick bushy head of yours? There's someone in this competition who'll do what it takes to win."

"But – "

"It's your turn Miss Granger." Amanda Spellman went off the stage and rushed towards the dressing room; the crowd went wild after her performance.

"Good Luck!" Hermione went up the stage and approached the charmed microphone. Malfoy went to sit in front of the piano.

Hermione felt as if she's going to have a spasm, she couldn't breathe, her nerves are slowly taking over her.

Suddenly, she heard a soft melody coming from the piano. She glanced at Malfoy's direction; he's looking at her intently. She suddenly realized how beautiful Malfoy's piercing blue eyes are.

_I get lost, in your eyes  
And I feel my spirits rise  
And soar like the wind  
Is it love that I am in?  
I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance?  
And that's what I know  
Cause when I'm lost  
I can't let go _

Lavender Brown almost fell off her chair. "Wow!" Pansy sighed. Harry, Ron and Zabini are all sporting goofy grins backstage.

_  
I don't mind  
Not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies  
It's like being lost in heaven  
When (and) I'm lost in your eyes _

Hermione walked around the stage and sat beside Malfoy who looked at her as if she suddenly hit her head with a wooden club.

_I just felt  
Don't know why  
Something is there  
We can't deny  
Ooh, when I first knew  
Was when I first looked at you  
And if I  
Can't find my way  
If salvation  
Seems miles away  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I'm lost in your eyes _

"That's so sweet." Fleur said, Bill wiped the tears in his wife's face. Malfoy felt blood rushing towards his face.

_I don't mind  
Not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies  
It's like being lost in heaven  
and I'm lost in your eyes _

The females are now wiping their eyes while the men are chuckling at the sight of their sobbing counterparts.

_I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost  
In your eyes. _

The crowd cheered after Hermione's touching performance. "Talk about cheesy." Seamus said, earning a glare from the female seventh years.

After Malfoy hit the last note, Hermione took a glance at the Slytherin. He looked at her with great satisfaction, so great that for the first time in seven years of hatred, Malfoy gave her a sweet, innocent smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song is "Lost in your eyes" by Debbie Gibson... what do you think?! Hahahaha...


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: There's a Beauty Pageant, guess who's Hogwarts' candidate? Please read and review…thanks

Disclaimer: All together now - I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: Alright... Chapter 17 is up! Please tell me what you think about this one... hehehe...Happy Holidays!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 17**

**QUESTIONS **

It was a relatively quiet morning in Salem Institute. Last night was the swimsuit and talent competition, which meant that everyone was exhausted from all the hype of yesterday's activities. Everyone is still in his or her beds, except for Hermione who's reading a book while eating her breakfast.

"Magical Me, you still read that Lockhart crap?"

Hermione's eyes widened as Draco Malfoy enters the dining area, his blond hair rivals Harry's messy mop.

"This is my inspiration. This piece of rubbish reminds me that I should strive harder so I won't end up being one of the biggest douche bags of the century." Hermione replied, annoyed at the Slytherin's nosiness.

Malfoy sat opposite Hermione and flicked his wand for his meal. "You have a point." Hermione raised an eyebrow, Malfoy never agrees with any of her opinions. He must be a real charmer in the morning or something must be bothering the git.

"Tell me Malfoy, what's bothering you?" Hermione asked, intrigued at how the Slytherin is acting.

"Nothing's bothering me. I can settle things on my own." Hermione smirked, the kind of smirk that just gets to your nerves no matter what. "Stop looking at me like that." Malfoy demanded.

"You know Malfoy, I can read you like a pensieve." Hermione said as she took a bite of her toast.

"No you can't, no one gets me."

"Oh boohoo, Malfoy I know what exactly you're going through. You're having an identity crisis. You can't decide on whether to put up with your Malfoy attitude or to unleash the real you. You remind me so much of my dad." Hermione said. Malfoy glared at the bushy haired Gryffindor for comparing him to a filthy muggle.

"I'm telling this only to you because this is the least that I can do after what you did last night. My dad is a dentist but that's not what he was meant to be. He grew up knowing that he would inherit my grandfather's multi-million fortune, he was meant to become one of England's richest men." Hermione said.

"What happened?" Malfoy asked as he took another bite of his toast,

"He met my mum, an aspiring dentist. He fell so madly and passionately in love with my mom that when the time came for him to take over the company, he gratefully declined and decided to live a peaceful life with my mum." Malfoy snorted, Granger just told him one of the sappiest love stories ever.

"That's a completely different thing."

"No, it's completely the same thing. Malfoy, are you afraid to make that big decision?" Hermione said indignantly.

"That's none of your business mud-"

"Don't call me that when you don't even mean it anymore. Stop this madness Draco." Hermione couldn't believe what just flew right out of her mouth. She just called Malfoy by his real name.

"Alright Granger, I've had enough of this. You want to know what's happening? Well let's see, I'm heir to the most hated family in the Magical World. My father is an arse and my mother is the only person who keeps me sane enough to live. I want to be a bloody healer, or a musician but apparently the sick bastard I call my father thinks that I should get married and have an heir before next year. Tell me Granger, do you still expect me not to be the angry person that I am today?" Hermione is at a lost for words, she never thought that Malfoy would actually take the bate and spill everything that he feels. This will be one hell of a diary entry.

"I expect you to be real."

Suddenly, she felt Malfoy's soft lips crash into hers.

"How's that for being real?" The Slytherin said as he turned his back from Hermione and went upstairs back to his room.

That afternoon, Hermione and Malfoy played a game of hide and seek; they were trying to avoid each other all day as if a mere sight of the other would bring the most painful death. "What's up with those two?" Zabini asked, Harry and Ron just shrugged. "It's Hermione AND Malfoy, do you honestly expect them to be all chummy?" Ron said.

"No, but I presume that they should be getting at each other's throats by now instead of sneaking glances at each other." Zabini said.

Hermione entered the room and sat beside Harry. "What's going on?" Harry asked his bushy haired best friend.

"Well, I just finished my project which you two should be doing as well." Hermione answered half-heartedly.

"No, what's going on between you and Malfoy?" Harry said, staring at his best friend as if he's diving into the depths of her soul. Harry will do great as an interrogator.

"Nothing's going on."

"Yeah, and Hagrid is a midget." Ron snorted.

"What are you playing at?"

"Well, my dear Gryffindor, we've been noticing that you and Malfoy are acting very strange today. Did anything happen between you two that we don't know?" Blaise Zabini asked, smirking at the Gryffindor know-it-all.

"Malfoy called off the bet yesterday, and knowing how arrogant he is, that must take a lot of initiative from him and a lot of external causes, if you get what I'm saying." Harry added, apparently unleashing his inner Slytherin self.

"Merlin, can you just say what you really mean?"

"Hermione, are you two fooling around?" Harry bluntly asked. Hermione's face all signs of embarrassment and if there is such a thing, her face is beyond red.

"Well, out with it!" Zabini said.

Hermione didn't know what to say so she did what any humiliated girl would do, she bolted out of the room before any of the boys could stop her.

After a couple of minutes, Draco Malfoy came in wearing the same expression as Hermione did when she entered the room.

"Draco mate, how are you?" Blaise Zabini said as he guided his friend to sit beside Harry who's now glaring at him.

"Fine, I've never been better." The Slytherin said sarcastically.

"Listen here ferret; did you do something to Hermione?" Ron yelled. Malfoy's pale face grew paler.

"No." He said, trying his best to act indifferently despite the growing awkwardness of the situation.

"Well, we think otherwise Malfoy so; tell me what's going on? You called off the bet, you helped her out twice last night, and you've been sneaking glances towards her. Do you fancy her?" Harry asked in a tone often used by Dumbledore.

"Are you barking mad?" Harry's now staring at Malfoy. His green eyes are slowly creeping through every bit of Malfoy's deceitful form.

"Zabini, can you please bring in Hermione." Harry asked. The Slytherin excitedly went out of the room while Harry pointed his wand at the blond Slytherin and said "INCARCEROUS."

Zabini came in, Hermione floating in mid air. "What the hell is wrong with you, put me down! I'm wearing a bloody skirt! Don't you dare look up Ronald Weasley!" The Head Girl demanded.

"Put her down." Ron said.

Hermione stood up and set her clothes straight. After that, she sent glares towards Harry, Ron and Zabini. "What's going on?" She asked. She saw Malfoy sitting opposite Harry. "How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing's going on! Honestly, you're acting like a bunch of Pansies." She yelled.

"Alright, alright relax, we're just worried." Ron said.

"Now that we learned about Amanda Spellman, we can't risk you being hurt the same way Diana Eastwick had to endure." Zabini added.

"We received an owl from the organizers. You and Malfoy will be taking part on a gala with heads of different magical communities. Potter and Weasley were invited so I'll be tagging along with them. The two of you will be on the lookout all night for any peculiar events."

"When is this gala?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow, Fleur already went to look for your clothes with Pierre and Bill. Your parents sent this for you." George entered the room carrying a blue velvet box. "No bloody way." She muttered.

She opened the box and saw her mother's most precious diamond jewelry set. "Wow, I didn't know you're rich!" Ron muttered, amazed at the wonderful jewelry in his friend's hands.

"Well, you see - OUCH!" Hermione stomped on the Slytherin's foot. Harry raised an eyebrow at the two Heads.

"I met that Eastwick chick outside and she wanted you to have these." George summoned a bouquet of flowers towards him.

"Hermione, we learned that tomorrow's gala is when the special awards will be announced. According to Lavender and Pavarti, if you want to win, you should avoid the Miss Congeniality award." Harry said.

"Why?"

"No Miss Congeniality wins the whole thing, they said it was jinxed. The contestants votes for the candidate who they loathe so that she won't win." Zabini said.

"Alright, now that we had that issue settled, can you please lift the bloody spell?" Malfoy said. Harry gave his wand a flick, and the ropes around the Slytherin vanished.

"You know, what I still don't get is why is that Spellman girl jinxing Eastwick?" Malfoy asked.

"You have good point, and that's what you're going to find out." Harry answered.

"Gryffindors." Malfoy scoffed.

That night, the students were woken up by a loud banging sound coming from the front door. "What's going on?" George asked as Bill took out his wand and opened the door.

"William Arthur Weasley, don't you dare point your wand at me!" Ron's eyes widened when he recognized the voice.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" George asked, slightly annoyed that his doting mother came to visit.

"Well, I'm here to keep the sixth years company. McGonagall asked me to be their chaperon." Harry almost fainted when the slender form of Ginny Weasley appeared right beside her mother. "Ginny!" Hermione rushed downstairs and give her best girl friend a tight hug.

"Oh my God, I'm so proud of you! I saw the pictures from last night and you worked it!" Ginny said.

"You know Hermione, If I didn't know better I'd think that you and Malfoy would do you-know-what upstage. I really liked how he undressed you." Luna Lovegood said in her uniquely blunt tone. Blaise smirked at his best friend who glared at him and went straight to bed. Hermione was mortified.

"You must be really tired! Harry, Help out our visitors!" Hermione said as winked at Harry who's face channeled the Gryffindor crest.

When everyone is settled, Hermione sighed. "It's going to be one exciting week." She said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thoughts?! guess what's coming next...LOL


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter... seriously...duh?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is just the first part of the ball...wait till you see what's next...LOL... thanks for all those who reviewed! You guys rock!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 18**

**ENEMIES AND NEW FRIENDS **

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" Ron exclaimed when he saw George come out of his bedroom in bright yellow robes that will put Gilderoy Lockhart to shame.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you use that language?" Mrs. Weasley said as she comes out of her room.

"Blimey mum, you look like the portrait of the Old Fat Lady!" Mrs. Weasley sent a glare towards his youngest son before going inside the room where Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna are getting ready.

"Nice job Ron, now she'll be all grumpy all night!" George hit his brother in the back of his head.

Tonight is one of the biggest events in the Ms. Magic Competition. The candidates will get to meet the leaders of the Magical community and confidently share what they have to say about the impeding issues that leaders have to face. In addition, the special awards will be given out tonight and hopefully, Hermione won't get the jinxed title of Ms. Congeniality.

Inside Hermione's room, Pierre is having the time of his life, giving style tips to the women. "Ms. Lovegood, I won't allow you to go out of 'zis room while wearing 'zose horrendous earrings." Pierre protested when he saw Luna Lovegood's cork earrings with the divine acid green tube top gown with Threstral prints that he took out straight from his latest fashion line.

"It's no use Pierre, that's how she is, let her be." Ginny defended her strange friend as she puts on her blue shoes to match her stone blue beaded cross back gown.

"Hermione dear, are you ready?" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Fleur, are you sure this isn't a wedding gown?" Hermione yelled back from the bathroom.

"'Ermione, don't you trust me?" Fleur said, slightly offended.

"It's just, the train is just too long, and it's too white! It even has a bloody veil." Hermione said.

"We got 'zat from a topnotch muggle boutique called 'Flowers and Bells'," Pierre said.

"Yep, sounds like a wedding shop to me. Pierre, can't you do anything to make her not look like a bride?" Ginny asked. Pierre knocked on the bathroom door, holding another dress. Hermione instantly pulled him in.

"Wait till you see 'er." Pierre said as he went out of the bathroom, grinning like a kid who had his first chocolate.

"You've been here for four hours, another hour more and we're going to be late." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright, maybe Ginny, Fleur, and Luna can go outside and wait for 'Ermione. 'Zer dates might be going up 'ze wall." Pierre said.

Outside, Harry is walking restlessly back and forth while Ron is talking with Zabini about the chances of the Chudley Cannons to compete in the finals. "Has anyone seen Malfoy?" Bill, in all his Blue robed glory, asked as he approached the group.

"He's still in his room." Zabini said.

Inside Malfoy's room, the blond Slytherin is standing in front of his mirror, staring blankly into space, two pieces of parchment in his hand that has the Malfoy crest in it.

"Draco mate, we'll wait for you downstairs. Granger's the only one hasn't come out yet."

"I'll be there in a second." Malfoy said.

Downstairs, Harry and Ginny are already in the middle of an inaudible discussion while Blaise, Ron and Luna are trying to keep themselves entertained. "Zabini, who are you going with?" Ron asked.

"I'm going with Pansy." Pansy approached the group, wearing a black and white gown. "Oh my God, I can't believe I'm going! Patil and Brown are still sullen when not even Weasley asked them. They look really pathetic!" Pansy said.

"Well, Padma sure won't go with Ronald after the disastrous Yule Ball incident." Luna said in a sing-song voice.

"Anyway, where's Draco? Don't tell me he's still in his room? His vanity is certainly legendary."

"I can hear you!" The group looked up at Draco Malfoy who's wearing his signature black robes. "Are we all set?" He asked.

"We're still waiting for Granger" Zabini replied.

After a couple more minutes, Pierre went down the stairs and asked for everyone's attention. "You better head out, Hermione will catch up." He said.

Harry escorted Ginny outside, followed by Ron and Luna, Blaise and Pansy, Mrs. Weasley and George and finally, Bill and Fleur.

"Granger, what the bloody hell is taking you so long?" Malfoy yelled, catching the other students' attention.

"Alright, I'm coming out." Hermione said. Neville, Dean, Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus, Lavender and Pavarti approached the Slytherin, hoping to get a glimpse of their Head Girl.

"Why do I feel tingly inside?" Crabbe asked Goyle who's staring wide eyed at the sight of the Head Girl.

"You're Beautiful." Pavarti exclaimed. Collin Creevey didn't pass the chance to take a picture of the Head Girl's majestic form.

"Do I look alright?" Hermione said, gazing at her red backless strapless ball gown .

"You have no idea how jealous I am right now." Pavarti said.

"Alright enough of the compliments and all that crap, we're running late." Malfoy offered his arm bashfully which Hermione took with grace.

"Smile!" Collin took another picture.

At the Ballroom, the media went into overdrive as Harry, Ginny and the rest entered. "Mister Potter, is it true that you are helping Miss Granger to win the competition with the help of your influence?" Harry frowned.

"Listen here, Hermione is a wonderful girl and wait till you see her. What you're about to see this evening is exactly why she doesn't need any form of lobbying from anyone." Ginny defended her friend. She dragged Harry away from the nosy pack followed by the others.

"Mister Potter, it's so great to see you." Diana Eastwick approached the group followed by her escort. Diana is wearing a black ball gown printed with different personalities in the magical world. "Are those Fred and George?" Ron asked, pointing at the Salem student's chest area. George approached the girl and took a good look at the print. "Stop staring, you're scaring the poor girl." Mrs. Weasley hit her two sons in the back of their heads.

"Oh look, she's got Harry on her arse!" Luna pointed at Diana's backside. Everyone surrounding Harry laughed heartily. "I'd like you to meet Ms. Luna Lovegood, Ms. Ginny Weasley, Mrs. Molly Weasley and Ms. Pansy Parkinson." Blaise politely said in a truly gentleman-like manner.

"Luna Lovegood, are you by any chance related to the owner of the Quibbler?" Rolf asked with great interest, he also seems to be amazed at the girl's choice of clothing.

"My dad is the editor." Luna abruptly said with her dreamy voice.

"Wow, this is such an honor. I'm Rolf Scamander, my grandfather and I are big, I mean huge, supporters!" Before anyone knew it, Rolf and Luna are already in la-la land discussing magical animals from unicorns to the inevitable nargles.

"Have you seen Miss Granger?" Diana asked Ron who seems uncomfortable seeing his brothers covering the girl's chest. "She's going to be a tad late."

Just then, the media got all rowdy at the entrance. "She's really pretty, isn't she?" Diana asked Ron as Hermione entered the room, a star in her own right.

"She truly is." Ron answered.

"You know, no offense but you must be a real moron to let her go. Everyone in the magical world knew that Harry Potter's best friends were together but I guess you must have done something to blow it up." The curly blond said before heading towards Hermione and Malfoy. Ron looked flabbergasted, he once again, didn't get to defend himself from a girl, a very prominent Weasley trait.

"Miss Granger, are you and Mister Draco Malfoy dating?" A guy with a quick-notes quill asked.

"Are you pregnant?" An old lady asked.

"Mister Malfoy I'm from Witch Weekly America, are geeky, bookworm girls your type?" A girl, not older than Fleur asked.

Hermione felt deeply offended while Malfoy is smirking behind her. "Miss Granger, I'm glad you're finally here." Malfoy's eyes widened when he saw the portrait of the Weasley twins printed in the girl's chest area and Albus Dumbedore in the lower regions of her dress.

"Miss Eastwick, that's a very interesting dress." Hermione said.

"Oh please, call me Diana!"

"Alright, then call me Hermione."

"Is that Potter on your arse?" Draco sputtered.

"Yes, I got this from a well known designer who has a vision of creating a dress that has all the top personalities of the century, well, the good ones of course." Diana proudly said.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here?"

"Hello Amanda, jinxed anyone lately?" Diana replied as Amanda Spellman approached them wearing a violet ball gown, her hair in an intimidating beehive.

"Diana, those are pretty harsh allegations." The black haired girl said.

"Those aren't allegations, you've been jinxing me since we're thirteen. Why won't you just get a life and try to win a contest fairly before I tell the organizers." Diana said, approaching the girl from New Orleans.

"Well then, let me see you prove it! Have a nice evening!" Hermione's trying to hold herself from drawing out her wand, the only thing that's stopping her is her fear that her gown would fall off.

"Granger, get a grip. Fight your own battles!" Malfoy said as he pulled Hermione towards the Hogwarts crowd. Diana followed still disturbed about her altercation with Amanda.

"Miss Granger, Miss Eastwick, can you please head towards the voting corner." A pageant assistant said. Diana and Hermione did what was asked of them.

"What took you so long?" Pansy asked Malfoy who's considerably irritable than before, if that's even possible.

"What's none of your pug nosed business." He said.

"Well, something seems to be up your arse." Blaise muttered.

"May we please ask all our guests to enter the main assembly room, the dialog between our honored guests and our candidates will be starting soon. All candidates and escorts, please line up at the left side of the entrance." a tall guy with thinning hair announced.

"Go get your muse." George received a sharp glare from the grumpy Head Boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is Part I of the Ball... what can you say? There's more to come... I just divided it into chapters so you won't get tired reading...LOL


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter... seriously...duh?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! LOL... Here's Chapter 19...

To Potionslover: I know I told you that you'll know what happened with Ron and Hermione in this chapter...sorry... but I promise that it's going to be on the next chapter... this one just got so long...LOL

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 19**

**ACCOLADES **

"Ladies, here is how the discussion will go. Each of you will be spending 2-5 minutes inside the hall depending on how you capture the interest of your listeners. Your escorts will join you in the middle of the stage where you will address your panel in a podium. You will pick three papers in the glass bowl, these papers contains the name of leader of the Magical community who will ask you some questions. The questions will test you on your social and moral consciousness. After your turn, you will sit with the rest of the audience. We will start with Miss Diana Eastwick."

Hermione's heart pounded, she has never spoken to a crowd much bigger than Hogwarts' student body. "Where the hell is Rolf?" Diana said, her hands are already shaking. "I'm here." Rolf said, grinning like an idiot.

"Miss Lovegood is one interesting girl; do you know what a Crumple-Horned Snorkack is?" Hermione and Diana tried to choke their laughter.

"You can ask her about it later but for now, I'm going first!" Diana said, tension rising once again.

"You are?" Rolf said with disbelief.

"Miss Eastwick, it's time. I'll call the rest of you if it's your turn. For now, you can keep yourselves busy at the refreshments table." A pageant assistant said.

"Wish me luck!" Diana said, breathing in and out to calm her nerves before entering the Main Assembly room.

Hermione and Malfoy stood at the middle of the entrance, not saying a word to each other. They are both pretty determined to ignore each other's presence. After almost a half an hour, Hermione decided to go to the refreshments table while Draco followed suit.

"Would you dears like some drinks?" An old curly haired lady from the refreshments table asked the quarreling pair.

"No thank you." Hermione politely replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you're in a middle of a lover's spat. Kids these days, one second their making out in the parking lot and the next thing you'll know, their biting the each other's heads off." Hermione and Draco looked peeved at what the old woman is suggesting.

"You're getting the wrong idea. We're not - ."

"No need for explanations, I was once young too. I fooled around a lot before, thus my current job." The old lady gave Hermione a suggestive wink before heading out to other pairs.

"Why do we always get that effect on people?" Hermione asked, half whispering. Malfoy just smirked.

"Perhaps it's because girls like you don't really get guys like me." Hermione's jaw dropped. Draco Malfoy did not just say that to her.

"Maybe it's the other way around, I don't want to toot my own horn, but Smart girls like me won't necessarily dumb ourselves down for ignorant arse guys like you." Hermione said as she poked Malfoy in the chest.

"That's where you're wrong Granger."

"Well, state an example."

"Let me see, 250." Malfoy said with much certainty.

"What is 250, the number of girls who threw up after snogging you?" Hermione asked with a smirk that will make Crabbe and Goyle squirm under their beds.

"No, it's the number of girls in school who asked me to help them for an upcoming test or an essay."

"You're so full of yourself." Hermione said almost smiling at how Draco Malfoy can be both charming and obnoxious at the same time. "I'm just stating the fact, even Padma Patil asked me to teach her charms once." The Slytherin added.

"That's bloody ridiculous; Padma Patil has the fourth best scores in charms." Hermione said with disbelief.

"Miss Granger, you're up next." Hermione felt chills running down her spine.

"Well Granger, time for you to show them how much you suck!" Draco said with his Malfoy smirk.

"That is not a way to a woman's panties young man." The old lady from before said causing much embarrassment to both of them.

"Just shut up." Hermione muttered while they walk towards the entrance.

"Alright a simple reminder, you have to answer what is asked of you. You don't want to repeat what happened to that girl from Yemen." The pageant assistant said.

"What happened to her?"

"She threw up on her escort just before she went in." Draco Malfoy looked disgusted while Hermione looked sympathetic.

"Good Luck." Hermione and Draco walked inside the Assembly Room and were ushered towards the stage. They passed by Harry and the rest of their group who gave her a two thumbs up.

"Good Evening Miss Granger, please pick your three panelists." The host said once Hermione is in the podium. Draco is right behind her, standing regally in a typical Malfoy manner.

"My panels are Kingsley Shacklebolt, Francois Magique and Louie Hexer." Hermione said, stuttering.

"Miss Granger, How are you doing?" Kingsley asked with the smooth, deep voice that Hermione always thought is fit for a muggle DJ.

"Fine, thank you." She politely said.

"I understand that Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy has a fine tradition of sorting students into four houses in the early age of eleven, Do you still believe in that system?" Hermione took a deep breath. Malfoy stood behind her, curious of what she's about to say.

"Hogwarts is composed of four noble houses. There is the House of Helga Hufflepuff, where the hard working and loyalty is what matters. The House of Rowena Ravenclaw values wit, creativity, and knowledge. The House of Godric Gryffindor, my house, is where the values of courage and chivalry are valued and lastly, the House founded by Salazar Slytherin, the house that sent uproars through the course of history is where the cunning, ambitious and of mostly pureblood ancestry belong." Hermione took a quick breather and took a glance at her friends.

"I don't have any qualms against our sorting, but I do have a problem when it comes to how society views us in a way that is almost cruel for any eleven year old kid that went under the hat. Face it, society looks at Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as if they're a bunch of lame arse kids, sulking on the depths of mediocrity. Gryffindors are often viewed as goody-two shoes who can't do anything wrong and Slytherins, they are known for being the root of all evil. I say, that is a bunch of bull crap. Severus Snape was a Slytherin yet he has proven to be a man fit to have all the accolades of a hero. Peter Pettigrew was a sorry excuse for a Gryffindor; he was a traitor who sold his friends to Voldemort."

The crowd gasped for Hermione's use of the dark lord's name in front of a crowd.

"If you look at every Hogwarts student like that, you might as well put us in a box. You're limiting us to a world full of boundaries. However, there is a way to stop that stereotype mentality, and that is to look at each student with individuality. I believe that all of us have the qualities of the four noble houses, but what the sorting hat sees is what drives us. It sees how we can reach our goals. I for one, think that there's nothing wrong with the Slytherin's sense of ambition, what is wrong is that Slytherins in our history chose the easy path than what is right. So, I recommend that Hogwarts should apply a value system that will slowly destroy that wall that people built around their consciousness called stereotypes."

The crowd stared at the brown haired girl from Hogwarts wide eyed. She just gave hell of a speech in response to a simple question, an accomplishment that hasn't been done by any other candidate. Harry, Ron, George, and Ginny were cheering so loud that everyone around them seems to look at them as if they're a bunch of hooligans.

"Good evening Miss Granger, I am Francois Magique from France." A stout man, wearing a hairpiece said.

"Good Evening sir."

"If you were given the chance to make a law, what would it be and how would you like to call it?" Hermione nodded politely, understanding what the French Minister of magic asked.

"Hey, other girl's didn't have questions this hard!" George whispered.

"Other girl's didn't have the brains to answer it." Ginny replied.

"I propose that there should be a law to protect kids of Magical abilities from either Physical, emotional and mental abuse. It is important that we give priority to these issue because once these kids grow with hate from their past, it will lead to violence and other evil effects just what Voldemort did. I would call it the Potter law. Probably most of you have read about Harry's childhood. His guardians deprived him of a normal childhood. He had no friends, no room, no decent clothing, and most of all, no knowledge of his parents. When I first met Harry, he was scraggly and he has no idea who he truly is. I bet I knew more of him than he does when we first met in the train to Hogwarts. I don't want any other child to experience what Harry went through because every child has a right to live a happy life." The crowd cheered, Harry was so moved that he felt tears in the corner of his eyes.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Rolf asked Luna.

"Alright, settle down everyone. It's time for Miss Granger's last question." The host said to make the roaring crowd hush up.

"Miss Granger, would you consider marrying my son?" Harry and Ron almost choked in their drinks while Hermione looked positively peeved.

"Just kidding, but seriously, I'd love to have you in the family. Kidding aside, this is my question. What can you say about the growing number of teenage pregnancies in the Magical World?" Malfoy chuckled behind the Head Girl. George is already laughing his head off.

"I think that it's about time that schools talk about – it." She hesitantly said. "Granger, go on, say it. S-E-X." Malfoy said.

"Oh shut up."

"The best way to minimize that issue is to apply Sex education to our school's curriculum. Tell the kids the truth about the consequences of their rash actions. Teach them contraceptive charms or better yet, encourage them to wait until they can support a family. That – That is all." Hermione said.

"Thank you Miss Granger, you may now take your seat." The crowd cheered for Hermione's cool use of intellect.

"That is so uncomfortable." She said.

"You've never done it, have you?" Malfoy said as they walk towards their peers.

"That's none of your bloody business!"

"Hermione, that was awesome." Ron gave Hermione a hug while Draco sat beside Blaise and Pansy. "You were fantastic." Harry said, hugging Hermione tightly.

"You have a big chance to win the Inspiration Award." Pansy said.

"What's the inspiration award?"

"It's given to the candidate who impressed the community leaders." Ginny answered.

"You must be really hungry dear." Mrs. Weasley said with her typical motherly fashion. Hermione pointed her wand at her desired food in the menu. Malfoy did so too, and the food appeared in just seconds.

"That Spellman girl did really good too, but her question were all about beauty products and all that crap." Blaise said.

"Diana had questions about healing and potions."

After a while, the discussions are finally over and it's now time to announce the special awards. "Good Evening everyone, I know all of you are all excited to know who are going home with our prestigious awards." The host said.

"We will start of with Best Escort. This award is given to the gentleman who gave priority in assisting his assigned candidate. This award goes to Rolf Scamander." Diana and Hermione cheered for the polite guy from Durmstrang. He went up the stage to get his award.

"A lot of great things happened to me this evening; first, I met Luna Lovegood and then this. I would like to thank Diana Eastwick for choosing me to be her partner for the fourth pageant in a row and to my Durmstrang mates who are here to assist other candidates as well. Thanks." Ginny gave Luna a suggestive look while the girl just clapped with her dreamy eyes glistening towards Rolf.

"Congratulations Mr. Scamander, now on to our next award, the infamous Miss Congeniality awards." The crowd became silent, nerves slowly starts creeping over each of the candidates.

"This award goes to Miss Diana Eastwick." Diana felt tears in her eyes, she ran out of the room followed by Rolf, Luna and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione can see Amanda Spellman, smirking.

"Alright moving on, our last award is the Inspiration Award. This award goes to the candidate who impressed our Magical Leaders. The winner will be receiving five thousand galleons worth of jewelry and a trophy." The crowd gasped.

"The winner is none other than Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione dropped her fork full of spaghetti on her plate. "Well done!" George said. Fleur gave Hermione a tight hug.

"Come on Granger." Malfoy pulled Hermione away from their crowd and lead her to the stage. "Congratulations." The host said as he handed her a trophy.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'd like to thank all my friends from Hogwarts and my teachers as well. I hope that what I said earlier will someday affect our society. Change has to start now. Thank you." Hermione gratefully said.

"Nicely said, now that our program has ended, it's time to Party!" the host announced.

Hermione and Draco was lead backstage where they were greeted by a familiar stone cold voice.

"Draco, what would your father say?" Antonin Dolohov said. Draco pushed Hermione aside while he drew out his wand.

"He doesn't have to know anything does he? Obliviate." The blond Slytherin yelled. He pulled Hermione to his side and apparated.

"Where's Malfoy and Hermione?" Ron asked Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thoughts?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter...LOL...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I had a bad case of writer's block for two days... woohoo... here's Chapter 20...Please share your thoughts...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 20**

**MISHAPS**

"What the hell was that and why the hell are we in a dark alley?" Hermione yelled as she carries the lower part of her dress to avoid being soaked in the questionably dark puddles.

"Listen, my father is obviously upset about my participation in this bloody competition." Malfoy replied, expressing words with the same frustration as the brown haired girl.

"How did you know?"

"Seriously, they call you the brightest witch of our age. He sent one of his deatheater friends to straighten me out. Who knows what'll happen if he knew that I applied to Healer Schools all around the world?" Hermione's eyes widened. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy, heartless prat, would have the decency to become a healer? Hermione can't help but chuckle at the complete absurdity of Malfoy's revelation.

"You're going to be a healer?" Hermione asked, smiling weirdly at the Malfoy.

"Is that so hard to believe and don't you dare raise that eyebrow! For your information, I have already been invited to almost all the most prestigious institutions."

"You mean mental institutions right?" Malfoy sent a heart-ripping glare towards the Gryffindor. "Malfoy, honestly put yourself in your potential patients' position. Would you entrust your life in the hands of a former deatheater's son?"

"This is why I called off the bet. People should realize that I am nothing like my father. You said it yourself; they need to learn to look at a person as an individual and not as a Slytherin or as to what family he belongs. So, I'll do everything in my power to get that crown on top of that thick head of yours even if, dare I say it, cost me my inheritance or my life." Hermione's jaw dropped. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin fanatic, just showed Gryffindor tendencies; Hogwarts should really consider resorting students every year.

"Just by saying those words, you have proven that you are nothing like your father. You know, I think that it's about time that you stood up to that old coot. The war has been over for about a year and it's time for change. You can't follow your long lasting tradition of evil, dark wizards, can you?" Draco felt as if a huge, heavy burden has been lifted off him when Hermione gave him a reassuring smile. A smile often reserved when Potter's sullen.

"It's easy for you to say."

"Malfoy, you'll figure it out in time. For now, we should get back to explain why a completely oblivious deatheater is backstage." Hermione couldn't believe what just happened, it seems that she and Malfoy found new respect for each other.

They hit their wands and walked out of the alley and was immediately almost blinded by flashlights turned towards them.

"What do we have here? You youngsters ought to be in the prom on the other side of town, not fooling around in this deserted drive-in. Your parents will be notified when we get to the station" Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other, realizing that they're in one big trouble.

"Officers, we're so sorry but we're not from anywhere around here." Hermione said.

"Don't give me that false British accent crap, I've seen it all. Why won't you join your schoolmates?" Malfoy looked up on their right side and saw almost five pairs of impeccably dressed boys and girls in their age, lined up with their hands up on a wall.

"You're getting it all wrong."

"Yeah officer, they don't even go to our school." A boy in striped suit said.

"Shut up and your fly is hanging open." The other kids burst out laughing while Hermione is already in panic.

"Relax Granger." He said such a smooth way that even the girls who has their hands up in the wall can't help but giggle.

"Now, I want all of you to load up in the truck." The Police officer commanded. Hermione couldn't help but feel offended.

"We're wearing gowns and dresses; it's degrading to put us in a truck." Hermione demanded, some of the girls even backed her up.

"Enough with that posh-speak already and get inside the damn truck. Blondie, help your girlfriend." Malfoy could have lunged at the fat officer but decided that it was better to do what the officer asked before he could get the both of them into further trouble.

Before anybody could react on how crapped they were inside, they were already set towards the police station, a place that Hermione thought she'd never step in.

"Oh my God, where did you get that dress?" A girl in a skimpy green dress asked.

"My uhm – stylist got it for me." Hermione meekly said.

"You have a stylist? That is so fabulous!" Another girl who's sitting on her boyfriend's lap said.

"What's up with the accents?" A guy wearing a ridiculous animal printed suit asked.

"We're on vacation." Malfoy reasoned out, only to receive smirks and winks from the guys.

"Not that kind of vacation." Hermione retorted.

When they arrived at the police station, one officer took their names. A police officer even laughed aloud when Hermione and Draco gave their names. "Your parents must be sci-fi nerds or something." He said as he took a sip in his mug.

"We need to get out of here." Hermione whispered towards Draco who completely agreed.

"Officer, can I use the loo?"

"The who?" A female officer asked.

"The restroom, can I use it?" Draco asked jumping up and down.

"Go knock yourself out." the lady officer pointed at a door opposite her table.

"I'll be right back." Hermione nodded.

Malfoy rushed towards the bathroom and cast a locking charm on the door and let the water run from the faucet so the officers would get the impression that he's peeing his arse off and apparated towards the cabin.

"Malfoy where have you been and where's Hermione? What in the world is this man doing backstage?" Harry yelled to the top of his lungs. Malfoy swished his wand, casting a silencing spell on everyone.

"Listen, I know you're all worried, but we need you to get us out of the police station. We were mistaken for a couple of hormone-induced teenagers in an alley. Weasley, I need you to pose as Granger's uncle." Malfoy said and lifted the spell. Bill quickly put on his coat.

"You got arrested? Wicked!" George Weasley muttered. Blaise and Ron looked positively ready to crack up but Ginny sent them a pointy, I'm-going-kill-you-if-you-laugh kind of glare.

"You need some explaining to do young man." Mrs. Weasley pointed one of her cooking utensils at the blonde.

"We'll explain when and if we get back." Malfoy and Bill disappeared with a small pop, leaving a completely confused group.

Malfoy arrived inside the almost flooded restroom. The Head Boy turned off the faucet and flicked his wand for the water to dry out. "Apparate outside, so the officers won't get suspicious. Remember, you're Granger's uncle, use your bloody imagination." If the circumstances were slightly different, Bill would definitely laugh his head off but seeing that the two are desperate to get out of police custody, he decided to be the good person that he truly is.

Malfoy flushed the toilet while Bill apparated and went out of the restroom where Hermione is already pacing back and forth. "Oh thank God!" Hermione launched herself towards the Slytherin.

"Goodness, your boyfriend was in there for ten minutes and you're already crying your eyes out!" The fat officer said, laughing with the lady officer. "Kids these days." He added. Before Hermione could give the officers a piece of her brilliant mind, a familiar red head approached them.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you two!" Bill convincingly said.

"We got lost! We were searching for Uncle George's car." Malfoy said, matching Bill's acting prowess.

"Excuse me, but do you know these two?" The lady officer asked Bill, who's huffing and puffing as if he's been running.

"Yes, the girl is my niece. They came from my rehearsal dinner. I told them to go get an early rest for my big day tomorrow but I never thought that they'd get lost." The lady officer understood Bill completely.

"I need to see some identification, it's protocol." Bill took out his wallet and made a quick wandless confundus charm, chaning his last name to Granger.

"Alright, they can go and good luck for tomorrow." The officer said.

Hermione and Malfoy practically ran out of the station, followed by Bill. "That was brilliant." Hermione told the scarred Weasley.

When they got back to the cabin, Harry is already tapping his wand on the nearby table, obviously out of patience.

"They're back." Ginny, Harry, Ron and Blaise rushed towards their best friends. "What the hell happened?" Ron said.

"Dolohov attacked us while we were backstage. Malfoy managed to obliviate the jerk and apparated us on an alley." Hermione started.

"How did you get arrested?" George asked, obviously more interested on the other trouble that the two got into.

"The police officers caught a bunch of other kids who were supposed to be on their prom but seems to be making out on a vacant drive-in and thought that we were one of them, honestly." Malfoy replied. Ron and Blaise snorted at the ridiculous reason of their friend's arrest.

"Now you're safe with us, but your security is in jeopardy. Draco, your father was caught hours ago, trying to floo illegally from England, carrying a bunch of dark items." Blaise said with a peculiar smile on his face.

"It's back to Azkaban for him, I'm afraid." Bill said. This was the most comforting news for Draco. After all the hell he has gone through in one night, this is the best way to cap it all off.

"All of you, off to bed, you have a big day tomorrow. Rehearsals for the Finals Night is starting tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley announced.

"Has anyone seen Luna?" Neville asked from upstairs, Ginny and Hermione shared knowing glances.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for just a second?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Ron waited for everyone to vacate the living room before he could speak.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" Hermione's eyes widened. For along while, this is the first time that Ron acted the part of a jealous ex-boyfriend. They decided to call it quits after they realized that they're better off as friends and that's the best decisions that they ever made.

"Nothing, Ron I need you to trust me on this. I have a good feeling that Malfoy isn't the person that he was anymore." Ron raised an eyebrow. It's funny how one night of mishaps can change a person's views.

"You like him?" Hermione punched Ron jokingly. "No, seriously, I'm asking you as Ron the ex-boyfriend, not the goofy best friend." Ron added.

Hermione smiled bashfully while Ron's eyes twinkled with mischief. "You do." He said, teasingly.

"No, I don't think -"

"You're not supposed to know it, you're supposed to feel it." Ron whispered.

"I'll let you know but for now, can I please get my beauty sleep?" Hermione said, desperate to get out of the awkward conversation.

"If you say so, you'll know it when you feel it." Ron kissed Hermione in the forehead.

"Good Night." Hermione went up to her room, leaving a grinning red head.

"She's didn't know what hit her." He chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thoughts?


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter isn't going to be mine… ever… ever ever…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yey, I finished another chapter. This is the longest yet… the next chapters ahead will be very great…why? Read until the end to find out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 21**

**FESTIVITIES**

"They're still at it." Zabini whispered beside two Gryffindors who are already bored after almost three hours of watching the rehearsals for the Finals Night of the Ms. Magic competition.

"I can't stand this; it was just last week when they can't wait to rip each other apart. Now, they're sneaking glances at each other as if there really is something going on." Harry replied. Ron sat beside Harry with a peculiar smile on his face.

"I talked to Hermione last night." Harry and Zabini perked up, eager to listen to the juicy gossip.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"She told me that Malfoy's not the person that he was before." Zabini snorted while Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea." The redhead replied as he opened a chocolate frog. "No way, Are you kidding me? They made a card with Snape on it." Ron flashed the card illustrated with their former Potions Master's scowling face.

"You know he earned it." Harry whispered.

"Yeah but I still don't want his face on my food."

Upstage, Hermione is talking with Diana whose eyes are almost as red as the Gryffindor colors.

"Diana, what are you doing here? You should be in class since we all know that you can't win Ms. Magic anyway." Amanda approached the two girls, wearing a smirk fit for a Slytherin.

"Listen Amanda, I may not win the title but I'm going to win 1st runner up against Hermione who's absolutely winning the whole thing. You on the other hand, will be taking your final walk in the gallows; I won't rest until everyone in the whole magical community hears about what you've been doing." Diana said indignantly.

"Bring it on." Amanda replied as she walked back to her place.

"She's such a little miss sunshine, isn't she?" Rolf said, dripping with sarcasm while Draco stood quiet, very unusual even for him.

"Alright, everyone back to your places." The instructor ordered.

After the staggering rehearsals, all the contestants remained for a short meeting the Salem's Principal. He entered the hall followed by huge stack of paper and a fishbowl.

"Good day everyone, I have a very important announcement. Salem will be having our Foundation day tomorrow and your schools are obliged to build a booth. The profits from your booths will go to your charity, which is the Muggle Children's hospital. Are there any questions?" A few candidates raised their hands, including Rolf.

"Sir, will Durmstrang have participation in that event? We don't have any candidates seeing that we're an exclusive school for boys." He asked.

"Of course, you are automatically given the marriage booth." Rolf and the other escorts cheered. They have one of the coolest booths in the field for tomorrow.

"Alright, let's begin. I want each candidate to pick a piece of paper from the bowl and get the instructions from this stack." The candidates fell in line except for Diana who's a student of the host school.

Hermione picked a piece of paper and was mortified at what she picked. "No way!" She muttered before taking the handouts beside Salem School's principal and walking towards her friends.

"What did you get?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him the piece of paper, which Harry and Zabini read with interest.

"I know the perfect person for this." Harry said with a smirk while Zabini and Ron are laughing their heads off.

When they got back to the cabin, they gathered all the sixth and seventh years in the spacious living room.

"Everyone, listen up. Tomorrow will be Salem's Foundation day and we are going to participate by putting up a booth. Romilda Vane, Lavender, Pavarti and Pansy will take turns while Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Dean will be taking care of our profits. Collin will also earn money for us by taking pictures. Crabbe and Goyle will serve as the security and Padma, Hannah, Susan and the rest will promote our booth." Hermione started as others took notes. Lavender raised her hand and Malfoy acknowledged the Gryffindor.

"Hermione, you didn't mention what our booth is for and what are we going to sell." Lavender said.

"Well, we are going to put up a Kissing Booth." Hermione announced, blushing.

"No way, that is disgusting." Pansy said.

"We're so in." Lavender said with Parvarti.

"Come on Pansy, It's not like you're going out with each one of the guys." Zabini asked.

"Are you kidding me? That is so gross." The Slytherin girl exclaimed.

"Parkinson, we're going to give the blokes mouthwash before going in." Zabini guaranteed Pansy who just shrugged.

"Harry and Ron will set up the booth with George. Now, if there aren't anymore questions, let's get moving so we can earn money for the Children at the Children's Hospital." Hermione said. The students groaned as they stood up and head out of the door. Malfoy saw this and knew that Hermione didn't do well in the motivation department.

"Hey look, if you want to be a bunch of heartless idiots, go and don't participate. We're doing this for those kids in the Children's Hospital, the kids who are so sick they couldn't have a normal childhood. I want all of you to do this with sincerity not because we ordered you to do it but also because you care. Now, if you want to be a jerk, that's fine with me but make sure that on your dying day, you won't have any regrets when you declined helping those who needed your help the most. That is all." Everyone stood silent while Malfoy walked out of the room, leaving a smiling Hermione and a trio of nosy friends smirking.

"What are they feeding him lately?" Pansy asked, motionless at Malfoy's display of rare concern for other's welfare.

"Is he turning Hufflepuff or something?" Dean whispered in Seamus' ear.

"Everyone, get a move on, let's make the best booth for tomorrow!" Harry demanded. The students scurried to their groups and started planning the Kissing booth.

That night, the group had another meeting. This time, Zabini is taking the lead. "I talked to Salem's principal and he told me that the fair will start tomorrow at 4:00 and end tomorrow evening with a concert." He said.

"For Merlin's sake, even Lavender can't hold up for two hours of snogging." Pavarti said.

"Oh yes she can." Seamus and Ron said, simultaneously.

"We need more reinforcements." Lavender said in between hitting Seamus and Ron in the head.

"Coax other sixth years then." Harry butted in.

"Alright everyone, we'll have a big day tomorrow. Let's get some decent sleep." Hermione announced.

The next day, everyone is busy putting up decorations and signs around the Salem Institute. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Zabini and Malfoy are rounding up their classmates for last minute instructions.

"Girls, this is a kissing booth. Don't let yourselves get carried away." Hermione told the girls who are still putting their makeup.

"Weasley, it's ten sickles for a smack, twenty sickles for a snog. A Galleon for whatever it is that Brown does with her mouth." Zabini told Ginny who snorted at Lavender's face swallowing abilities.

"Alright everyone, let's get busy." Harry said.

After an hour, the fair was finally open. A hoard of hormone driven guys went straight to the kissing booth while others tried out the rides and other booths set up by other schools. At the kissing booth, Ginny and Neville are literally raking in the galleons because Lavender is on the stand.

"Hey guys, are you here to get married?" Rolf asked Ron and Zabini who's checking out the competition. "Sick." Ron said.

"How's business?" Rolf frowned while his classmates are eagerly attracting couples to get married.

"We've got no one. All we need is a couple of really famous students to jumpstart our business. We got a sound system installed so everyone in the fair hears it." The Durmstrang student said.

"Let's strike a deal. If we get you a really famous customer, can you please ask some of your mates to go to our booth?" Zabini asked.

"I believe you got yourselves a deal." The two shook hands and went separate ways.

Back in the Kissing booth, Ron approached Harry and Ginny. "Harry, will you marry Ginny?" Harry's face showed all signs of humiliation while Ginny blushed madly.

"Ron, we're in a middle of a busy hour. Lavender's snog-a-thon just got started." Ginny said. Harry whimpered, thankful that the goddess that is Ginny Weasley saved him.

"Go ask Crabbe and Goyle." Harry suggested.

Meanwhile, Zabini is in the corner with Pansy and Pavarti who are waiting for their turn. "What would I give to see Malfoy and Granger get married?" Pansy asked with a sly smirk on her face. This sparked a wonderful idea.

"Pansy you're a genius." Zabini kissed Pansy on the cheek.

"You forgot to mention beautiful and incredibly seductive." She yelled as Blaise ran away from the two.

Ron is already eating cotton candy with Seamus and Dean when they spotted Hermione, sitting all alone in one bench. "Hey Hermione, what are you doing here all alone?" Seamus sat beside Hermione and took a pinch of cotton candy.

"Well, everyone's busy with the booth so I went here to take a quick break." She replied.

Ron turned around and saw Zabini waving at him, mouthing something that seems to be, "I'll get Draco, take her to Rolf." Ron nodded.

"Hermione, have you seen what Rolf has done to their booth? It's really brilliant. Do you want to take a look at it?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Oh sure, let me just ask Zabini to look - ."

"That's alright; Dean will make sure everything's fine, right Dean?" Ron winked at the tall Gryffindor.

"Oh yeah, right, I'll take charge!"

"Come on Hermione; if we're lucky, maybe we can catch a couple being wed." The redhead dragged the Head Girl towards the middle of the grounds. On the other side of the field, Zabini pulled Draco away from throwing darts at floating balloons.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" He asked his best mate.

Ron pushed Hermione inside the Marriage booth. "What's going on?" She yelled.

"Go get her mate." Zabini pushed.

"Wha - " Before the blonde Slytherin could react, he's already standing face to face with a confused Hermione Granger.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join these two people in Holy Matrimony." A tall Durmstrang student announced. A crowd gathered in front of the booth including a curious Harry and a squealing Pansy.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione yelled.

"Zabini, you're dead." Malfoy bellowed only to receive a smirk from his loyal friend.

"If there's anyone who does not wish to push through with the union of these two, screw you." The crowd laughed at the mock minister's antics.

"Now, let's get a move on. Will you, Draco Malfoy take this gorgeous girl that is Hermione Granger as your unlawfully wedded wife even if you totally don't deserve her?" The tall student asked.

"Say yes and you're dead." Hermione whispered.

"Dream on Granger." Malfoy said, chuckling maliciously.

"Technically, you can't say no or I'll personally make sure that your pretty blond hair will fall out." The mock minister said.

"What's the point of asking then?" Draco replied in frustration.

"I'll take that as a yes. Will you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy as your unlawfully wedded husband even if you know you're too good for the likes of him?"

"Go to hell." Hermione said, glaring at the mock minister.

"Lovely couple, aren't they? I'm going to make it easy for both of you so put these rings on each other's fingers." The two did as they were told while glaring daggers at guy while the growing crowd is laughing their head off.

"Well, now that they've exchange vows and exchanged rings, all they have to do is to consummate their marriage with you-know-what." The mock minister winked at the mortified couple. Malfoy and Hermione's face paled while the crowd gave suggestive smirks, catcalls and wolf whistles.

"Go on Draco, you can do it!" Crabbe yelled adding more humiliation to the Head Boy.

"You're a sick - ." Hermione spat.

"Just kidding, a kiss will suffice."

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS." The crowd chanted, giving the two a sense of déjà vu.

"GIVE HER THE TONGUE!" A Salem student yelled, and received grossed out faces from girls.

"They are so dead. RONALD WEASLEY I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU WON'T PROCREATE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!" Ron hid behind Harry with actual fear for his life.

"Go Hermione!" Harry smiled that smile that just always got to her, the smile that got her to join the damn competition.

"Granger, I have a plan." Malfoy whispered in her ear.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We'll leave them wanting for more." Malfoy smiled at Hermione, the smile that almost made him too adorable to function. Hermione blushed albeit still confused at what he meant.

"Oh Merlin, get on with it already." The mock minister insisted.

Malfoy took Hermione's hands and kissed it chastely on top. The crowd booed, they were not expecting that. Suddenly, Malfoy started planting kisses going up to Hermione's shoulders and then to her neck, he seems to be muttering words to the Head Girl as well. Hermione's eyes closed as she felt the warmth of Malfoy's lips on her skin while listening to what he was whispering to her.

"Dude, that is so hard core." A dweeb told his buddy.

When Draco was about to kiss Hermione's chin, he looked at the crowd and smirked. "Ready?" He asked. The crowd inched closer towards them their jaws are hanging open. "Ready." Hermione whispered. "1-2-3"

There was a sudden total darkness in the area.

"Who killed the lights?" A red haired American kid, yelled.

After a few moments, the lights were back and the crowd noticed that the Hogwarts Head students are gone. Some men quickly went to the Kissing booth while couples lined up to get hitched at the Marriage booth.

"I hope they won't get arrested this time." Ginny told Harry who chuckled lightly.

"Ginny, you got one more year of school right?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded, confused at what Harry's playing at.

"Well, you know I love you and I want to grow old with you." Harry added.

"Look, Harry, Yes, I'll marry you. Go sign up."

"No Ginny, I want you to be my wife, for real." Ginny's jaw dropped as Harry went down on his knee.

"I don't have a ring with me, but you'll have my word and my undying love. Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Pavarti and the girls squealed while Ron and George who's selling joke items looked ready to jump Harry. "Yes Harry, I'll be yours in this lifetime and the next and whatever it is that comes after that. I love you." Ginny said, tears falling from her face. Harry stood up and gave his new fiancée a good snog while everyone applauded the young couple.

Not far from the fair are two Hogwarts students who are laughing and running their heads off. "That was the most fun I've ever had in weeks." Hermione said.

"Me too, did you see those people's faces?" Malfoy said in between laughs. Hermione paused for a moment when she realized that this would be the fist time that she and Malfoy shared a good laugh.

"They really thought that they could egg us into doing it again." Hermione said.

"Granger, for what it's worth I think you have great skin."

"Thank you, I think I earn that compliment because I make it a point that I should moisturize everyday." She said. Malfoy burst out laughing.

"Must you always sound like that?" He asked the Head Girl.

"Well, that part of my personality comes from my mom. She's a talker. You should meet her one day, but I think you're going to have more fun with my dad. You have no idea how hooked he was at Quidditch by just listening to Ronald and Harry, what more if he actually saw a game but that's impossible since he's a muggle." Hermione said. Malfoy looked sincerely intrigued and more surprised that Hermione Granger would want him to meet her folks.

"You do really tend to over-talk." The two laughed once again. They were having so much fun talking that they didn't realize that they're already near their cabin. Time surely flies when you're having fun.

"What about your mother?"

"Yeah Draco, tell her about your fabulous mother!" The two stopped on their track when they saw a blond woman in regal clothes, standing on their doorway.

"Mother?"

Oooooh… There's a visitor in the plot… LOL!


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope… I don't own Harry Potter…jeez!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**Yeepee… Another chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed and have read the last chapter. Whoa 2000+ words in consecutive posts... LOL! I just got my grades by the way, luckily I passed all of my subjects... ha! Take that Granger! LOL!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 22**

**REUNION**

"Hello Draco, how have you been?" Narcissa Malfoy approached her son and gave him a motherly hug.

"I'm doing fine, now what are you doing here? Are you aware that father is in Azkaban?" Draco asked. Narcissa frowned at her son.

"I have this trip in my schedule for months. I figured that your father can wing himself out of there again anyways so I decided to push through with it." The tall blond woman said.

"Are you tired? Where are you staying? Did you tell the house elves?" Hermione cringed at the mention of the poor creatures, and then noticed that this is the first time that Malfoy blabbed in the seven years that she knew the Slytherin.

"Calm down Draco, I was with some of your father's old contacts but I decided to move out. They were very intimidating, silly voodoo people, they kept pushing the idea of you, and their daughter getting married, which is preposterous. I'm now staying at a muggle hotel, I know, shocking." Hermione chuckled from behind Malfoy. She's starting to see Narcissa Malfoy with a new light.

"Miss Granger, how are you holding up? I've seen interesting pictures of you and Draco from the prophet lately." Malfoy cleared his throat while Hermione tried her best not to cover her face from immense humiliation.

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione politely said.

"Oh please, call me Narcissa. You know, I have recently connected with my estranged sister Andromeda and she has nothing but kind words to say about you."

"You met with Aunt Andromeda? No wonder father flipped out." Draco said with his usual smirk.

"It's about time to get things straightened out. I don't want to live the rest of my life having false beliefs and you should do that too. Family is everything, I sure wish that Bellatrix is still here but I guess she's better off on the other side. She was a bit mental, wasn't she?" That was a complete understatement. Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't just a bit mental, she's totally, unmistakably insane. Hermione felt sincerely happy for the Slytherin, however he seems to be feeling the opposite.

"Mother, what would father think when he gets out?"

"He'll get over it. Your father is a smart man; he'll figure out that it's time to stop being a git. Harry Potter saved our arses, we should support his cause." This did it for Hermione; she decided that Narcissa Malfoy is a changed woman.

"Alright then, would you like to come in?" Draco asked his mother, feeling relieved that she didn't come with evil intentions.

"Oh no, you see Draco, I came here to get you and Miss Granger to come with me to the hotel. I have no idea how to communicate with muggles, so I'm in a bit of a tight spot."

"How did you check in? Don't tell me you just threw in a ridiculously large amount of money." Draco shook his head.

"I don't know, I got the top floor does that mean I did?" Draco turned to Hermione with a pleading look on his face. As funny as this may seem to Hermione, Malfoy is clearly losing his patience so, being the compassionate girl that she is, she decided to step in.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy, Maybe I can help you out. I have done a lot of traveling with my parents, so I'm not a stranger to these kinds of things." She said with an interesting amount of anxiety.

"Brilliant, it's getting a bit late so we should carry on." Narcissa said, before Malfoy or Hermione could react Narcissa Malfoy apparated them out of the Salem Institute.

"Mother, where is this place." Draco immediately said upon arrival.

Hermione was more observant; she turned around and saw the huge window overlooking the bright lights of what she realized as Las Vegas.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we're on the other side of America. Salem is hundreds of miles away, you did cross-country apparition!" Hermione panicked, she's in big trouble. She sat on the comfortable leather seats and looked at Malfoy with apprehension.

"Mrs. Weasley will make sure we won't get to hear the end of this." Hermione said.

"Don't worry; you'll be back by tomorrow morning. I just want a little company." Hermione tried to calm herself.

"Mother, why didn't you just go to a Wizard's hotel, there are a few here."

"Draco, I am trying to get out of my comfort zone. Andromeda and Ted are arriving tomorrow and she promised that she'll bring me to a casino, whatever that place is." Narcissa said. Hermione saw sense in what the blonde lady said so she plucked up what energy she has left.

"Alright then, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked, Draco's eyebrows rose in astonishment, Hermione Granger is helping Narcissa Malfoy. He's just waiting for someone to jump out and say that this is all just a prank.

"Well, for starters I want to learn how to operate those weird things on the wall." Hermione nodded and took the remote control from the side table.

"Well, that up there is a television. It projects different shows or programs that muggles watch. There are talk shows, motion pictures, sports shows and many others." Hermione pushed a button on the remote and the two purebred was just in awe at the sight of people in motion trapped in a box.

"What does this button do?" Hermione sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

Back in Salem, students are all outside the living room, trying to get the latest scoop on what is happening inside.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ENGAGED? ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Mrs. Wealsey bawled, scaring the hell out of the eavesdroppers.

"NO!" Ginny and Harry replied instantly. Ron and George are now snickering behind Fleur.

"Mrs. Weasley, I asked Ginny for her hand. I love your daughter and I'll do nothing that can harm her in any way." Harry assured Mrs. Weasley who is still pretty unconvinced by the news.

"Harry, think about this. You haven't even gotten passed puberty, can't you just wait until you're twenty?" Bill asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"We'll have a long engagement. Harry and I can wait, all we're asking is your support. I think Harry will agree if I say that we're not getting married until I graduate and he has taken his post as an Auror." Ginny insisted.

"What did Hermione think of this?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hermione wasn't aware of our engagement." Harry said, a bit sad that one of his best friend, his surrogate sister, the one who wasn't related to the love of his life, wasn't there to witness the special moment in his life.

"Where's the girl anyway? I haven't seen her and Malfoy since the Wedding Booth incident." George said.

"Oh no, 'zis can't be happening, She 'as a press conference tomorrow night." Fleur stormed out of the room and addressed the eavesdroppers. "Zabini, I want you to take 'ze Ravenclaws and Slytherins to look for you 'ead Students in the concert area. Ronald, take 'ze 'ufflepuffs and Gryffindors to search around 'ze nstitute." Ron groaned, while Seamus and Dean protested. "Why can't we go to the concert area? We don't have to search for them, they'll just turn up." Seamus said.

Bill approached his wife. "Why won't you take a rest dear? I'll take care of this." He said. Ginny lead her frantic sister in law to her room. When Fleur and Ginny are out of earshot, Bill went to ex-Head Boy mode.

"Alright, you and I know how Fleur is when she's upset in the morning. Please just do as she says. George, you'll go with Ronald's group and I'm going with Zabini. Harry, you should stay here and talk to mother." Harry's face paled while Ron patted his best friend on the back.

"If it's any consolation Harry, I'd love to have you in our family." Ron said.

On the other side of the country, Hermione is having dinner with the Malfoys. There was an awkward silence between them and Narcissa even noticed how the two are sneaking glances at each other. "Miss Granger, how are things going in the competition?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, I'm new to the whole Beauty Pageant thing but I'm deeply disturbed about the Ms. Congeniality title." Hermione sincerely said. Narcissa's eyes widened, it seems that she knows something about the jinxed award.

"Andromeda has written about it when she entered the competition.."

"Andromeda was a candidate?" Hermione asked.

"You are very clueless; she won the Ms. Magic which is the reason why the last Ms. Magic was held in Hogwarts. You must ask her about it when she gets here." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"You know what this means? We can help destroy the jinx." Draco rolled his eyes at the Head Girl.

"Must you always be a meddling Gryffindor?" He muttered, earning a sharp glare from Hermione.

"Must you always be a condescending Slytherin?" Hermione snapped.

"Stop it you two, has anybody told you that you fight like an old married couple? How odd, really." Narcissa said with a smirk on her face.

"Enough of your teasing mother, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Draco stood up while Hermione glared at him.

"Son, I'm sorry but you have to settle for the other room across mine. You'll be sharing that room with Miss Granger." Hermione's eyes widened while Narcissa looked indifferent with that peculiar smile on her face.

"What did you say? I'm not sharing beds with her!" By now, Narcissa is laughing hard, so hard that even Hermione admits that's very unbecoming of a lady of aristocracy.

"Don't get excited Draco, I just told you that you're sharing rooms, not beds. The other room is where your Aunt Andromeda will stay with Ted." Hermione's getting so uncomfortable. Narcissa is just like her mother in so many levels. They had the most embarrassing sense of humors in the world.

Back in Salem, everyone has regrouped after the tiring three hours of searching. "They're no where to be found." George concluded.

"Where are they? I'll get an earful from Fleur!" Bill said.

"I have an idea, why won't we send them a letter with a tracking spell, let an owl find them for us." Neville suggested. Everyone paused; this trip paved the way for usually bland thinkers to use their heads more than the customary.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Zabini asked, panting from exhaustion.

"No one asked." Neville replied timidly.

Everyone went back to the cabin; Harry is still in the living room with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley who's pretty determined to scare the living daylights out of Harry before giving her sure 'yes'. Diana Eastwick and Rolf Scamander dropped by the cabin with Rolf's owl that he says is very intuitive and smart, the opposite of Errol.

"Where could they be?" Ron paced back and forth while Luna and Hannah served coffee for those who wished to wait for Rolf's owl until morning.

"I got their location!" Diana announced, waking up some who are already snoring their lungs out. "They're in Las Vegas? How did they get there?" The Salem candidate asked.

That same morning, a soft breathing next to him waked up Draco Malfoy. He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see a blonde head resting on his shoulders, sleeping soundly and making his arm seem like a teddy bear. Malfoy, now panicking, threw one of his pillows at the sleeping form of Hermione Granger.

"Get a life Malfoy." Hermione looked up, with one eye still shut.

"Granger, there's a kid in my bed." Malfoy said, pointing at the toddler next to him.

Hermione stood from her bed and approached Malfoy's bed. Her eyes opened widely when she realized who the toddler is. "Malfoy, that's your cousin's son, Teddy!" Hermione said. Just then, Teddy snapped his eyes open.

"Good morning love." Hermione sat on the other side of Malfoy's bed and greeted the toddler with a bright smile.

Teddy giggled at the sight of Hermione, staring at her beautiful brown eyes. Suddenly, Draco found himself amazed when the child changed its eye color from baby blue to honey brown.

"How did he do that?" Malfoy asked, astonished by the child's prowess.

"Teddy is a metamorphmagus just like his mum. He can change his physical attributes in just a snap." Hermione said as she carried Teddy in her shoulders. "Come on, let's get him some breakfast."

Hermione and Malfoy went out of the room and headed towards the dining area where a couple joins Narcissa. "Oh here they are! Draco, come I'd like you to meet your Aunt Andromeda and her husband Ted." Andromeda walked towards Draco and gave him a tight hug while Ted shook hands with the Slytherin.

"Hermione dear, who's the kid, you never told me that you were pregnant last year when I last saw you." Andromeda said with a smirk. Hermione sent a Slytherin-worthy smirk towards the estranged Black descendant, always the one who never backs down on any debacle.

"Sorry about that, you know how it is with me. I treat boys like toast in the morning." Hermione said, dripping with sarcasm that made Draco choke in his orange juice.

"You're such a dear." Andromeda said with delight. "I'm so happy, my only nephew who I haven't seen all his life turned out to be such a stud." Teddy who's sitting in Hermione's lap reached out for Draco's sleeve. Draco glanced at the giggling child and noticed that the toddler is pulling him closer.

"Granger, the kid's going to kill me." Hermione chuckled.

"You're just paranoid, here hold him for me so I can get some breakfast." Hermione passed Teddy to the reluctant blond Head Boy. Ted is watching them with an amused expression in his face.

"So, how's the competition?" Andromeda asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"It's crazy out there. You have no idea how far those girls will go to great lengths to get what they want." Andromeda smiled slyly.

"I've been there, done that. Did you know that one girl tried to tie down another candidate so she can't attend an event. Luckily, me and a couple of girls are still in the dorms and you know, being the Black that I am, made sure that the candidate who tied the poor girl gets what she deserves." Hermione looked shocked, how could a sweet lady like Andromeda, thought of something so vile?

"You conjured the jinx?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes but understand that I just made the legend into reality. I lifted the jinx after that competition, the day after I was crowned." Andromeda said.

Hermione sat there next to an equally shocked Draco Malfoy who's holding the bubbliest kid he ever met. "You mean, there really wasn't a jinx?" Malfoy managed to say since Teddy started pulling his cheeks.

"Yes. That jinx is just in the psyche of the judges. That myth has been there for so long that no one tried to test the myth or even put a finger in it. It's kind of like the Shrieking Shack. No one tried to enter the shack, so no one knew if it was really haunted." Hermione nodded with great delight. There was no jinx; therefore, Diana is still in the running for Ms. Magic.

"There was another concern in the competition; did you know that one candidate tried to use voodoo to sabotage one of the candidate's performances during the Talent contest?" Draco said while tickling the poor boy who bit his ear. Teddy is now laughing his tootless gums out.

"Voodoo, how ancient but very witty of her, voodoo is almost untraceable." Narcissa said.

"What do you mean almost? There is actually a way of tracing it?"

"Of course, all you need is salt." Ted said. "The solution is so easy, people took it for granted."

"Of course, how could it have slipped my mind, salt has a long history of use in rituals of purification, magical protection, and blessing." Hermione said, shaking her head with disbelief.

"Well, mystery solved, now can you please get this impossibly charming boy off me?" Draco said, Teddy surely has the weird ability to make the coldest of hearts melt. Hermione is greatly surprised that Malfoy can actually give a compliment without ulterior motives.

"Alright, I want both of you to get dressed so we can shop before you go. There are some fantastic shops downstairs; Hermione will surely need some new dresses." Andromeda said.

"Why won't I just stay here and play with Teddy?" Draco said a poor excuse to escape the clutches of shopping-crazed women.

"You know, I'm starting to believe the rumor that women from their family are a nasty piece of work." Ted said. Draco definitely had to agree.

--------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter... apparently, I'm not as brilliant as JK Rowling.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm starting my classes today and I'm so excited, in celebration of my first day, here's Chapter 23…Thanks for those who reviewed my last chapter.

--------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 23**

**THE PLOT**

It's been an excruciating hour for the unlikely pair of Draco Malfoy and Ted Tonks, the later is holding a thumb-sucking Teddy Lupin. They are on the last leg of shopping initiated by Andomeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy.

"We really should get going; I'm going to be late for the press conference if we don't go now." Hermione said from inside a changing room.

"Nonsense, I've arranged for your transportation and you'll be leaving in exactly thirty minutes. So, get out of there if you're done fitting." Narcissa Malfoy said as she and her sister waits for the brown haired girl to get out of the changing room.

"What do you think?" Hermione said as she went out of the room in a calf-length, brown suede suit.

"It's perfect, here wear these boots." Andromeda tossed her a pair of boots, which she wore immediately.

"Miss, how much for this whole outfit?" Narcissa asked the sales clerk who's hounding their group as if they're not going to do any good.

"Are you sure you can afford that?" The insolent sales clerk asked which made the three women glare at her.

"Miss, I think I can afford this whole hotel and anything that's within 10 mile radius from here. Now, if you don't want to lose your job, tell us how much it costs." Narcissa Malfoy said with a familiar tone of arrogance commonly used by her husband.

"It's three thousand five hundred."

"Here, I want this outfit in three colors Dark Green, Black and white." Narcissa flashed her ridiculous amount of cash causing more humiliation to the sales clerk who scurried to get what the blond lady wants.

"Don't you think we've bought enough? She already has three dresses and six shoes." Andromeda said, counting what they've bought within the last hour.

"Oh Andromeda, stop worrying, you know who I married after all." Narcissa said with a smirk.

After a couple of minutes, the sales-clerk approached the wmen and handed them three pairs of paper bags and Narcissa's change. "Please come again." The sales-clerk said.

"I doubt that." Hermione sniggered as she walked out of the shop.

Narcissa, Andromeda, Ted, Draco and Teddy went back to the top floor of the hotel. "You have five minutes more before the portkey activates. Remember, Teddy needs to have his mil every three hours. Put in 5 scoops in the bottles." Andromeda handed Draco the blonde toddler who's grinning at him and a baby bag.

"We're taking Teddy?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, we can't take him inside casinos! Don't worry we'll pick him up in three days." Andromeda said.

"Here are your clothes; I want to see you wearing them when the prophet arrives." Narcissa smiled at Hermione and much to the Head students' surprise, Narcissa Malfoy gave Hermione a motherly hug.

"What would I give to have you as a daughter-in-law?" Hermione's face flushed while Draco almost dropped the blonde toddler who has certainly taken a liking towards him.

"The portkey leaves in one minute." Ted Tonks announced. He shook hands with Draco and gave Hermione a fatherly hug.

"Say hi to Harry for us!" Andromeda kissed Hermione and Draco in the cheeks and waved at her grandson.

"At the count of three. 1-2-3" Hermione, Draco and Teddy disappeared.

"I'll give you ten if Hermione and Draco didn't end up together in one week." Narcissa whispered in her sister's ear.

"You're on."

After a nauseating five minutes of traveling via portkey, Hermione, Draco and Teddy arrived outside the cabin at the exact spot where they met Narcissa. Suddenly, they heard yelling from inside the cabin. "I thought you were going to find 'zem?" Fleur yelled.

Hermione opened the door and saw that everyone is inside the living room, gathered around a barking mad French girl. Draco followed Hermione, while carrying Teddy who's playing with his nose.

"We're home." Hermione announced and the room went silent. Everyone's staring at them with curiosity.

"Great, you went missing for a night then you turn up with a kid." Zabini said, relieved that Hermione and Draco are all right but curious as to whom the kid is.

"This is not what it looks like." Draco tried to explain.

"Who's the kid?" Ron asked, staring at the kid who has Malfoy's hair and Hermione's eyes.

"Honestly Ronald, This is Teddy Lupin." Harry perked up at the mention of the kid's name.

"How the hell did he get here?" George got a hit in the head from Ginny. "Mind your language." The female Weasley said.

"Well, it's a long story." Hermione said.

"We're listening." Harry replied with raised eyebrows.

"Last night, after what happened during the fair, Malfoy and I ran in to his mother." The crowd gasped. Narcissa Malfoy has one hell of a reputation, being the snobbiest witch of the last decade.

"How did you get to Las Vegas?" Diana Eastwick asked.

"How did you know where we were?"

"Neville had the brilliant idea to track you down via owl. Now, do you mind to go on with the story?" Seamus Finnegan said, itching to know what's next.

"She's staying in a muggle hotel in Las Vegas and needed some company; I know what you guys are thinking. If you must know, Mrs. Malfoy is a genuinely nice lady and is one of the most wonderful people I've come across with. She didn't do anything that I know most of you are thinking." Malfoy's eyes widened while her listener's jaws dropped.

"You spent a night with the Malfoys? What's the world coming to?" Ron muttered.

"What's Teddy doing here?" Harry asked, taking his godson away from Malfoy.

"Andromeda and Ted Tonks arrived earlier this morning; they're going to party in Las Vegas so they sent Teddy with us." Hermione explained to Harry who's now trying to hush down Teddy after being separated from Malfoy.

"Alright, enough with the explanations, if you decide to run off with Draco Malfoy please do it some time after the competition. I'm so happy you're back. I hope you can knock some sense into Harry and Ginny's thick heads." Mrs. Granger said as she enters with a tray of cookies.

"What did they do?"

"Hermione, we're engaged." Harry said almost instantly.

"I'm sorry you missed it, Harry proposed just minutes after you left last night." Hermione sent a piercing glare towards Harry. Harry froze, he can handle Mrs. Weasley's talks however he doesn't stand a chance against Hermione's fury.

"Harry, can I talk to you in private?" Hermione took Teddy from Harry, handed the toddler to Malfoy and walked upstairs to her room.

George knew exactly what to do; he took out one of his improved Extendible Ears and went outside Hermione's door where Seamus, Dean, Zabini, Malfoy, Neville, Ron, and the rest of the seventh year boys followed.

"Harry, sit down."

"Hermione I'm a grown man."

"I SAID SIT DOWN." Hermione yelled, scaring the boys who are listening from outside. Harry sat in Hermione's bed, positively terrified of what's coming next.

"Harry, you do realize that Ginny isn't of age in both the muggle and the magical world." Harry nodded.

"Yes, but we're not planning to get married soon. I just want to have a sense of security that we'll end up together." Harry explained but Hermione surely isn't having any of it.

"If you really want to make sure that she's marrying you, you should have gotten her pregnant." Hermione said, Ron and George blanched at the thought of their little sister's pregnancy.

"She's not pregnant." Harry answered back.

"Of course she isn't, if she is then you won't be here! You'll be skinned alive by her brothers."

"Hermione listen, I love Ginny."

"I know but do you love her enough to wait until she gets a taste of her future? Harry, if you get her pregnant, I swear I'll snap your wand in bits and pieces until you cry like a little girl and I'm not talking about the wooden stick." The men outside cringed at Hermione's words. She can be scary if she wants to. The guys heard footsteps approaching them and scurried to their positions.

"Think about what I said Harry, congratulations on the engagement." Hermione slammed the door shut and walked towards Fleur's room where she's almost sure to get her own scolding.

Ron opened Hermione's room's door and saw Harry who's as pale as Malfoy in the winter. "Are you alright?" Ron shook his best friend who's frozen in his spot.

Hermione spent her whole afternoon with Fleur and Pierre.

"Mrs. Malfoy bought you all of 'zis?" Pierre asked Hermione, mesmerized at the fine collection of clothes that Hermione brought back from Las Vegas.

"You 'ave to wear 'zis." Fleur's eyes are glistening at the sight of the dresses.

"Mrs. Malfoy specifically told me to wear these." Hermione brought out the calf-length, brown suede suit that Narcissa bought in three different colors.

"These are gorgeous." Fleur gasped, instantly forgetting about scolding Hermione.

"You 'ave to go for 'ze 'zark green, it brings out your eye color." Pierre said as he pushed Hermione inside the bathroom for her to get changed.

Outside Harry, Ron, Zabini, Bill and Draco are all watching Teddy play in the living room. "Weasley, what do you know about jinxes?" Malfoy asked.

"I know a lot of nasty jinxes that Fred and George taught me before."

"Not you Weasel, I was asking your brother." Malfoy snapped at Ron.

"Would it hurt you to call us by our proper names?" Bill chuckled.

"Alright then, Bill, how much do you know about them?" Harry and Ron looked at each other, shock written all over their faces.

"I probably know more than what the majority of the Magical world knows. I'm a certified curse breaker after all." Bill proudly said.

"Then you could examine the truth behind the Ms. Congeniality jinx?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, but why are you so interested?" Bill raised an eyebrow at the pale pointy faced man.

"I got information from a reliable source who says that it does not exist." Malfoy said factually.

"Are you sure?" Bill stared at Malfoy and dug deep in his eyes. The blonde Head Boy nodded with rare sincerity.

"Alright, I'll look into it."

An hour later Hermione went downstairs and met up with her companions while the girls are all opposite the living room. "She looks so pretty." Romilda Vane whispered.

"Are we ready?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy put on his coat on top of his white shirt. "Who's coming with us?" Malfoy asked. Zabini stood up after taking a last sip of his tea.

Hermione, Zabini and Malfoy went to the conference area where the candidates are already lined up for their turns. "I was informed that you will follow the same rules as the dialog with the Magical community leaders, only this time you're going alone without Draco." Zabini told Hermione who instantly felt a surge of nervousness.

"Hi, how have you been?" Diana approached Hermione.

"I'm doing great." Hermione replied. "Diana, when you go out there, I want you to think that the jinx doesn't exist. I want you to do great."

"Who am I fooling? The jinx has been there for years." Hermione smirked at Salem's candidate.

"I don't think so, trust me Diana you can win this thing if you really want to." She insisted.

"Calling Miss Diana Eastwick, you're going first." Diana sighed.

"Come on, I'll take you to the entrance. Where's Rolf?" Hermione walked away from her companions.

"He's probably traipsing around, day dreaming about Luna Lovegood." Diana said as they stalked off.

Malfoy didn't notice Hermione walking out on them so, being the gentleman that he is, he decided to look for her while Blaise is talking with the organizers. He stumbled into a stage prop and almost hit his head on a nearby post when he heard two female voices arguing in a dark spot.

"I asked you one simple task and all you ever did is screw it up." A voice coming from what seems to be an adult said.

"I'm so sorry; I got so caught up in the competition that I didn't have time to push through with the plan." A voice that seems to be crying said.

"Listen Amanda, I want you to eliminate that Granger girl so you'll get a sure shot at the title. You already screwed up that Eastwick girl, now all that's standing between you and the crown is Hermione Granger." Draco's eyes widened. Amanda Spellman isn't acting out of her own accord.

"I'll do my best, and I won't screw up this time." Amanda Spellman said.

"You better not or I'll tell you father about what his precious angel has been doing."

"No, Aunt Agatha, do anything you want just not that." Amanda Spellman begged.

Draco knew that he has heard enough, so he hurriedly went to find Hermione and Blaise. He's so relieved when he found Hermione Granger sitting on the stairs leading towards the stage. "Granger, after your turn, we'll have to leave immediately. We'll leave Zabini to talk to the organizers."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her huffing escort.

"There's a threat on your life and it's not from me." Malfoy whispered, Hermione has never seen the Slytherin sweat so badly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Miss Granger, it's your turn." A pageant assistant said.

"Remember Granger, Constant Vigilance." Draco thought he'd never say those words after a certain incident during fourth year let alone to say it to Hermione Granger is definitely a surprise.

Hermione walked up to the stage but not before Draco cast a shield charm on the Head Girl. Flashes of light almost blinded Hermione, while people from the media shouted questions at her even before she arrived at the podium.

"Let's begin." Hermione sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ooooooh… what do you think? The end is near…sighs…sniffs


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: **I will only own Harry Potter if I drank a polyjuice potion with JK Rowling's hair in it…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Chapters are popping up like daisies… LOL… I just had to post this before the real school work begins!!! Hahahaha…

**----------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 24**

**THE SURGE**

"Miss Granger, what are your plans if you are unsuccessful to win the title?" A reporter wearing glittery hot pink robes said. Judging by her clothes, Hermione assumed that the reported is from Witch's Weekly.

"Before I joined this competition, I was in limbo. I have no idea what to do. I have so many options. I can be an Auror, I can work for the Ministry, I can be a healer or an educator. I've been asked by institutes and was granted scholarships long before I joined this competition and besides I still have months to think about it." She said with great enthusiasm. Another batch of reporters raised their hands.

"You're already a heroine and is considered to be the brightest witch of your age. Do you think that you've accomplished enough for this competition?" Hermione frowned.

"I am an accomplished person but not on the same extent as your sense of accomplishment. I take great pride in knowing that I have the most supportive and loving parents a girl could ever ask for and a set of loyal, trustworthy friends. I am accomplished not as an achiever but as a person." Hermione proudly said. The reporters are amazed at how the Gryffindor's wisdom.

"There are some sightings of you and your escort in Las Vegas with Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. Is it true that you're planning to join the deatheaters after Harry Potter's unexpected proposal to Ms. Ginny Weasley?" A fat guy with pink highlighted hair wearing vintage robes said. Hermione slammed her fists in the table while Blaise Zabini is trying to hold his best friend from causing trouble.

The press people are all peeved at what the feisty Head Girl from Hogwarts would do to their colleague.

"First of all, how dare you intrude in my personal life and second, Malfoy is a truly wonderful person who I believe has seen the error of her ways. I am not joining the deatheaters. I am so happy to gain a new friend in Mrs. Malfoy and you should leave it at that. Harry and Ginny doesn't have anything to do with what I've been doing during the last 24 hours because I've just found out about their engagement this morning. Now I suggest that you should get your facts straight before uttering a single word on your mouth." The crowd was dead silent. Hermione is breathing heavily with fury.

"Miss Granger, what exactly are you doing in Las Vegas? There are speculations that you and Draco Malfoy got married?" Hermione's jaw dropped, by now Blaise Zabini is hurdling his best friend away from the stage entrance.

"Honestly, use your common sense. If I got married last night, do you honestly think that I'll show up in a competition called MS. MAGIC? If I got married last night, do you think that I'll have the energy to come here instead of a honeymoon? A Vegas wedding isn't my dream wedding. Now, if you don't have any questions that aren't malicious and unnerving, thank you and good evening." Hermione quickly went off the stage, approached her companions, and plopped down on a chair next to Malfoy.

"Those bottom-dwellers better find a good place to hide." Malfoy muttered with the same frustration as Hermione. Zabini had to wait a couple of minutes for the Head Students to calm down so he could speak to them civilly. Hermione stood up and searched for something in her bag.

"Zabini, have you seen my brush?" Hermione said, channeling her frustration at her missing brush.

"No, you must've left it in the cabin."

"I swear I brought it with me."

"Granger, you can borrow from Weasley. It's better that we should get going before those shutterbugs invades the area." Malfoy suggested.

They walked briskly but something caught Draco's eyes. It's Amanda Spellman, brushing her doll's hair.

Hermione, Zabini and Draco arrived just in time for dinner. "You three, go grab a seat and join us for dinner." Mrs. Weasley told the three exhausted students.

"I think I'll turn in for the night." The 6th and 7th year students looked at each other with curiosity. There are rare occasions when Hermione Granger deliberately missed dinner and during those times, nothing good ever happened.

"How did it go?" Ron asked Zabini while the rest leaned in closer to hear what the Slytherin has to say.

That night, everyone is already sleeping soundly except for Draco Malfoy, half dressed like the customary, and he is lying in his bed failing miserably in his sixth attempt to get to sleep. He tried everything from drinking milk to counting a hundred hippogriffs.

Suddenly, he heard rustling of bushes. He took a quick look outside but there was nothing. He closed his window shut, laid on his bed, and tried to get some much-needed sleep.

Slowly, he drifted into his subconscious, his eyes gently closed as he clutched his soft pillow.

"HELP, please!" Someone screamed. He stood from his bed and quickly walked out of the room, not even bothering to put on a robe.

"HELP, somebody please!" He heard the disturbing voice once again; the voice is coming from the room across his. It's Hermione's room.

He blasted the door open only to be shocked at the pleading, miserable form of Hermione Granger clutching her neck in mid-air. It's as if something's smothering her to death. Harry, Ron, George, Bill, and Zabini ran inside with their wands drawn out.

"What did you do, ferret?" Harry yelled.

"He didn't do anything Harry, it's by someone else." Bill said.

No one moved for a moment, Harry is already getting teary eyed, afraid for his best friend while Ron just stood motionless.

"Listen up Zabini and Weasley, I want you to bring me lots of salt. Potter, get your broom. Weasley, call for medical assistance and Weasley, inform the organizers." Everyone went to work; even those who woke up because of the commotion summoned salt from all corners of Salem Institute.

"Scatter all the salt." Malfoy ordered as he tried to pull Hermione down from her possible premature death.

Suddenly, the scattered salt joined as if a certain force is attracting it. It formed a ring-like figure around Hermione's neck connected to a rope-like formation of salt.

"Potter, the salt will lead you to the culprit." Harry quickly flew out of the room going through the window, shooting spell after spell.

"She's losing air." Neville yelled as Hermione's skin is slowly turning into a shade of blue. Ginny stood numb beside her classmates, tears running down her cheeks. Mrs. Weasley fainted at the sight of Hermione's life slowly drifting; Fleur and Pierre took care of the Weasley matriarch.

"Draco, help her." Pansy said, mortified.

Draco levitated himself to Hermione's level and supported the girl's neck, which could break any moment.

The Slytherin didn't know what to do, he dived into his stacked knowledge searching for a means to transfer air from one person to another. Then, it hit him like a nasty hex. He took a huge breath, pinched the Head Girl's nose, and placed his lips in her paling lips.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled as he sent a powerful disarming spell. It was a direct hit. He heard a soft gasp coming from not far from where he is. He landed on the spot where the spell hit, the culprit is gone but he or she left a doll that looks like Hermione with a thread on its neck.

Harry hurriedly went back to the cabin where Hermione is laying unconscious in Malfoy's arms, her breathing was deeper than ever.

The emergency healers arrived and levitated the Head Girl inside a flying ambulance so she can have proper medical assistance at the nearest magical hospital.

"Let me go with her." Malfoy yelled after the emergency healers.

"Alright, you can come but not without a shirt." A healer said.

Blaise threw a shirt and a robe towards Draco. The Head Boy quickly put it on and went inside the ambulance just in time for it to leave.

When the ambulance arrived in the nearest magical hospital, the healers took Hermione inside the emergency room where Draco was denied entrance.

"Excuse me, what is your relationship to the victim?" A brown haired healer approached Draco.

"I'm her classmate." The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sir, your classmate suffered internal bleeding. We need someone close to her to confirm if we should push through with a major, delicate - ." Draco cut him off.

"Listen, I'll pay for all the bills, and the potions. I'll pay the healers double, just please save her." The arrogant, insufferable prat once known as Draco Malfoy is now pleading to the healer.

"I know how you feel believe me, I have a wife and three kids." The healer tapped Draco in the shoulder and went inside the emergency room where moments later, Hermione is was carried out towards the Extensive Healing Room.

That was the last thing that Draco remembered, everything else was all too blurry.

"He suffered extreme exhaustion; he'll be ready to go once he wakes up." Draco heard someone say as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Draco, are you alright?" Draco stood up and faced his grinning best friend.

"You gave us quite a scare." Theodore Nott said next to Goyle.

"Granger, where's Granger?" Draco asked almost yelling at his friends.

"She's in the room across yours." The blonde Head Boy quickly went to the other room only to be wrapped in a tight hug by a completely unknown woman.

"You saved my baby!" The woman said.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Professor McGonagall said from the corner of the room.

"Harry and Ronald told us everything. It's a pleasure to meet our daughter's savior." Mrs. Granger extended his hands towards the Slytherin, which Malfoy politely shook.

"How is she?" He asked the brown haired healer who's standing beside Hermione's bed.

"She's fine; she'll be out first thing in the morning. Thanks to your superb quick thinking, you stabilized her breathing. You'll make a wonderful healer." The healer said, smirking at Draco.

"Thank You." Draco muttered.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you please step out for a moment while I discuss an important matter with Ms. Granger's parents."

Outside Draco's friends, enemies and classmates gathered around him. Harry Potter approached him with tears in his eyes.

"We were wrong about you." Harry said.

"Indeed you are." Malfoy said.

"I'm sorry." Harry extended his hand to the Head Boy.

"No, I'm sorry." Malfoy replied as he shook hands with his long time enemy. After seven long years after their second meeting, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy finally shook hands, ending a long time feud between them.

"Does this mean we can't call him ferret anymore?" Seamus whispered in Ron's ear, and received a hit in the head.

That afternoon, Professor McGonagall called for a meeting in the cabin. "After due consideration, Hogwarts is pulling Miss Granger out of the competition." The students sighed. Hermione has a good chance at winning the title.

"Professor, we can't just leave it like that!" Ron said, the students had to agree. It's unfair that they can't do anything to avenge their Head Girl.

"Hermione can win this thing. She can be the first muggleborn witch to ever win the title." Pavarti said, choking up in front of her co-students.

"Miss Patil, we cannot do anything. We don't have any clue whatsoever on whom the culprit is."

"Who says we don't?" Harry entered the living room followed by Diana Eastwick and Rolf Scamander.

"Professor, I'm Diana Eastwick from Salem Institute. Mr. Potter consulted us about the doll that he found last night and we found a symbol on the doll's nape. It's the logo of Spellman enterprises." Diana Eastwick showed the symbol in the doll's nape and another symbol from a bag.

"Spellman, does the company have any relation to Amanda Spellman?" Luna Lovegood asked.

"Yes, her father owns the company. He owns the leading producer of voodoo dolls in the world." Rolf answered back while walking towards Luna.

"That bitch." Lavender muttered.

"Miss Brown, mind your language." Professor McGonagall snapped at the girl.

"We need to get back at them." Ron yelled.

"No, we don't have to do anything." Hermione walked in with her parents.

"But Hermione - "

"No, we won't hex them or curse them. All we have to do is kick their arses in the competition." All the long faces in the crowd lit up.

"You're still competing?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione announced, the Hogwarts cabin was full of cheers. Students are hugging Hermione, thankful that she decided to go on with the dangerous competition.

"Weasley, have you done any detective work?" Malfoy approached George who's smirking at him like an idiot.

"Mystery is my middle name." George said. Malfoy gave him the doll, George immediately apparated out of the room full of partying students.

"Scamander, can you tell me more about the Spellmans?"

------------------------------------------


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: **Would you forgive me if I cast an imperius spell on JK Rowling so she'll give me the rights to Harry Potter? No... I think so too...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hey, after a week of struggling to update, I am here once again with a new chapter... I hope you guys like it.

----------------------------------

**CHAPTER 25**

**FAMILY**

The next day, loud arguing joined by the sound of crashing plates shook up the Hogwarts cabin. "I told you, I want cheese with mayonnaise on top! You never listen to me anymore." Fleur Weasley cried noisily, much to the dismay of the sleeping students. "Somebody shut her up." Ron yelled from his room while Mr. Granger, Draco and Zabini went down, unable to get a decent sleep.

"I gave you exactly what you asked for." Bill said almost ready to give up.

"No, 'zis 'iz cheddar cheese, I asked for mozzarella." Fleur yelled, slamming the disgusting mixture of cheese and mayonnaise on the table.

"Alright, I'll go get it." Bill took his coat but Fleur sat in top of it.

"No, I don't want it anymore. Get me some lobster." Fleur said.

Bill popped out of the cabin before his demanding wife can add requests that are more unearthly. "Simple advice, when you get a girl pregnant, make sure you have helpers or get your mother in law to live with you." Mr. Granger told the two Slytherins. Fleur glared at Mr. Granger who just chuckled at the French woman.

"Wow, who's piano is this? This must have cost a fortune." Mr. Granger asked as he stocked the white grand piano before sitting in front of it.

"That's Draco's." Blaise said.

"Can I play on it?" Mr. Granger asked Malfoy. Malfoy gave a quick nod. Mr. Granger took a folded paper from his wallet and placed it in front of him.

"When I was young, I had a teacher who required each student to learn one song. This is the only song I could play with the piano, but I play mean guitar." Mr. Granger started the song, which the Slytherins thought is too happy for a grown man.

Mr. Granger stopped in the middle. "Can you read this?" He pointed at the sheet.

"Don't you have glasses for that? I think you should let Draco play it He's amazing." Balise said with a smirk.

"Alright, if he's so good, let me hear him try." Hermione's brown haired father said with mock cheek in his tone. He stood up and offered the seat to Malfoy.

"I don't play in the morning." Draco said with a lackadaisical attitude. Mr. Granger smirked at Draco while Blaise is amused at Mr. Granger's Slytherin-like stance.

"No, I'm not playing. Besides, I'll wake everybody up."

"Alright, then can you tell the whole story about the ferret ordeal during your fourth year?" Blaise laughed soundly while Malfoy glared at Hermione's father. For being a muggle, he's showing an immense amount of Slytherin qualities in him.

"No, you can't make me." Draco said as he crossed his arm with defiance.

"I'll tell all the girls how you like to wear women's underwear." Draco's jaw dropped. Blaise is now laughing his head off. Who would have thought that this person helped create a prissy righteous girl like Hermione Granger?

The Head Boy sighed and sat in front of the piano unwillingly. He stroked the keys while Mr. Granger stood behind him. Draco started pressing the keys, note after note with the right rhythm. Blaise saw how Mr. Granger seems to be unconvinced.

"Frankly speaking, you're good but this song doesn't fit you in anyway. Let yourself loose." Mr. Granger tapped Draco's shoulder and went out to get his breakfast.

"Who does he think he is?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Draco, you can't please everybody." Blaise left his best friend to his own musing.

Upstairs, an angry Fleur Weasley followed by Pierre waked up Hermione. Pierre immediately raided Hermione's cabinet in order to avoid Fleur's hormonal rants while Hermione rushed to the bathroom for the same reason.

Meanwhile, students flocked the dining area. "Seventh Years, you are all invited to join the Family day affair after breakfast. There will be a live band and a lot of opportunity to work on your projects that is due in two days. Sixth years, you'll stay here to clean up the cabin and work on your special project. " The sixth years gave a collective groan.

"You have a special spot to sit in. The organizers gave you a table for 7." Professor McGonagall told the Grangers. "That is so cool, you get to be a part of such a historic event. Did you know there are 10 of candidates who meets their potential partners in this event? Families join which means gorgeous big brothers and possible fix ups. Do take in mind that there were decades of no pageant activities so I don't know if that demographic still applies. " Pavarti said, in a know-it-all tone. It's funny how Pavarti has a huge amount of useless information in her head and practically none when it comes to academics.

"Harry can join us. I bet he's going to have lost of fun." Mr. Granger said. Harry felt deeply touched that Mr. Granger considered him as a part of the family. "Draco can join us too." Hermione's mother excitedly said, much to the Head Boy's chagrin. Suddenly, Bill Weasley came in, holding what seems to be the lobster dish Fleur is asking for.

"Let me have that, go get your wife." Mrs. Weasley said, feeling sorry for his son.

Bill ran up and met up with Hermione near the stairs. "Thank God, she's upstairs. Please make her stop, she's driving me insane." Hermione pleaded to the eldest Weasley son who sighed deeply before going up to meet his wife.

"Has anyone seen George?" Ron asked his seatmates, who shook their heads.

"Good Morning." Hermione said as she flounces to the room.

"Good morning, how are you?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter while pointing her to sit beside a scowling Malfoy.

"I'm doing much better."

"You still have a nasty mark in your neck." Ron almost spit his juice while Ginny blushed madly. Before Draco could realize why the students are all giggling and chuckling, Hermione sent a nasty glare towards the students.

"That'll come off before nightfall. Thanks for everything." Harry noticed that both Head Boy and Head Girl couldn't bare to look at each other in the eye even when speaking to each other.

"That's no big deal." Malfoy bashfully said, he himself could not believe why he's acting like a twit.

"Awkward." Blaise said in a soft singsong voice.

After breakfast, Draco immediately went up to his room but suddenly; he got pulled inside what seems to be Potter's room. "You're going to love what I just found out." George said, mimicking Lavender in gossip mode.

"Tell me everything." Malfoy said.

"I just got from a meeting in California with none other than Damian Spellman himself and found out that he doesn't even see his daughter unless it's her birthday or she's on a break from school. He's a very busy man, so busy he has to schedule potty breaks. Amanda grew up in Mr. Spellman's sister's care." George said with an amused face.

"So he doesn't have anything to do about the voodoo doll?" Malfoy wondered but the redhead shook his head.

"He actually designed the voodoo doll for Amanda's birthday; she's the only one who has that one of a kind doll."

"Amanda Spellman is the culprit. I knew it." Malfoy muttered.

"Alright, I'm done with my bit." George went out of the room but Malfoy called him just in time for him to enter.

"I forgot to ask you what you did to extract the information." The blonde man asked the sneaky red head.

"You should never underestimate my business skills." George smirked as he flashed a contract that certifies Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes as a supplier of Spellman Incorporated voodoo dolls.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed." George walked out of Harry's room, skipping like a little girl.

After an hour, everyone met up outside the cabin to go to the Family picnic event. Pierre gave Hermione the pleasure of wearing her muggle jeans, shirt and rubber shoes as a gift for staying alive for the competition.

"Hermione, I've been looking for you." Diana approached Hermione followed by her blonde father and a curiously red haired mother. "This is my dad, Paul Eastwick and his fabulous girlfriend, Emma Peagreen. Dad, Emma, this is the next Ms. Magic, Hermione Granger." Hermione blushed deeply.

"Diana, don't say that." Hermione said.

"It's a pleasure to meet a smart, beautiful young woman like you." Mr. Eastwick shook Hermione's hands.

"Hermione, we're right over here." Hermione heard her mother say from a spot near the trees.

"Thank you Mr. Eastwick. It's so nice to meet you but I have to go. Enjoy the day." Hermione went to sit in between Harry and her mother.

"Hello everyone welcome to our Family day event. It's a sunny day today, thank goodness it didn't rain or we'll get muddied up. Today, we're going to be entertained by some of our students who's been playing together since their arrival here in this institute. Apparently, that's what they've been doing, if you see their records you'll agree with me." The crowd gave a collective chuckle at the Salem Principal's attempt in humor. "Lady's and Gentlemen, please welcome Donnie and the Boggarts." Hermione and Malfoy gave a slight chuckle, much to Harry and the Granger's curiosity.

"Does this mean they're ridiculous?" Hermione asked, Malfoy is probably the only person who got what she meant. Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's pathetic attempt at humor while the Grangers smirked at the kids.

"Alright, we have food on all corners of the field. Please knock yourselves out." Hermione, her parents, Harry and Draco stood up to go to the buffet.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry." Hermione turned and saw Amanda Spellman, crying to the point of ruining her make-up.

"Are you kidding? Do you expect me to believe you after all the things you put me through?" Hermione said, glaring at her co-candidate.

"I didn't do it on purpose, it was my - "

"Amanda, I've been looking all over for you." A tall woman with amazing blue eyes and auburn hair approached the two candidates.

"I'm just talking to Miss Granger." Amanda said as she wiped her tears.

"Ah, so you are the Hogwarts candidate?" She replied. Draco can't help but notice that the woman has the charisma of his Aunt Bellatrix.

"Yes, and you are?" Hermione said, in a true Gryffindor manner.

"I am Agatha Spellman. Pleased to meet you." The two shook hands, Malfoy and Harry noticed the tension building up. "Hermione, do you want some of those tarts?" Harry asked, whisking away his best friend from the intimidating woman.

A half an hour passed, Malfoy is looking around as if he's looking for something. "What's wrong?" Harry asked the Slytherin who just ignored the green-eyed hero.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, it's this band. Their songs are absolutely horrible. I wonder if I could tell them to lighten the mood, that fat guy over there is snoring his nose off." Mr. Granger said, devastated at the band's repertoire composed of bizarre music that not even vampires would dance to. He went to the stage and took the guitar from the lead singer.

"Hello everyone, I'm Darren Granger. Hermione Granger's father and I'm here to get this rocking party started." Mr. Granger said. Mrs. Granger sunk into her chair while Hermione's hiding in Harry's back. "Alright, this song is pretty fast compared to the trash these boys are playing. No offense. So please, let's make use of the dance area!" Mr. Granger's voice boomed, causing further humiliation to Mrs. Granger and Hermione.

"Aunt Agatha, I'm not doing it anymore. I don't care what you tell dad." Draco heard someone yell amidst the crowd's thunderous applause. He recognized the voice as Amanda Spellman's voice.

"Alright let's do it." Draco couldn't see where the voice is headed so he went up the stairs and pushed the pianist off the chair. Mr. Granger started playing the song while Draco is looking at the audience where he saw Agatha Spellman, dragging amanda to the woods. Blaise Zabini saw what Draco is doing and followed the two women.

_Like a fool I went and stayed too long  
Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong  
Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!_

Mr. Granger started singing. Malfoy just discovered where Hermione got her singing abilities. People are all clapping and cheering Mr. Granger while slowly, Hermione recovered from the initial embarrassment caused by her father's rash actions.

_Then that time I went and said goodbye  
Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry  
Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!_

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Hannah Abbot pointed at their Head Boy who still can't get his eyes to focus on the performance. "I don't know but I love this song." Lavender said as she pulled the girls to the dance floor. All the Hogwarts students went in front and started danicng. Harry twirls Ginny amourously while Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus are jumping around unknowingly with the Slytherins. Mr. Granger suignaled for his daughter to come up which she did without thinking.

_Here I am baby  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours  
(You got my future in your hands)  
Here I am baby  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours  
(You got my future in your hands)_

Hermione went center stage and her father an encouraging nod to take the mic. She took it in a diva-like manner and carried the mic stand with her.

_I've done a lot of foolish things  
That I really didn't mean, didn't I?_

When Hermione's voice started to boom, Malfoy's attention suddenly went back to the performance. There's just something about Hermione's voice that is so catchy and appealing, everyone would be forced to listen to it. Students from other schools and the parents saw how much fun Hogwart's students are having so they decided to join in.

_Seen a lot of things in this old world  
When I touch them, they mean nothing, boy_

_Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!_

_Oowee baby, you set my soul on fire  
That's why I know you're my heart's only desire_

Hermione went at the back of the piano and smiled at Draco. Never has Draco seen a smile so warm and inviting like Hermione's. "All right, everybody sing." Hermione said.

_Here I am baby  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours  
(You got my future in your hands)  
Here I am baby  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours  
(You got my future in your hands)_

Everyone cheered for the energizing performance. Draco, Hermione, Mr. Granger bowed in front of the crowd briefly but after a couple of seconds, Draco remembered what he's supposed to do. "Come on Granger." Malfoy dragged Hermione off the stage.

"Where are we going?" She asked, still not getting over the spectacular performance they just pulled off. they rushed towards the woods where Blaise Zabini and George Weasley went and was surprised to see a mortified George Weasley standing beside a badly wounded Amanda Spellman.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she helped the poor injured girl.

"They were arguing just a while back, then her Aunt told her about how her father will be disappointed of her. Amanda said she doesn't give a damn. We were surprised when her aunt casted an unknown spell on her that made her faint." Zabini reported.

"We need to get her out of here. Weasley, can you apparate her to the cabin. We will follow to treat her wounds. Zabini, inform Professor McGonagall and Weasley's mother. " Malfoy instructed. They went to do what was instructed by Malfoy.

In the cabin, George placed Amanda on Hermione's bed where Hermione started cleaning her. "What kind of person does this to a girl?" Hermione asked. Malfoy just stood quietly even if he could answer a huge amount of names to the Head Girl.

"Please step out for a moment, I have to put her in new clothes." Hermione requested.

After an hour, Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall went in. "Poor girl, what did she do to deserve this?" Mrs. Weasley said when Malfoy and George told them the story behind Amanda Spellman.

Upstairs, Hermione is reading a book beside the other candidate. "Where am I?" Amanda asked as she got up. "You're in our cabin. We saw you lying in the ground. You know you can put an end to this, tell it to your father." Hermione told Anada who's tears are slowly running down her cheeks.

"I can't tell him, he has a lot of work. Besides, I bet he doesn't even know me as much as Aunt Agatha does. He'll just believe her more." Amanda curled up on the bed.

"Have you ever tried to tell him? Amanda, you're a grown woman. you can live the life that you want. Is this it?"

"You don't know anything." Amanda rushed outside the bedroom, leaving a completely shocked Hermione Granger. Downstairs, Malfoy and his companions are also surprised that Amanda Spellman suddenly ran out of the cabin.

"George, I think you need to give Mr. Spellman another visit." Hermione said while going down the stairs.

"We have to do something about this." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, but what?" Malfoy asked the Headmistress.

------------------------------

The songs is entitled "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" by Stevie Wonder... oooohh... I feel so excited about the next chapter... buwahahaha...


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Nope... still don't own Harry Potter...

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Alright, another chapter... this is one hell of a roller coaster ride so sit back and enjoy...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 26**

**LIFE IS A ROLLER COASTER**

The cabin grew quiet once George popped out of the cabin and Professor McGonagall sent Hermione to get an early rest. Draco is reading in the living room when Mrs. Weasley came in with a hysterical Teddy Lupin in her arms. "Draco, can you please ask Hermione to change Teddy's diapers?" Draco scowled at the foul stench that engulfed him.

"He's disgusting." Malfoy said with revolt.

"Oh come on, you'll get one of these sooner or later, now go on." Mrs. Weasley said with her motherly tone, a surprising feat considering that Draco Malfoy was a total git to her and her family.

Quickly, Draco carried the smelly-arsed-child towards the resting Head Girl's room. "Granger, help. Open up." Malfoy yelled. Hermione was already half-asleep when she heard Malfoy's revolting scream.

"What is it?" She said as she opened the door but somehow figured it all out when she smelled the unbearable stench of Teddy's diapers.

"Come in, quick; put him on top of the bed, ACCIO TEDDY'S BABY BAG!" Hermione said. Draco quickly went in and almost dropped the poor kid in Hermione's bed. Teddy's bag came and the brown haired Gryffindor took out all that is needed to change the diapers.

"Take off his diapers." Hermione instructed, still finding the baby wipes.

"I'm not doing it, that's inhuman." Draco said in a way that is almost similar to Ron when it comes to doing his homework.

"Just do it. He's your cousin's son after all." Draco sighed and took a deep breathe before opening the gates of hell. Suddenly, he saw Teddy gave a smirk, one of the creepiest things he has ever seen as a Slytherin. He wondered what the kid could be plotting in his young age and his question was answered when Teddy's projectile pee hit him in his chest and thankfully not in his face.

"GRANGER, HE PEED ON ME!" Malfoys never squeal but times like these are an exception. Teddy giggled, making it impossible to stay angry at the baby.

"Go get yourself cleaned up; I'll take care of him." Hermione said, ready to burst laughing.

"You're a nasty piece of work." Malfoy told the baby who's still giggling at the blond Head Boy.

Malfoy went back to his room and went for a quick bath, and by quick, he means an hour of bath, to remove the stench of Teddy's pee. When he's done, he dressed up and went back to Hermione's room where Hermione's already sleeping next to a half-asleep baby.

"Go to Sleep." Draco whispered to the boy who is changing hair colors in between soft breaths. Teddy pouted while Draco covers Hermione and the metamorphmagus with a blanket. When Draco was about to go, he felt something tugging his arms. Teddy is holding his robes, asking him to stay.

"I can't stay." He said but the kid just glowered at him almost ready to give a loud cry that will wake Hermione up which will make him more of an arse.

"Fine, I'll stay." Draco whispered as he sat in the bed while Teddy seems annoyed at the blond Slytherin's inattentiveness to his actions. He clearly wants Draco to sleep next to him but his mother's cousin is proving to be a big challenge for his charms.

Once again, Teddy tugged Draco's robe and pointed at the wide space next to him. "Fine, you win." Draco took off his shoes and his outer robe revealing his white shirt and jeans that his mother bought for him.

He lay on the bed next to Teddy who quickly cuddled him like a Teddy Bear and shut his eyes. "Creepy kid, you're going to be a good Slytherin." Draco whispered as he drifts to sleep next to Teddy.

On the other side of Salem Institute, Zabini is sitting in his table all alone. The students are still in the dance floor, enjoying Mr. Granger's unbelievable repertoire that even Stubby Boardman himself is playing with him.

Diana noticed the silent Slytherin and noticed the Hermione and Draco's absence. "Don't tell me they vanished again." Diana told Blaise as she sat beside the Slytherin.

"No, they're in the cabin. Something terrible happened to Amanda Spellman." Diana gasped at the mention of her rival's name.

"She got attacked." Diana quickly stood up and ran away from Zabini without even saying a word.

Diana ran as fast as she can, she didn't even get to tell her parents where she's going. She ran to Amanda's school's cabin but she wasn't there. She ran to the practice hall but there is still no sign of Amanda. She search for the black haired girl every where but she's no where to be seen. She walked towards her room, ready to give up. Then, she heard someone bawling inside.

"Amanda, is that you?" Diana said as she opened the room. Amanda is sitting on the bed her lugs curled up to her body.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Amanda stood up when she saw the curly blond Salem candidate and gave her a tight hug as if they were friends for a long time.

"What happened? Blaise Zabini told me that you've been attacked. Don't tell me it's her again. You never learn. I told you this before, you can always move here." Diana said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can't, I promised my mother that I'll finish in that school and be just like her." Amanda reasoned out but Diana isn't going to have any of it.

"Well, you're just like her. You're very smart and very beautiful. Don't you think you've been your Aunt's doll for so long already? You're not the same Amanda I grew up with." Diana sat on her bed while Amanda stood in front of Diana, still crying.

"I am the person that you grew up with but she won't let me be that person now. She wants me to win this thing so badly even if I just want to be me. I want to make dolls with my father and play with them. I want to be a normal girl that doesn't care about the way I dress." Amanda replied.

"Then be that person, stop taking orders from your Aunt. She lost her chance. She's just doing this so she'll get famous." Diana yelled.

Meanwhile, students started coming in from the party. "Mr. Granger, you rule!" Dean Thomas exclaimed when Mr. Granger and his wife entered.

"Where's Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"She's sleeping with Draco." Mrs. Weasley said much to everyone's shock. Ron laughed so hard but Harry was close to fainting.

"Pardon me?" Harry asked, thinking that he must've heard wrong.

"She's sleeping with Draco and Teddy." The students and not to mention, Hermione's parents sighed with relief. "We should all get an early rest. It's going to be a very busy day tomorrow." Students just had to agree with Mrs. Weasley. They're all tired from the dancing and cheering that even Neville is walking like a zombie.

Everyone in Hogwarts' cabin slept early. Zabini, Ron, Harry and Bill are up, are the only ones who are awake. Bill is doing some paperwork, much to the curiosity of the other three.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be running your wife's errands?" Ron asked his older brother who just shrugged. Bill picked up a book on his bag entitled "Jinxes and Minxes: A history of Desperate Pageant Candidates".

"I've been doing some research on this jinx. I've tested it countless of times, there is nothing." Bill said, his tiredness slowly taking over him.

"Wait, you're telling us that you're doing a proper research and taking care of your insane pregnant wife at the same time? You're mental." Zabini said, shaking his head out of disbelief.

"I just find this very interesting that everyone seems to believe that there is such a jinx but no written account or not even a trace of that jinx exists. Could it be that someone is spreading this rumor just to destroy candidates' chances of winning?" Bill wondered while scanning through the book.

"Three guesses who, I think we all have a good idea on who does it." Harry said.

"If only we can find a way to prove it." Zabini said.

Ron noticed the eerie tension in the room that he felt that he needed to lighten up the mood. "Hey, anyone up for a prank on Malfoy and Hermione?" He asked with a smirk, ultimately capturing the other guys' attentions.

"I've been thinking about that too. I wonder what they'll do when they woke up in each other's arms." Zabini said with mischief written all over his face while Harry chuckled at the thought of how will Hermione and Malfoy react in the morning.

"Well, you better learn some good spells, you're going to have a beating tomorrow." Bill tried to warn the three from their possible demise but they just grinned and crept upstairs to Hermione's room.

Zabini flicked his wand and the door quietly opened. They entered the room and almost laughed at the position that the three sleepers are in. Hermione is cuddling her pillow, Teddy is sleeping on Hermione's legs while Malfoy is curled up on the other side of the bed. Quickly, Harry levitated Teddy going to his room while Zabini and Ron did the dirty work on Hermione and Malfoy.

The next day, Hermione rolled around her bed and flung her arms around a rather large pillow. "Teddy, leave me alone." A voice said. Hermione's eyes opened widely and was greatly surprised when she saw blond hair.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?" She sat on her bed and covered herself with her blanket while kicking Malfoy to wake up.

"Shut up Granger, I'm trying to sleep." He said but suddenly paused when he realized what he just said. He stood up and searched the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Teddy, he was here!" Malfoy peaked under the bed but failed to find the toddler. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin.

"I didn't know you liked me this much." She said, smirking at the Slytherin who blushed madly, an effect that you don't get often when speaking to Draco Malfoy.

"You know Malfoy, you're alright. We may go off to a really, really and I mean really bad start but you're not the same person I thought you were." Malfoy sat on the bed without even saying a single word. He cannot decide on whether to jump up and down or smile like a weirdo.

"Granger, if things were different, would you consider going out with me?"

Hermione's jaw dropped while Malfoy covered his mouth as if the words just flew right out of his mouth. Hermione just stood almost temporarily stuck in her place. "I'm sorry." Malfoy went out of the room and headed towards his room.

A couple of minutes later Harry, Zabini and Ron emerged from their rooms, curious that no yelling and cursing happened. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy looked nervous." Ron said.

An hour later, neither Hermione nor Malfoy went out of their rooms. Fleur, Pierre, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger practically stormed inside Hermione's room. "Alright, it's time to get you dolled up." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley levitated the sullen girl to her bathroom and dropped her into the tub, earning a scream from the Head Girl.

"What 'iz wrong 'wiz you?" Fleur asked.

"Nothing, I'm alright." Hermione replied but Fleur isn't convinced.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter who seems under the whether.

"Yes." The women looked at each other, worried about Hermione.

"Alright, let's get started." Pierre announced a couple of minutes later. Hermione sighed, it's going to be an extremely busy day.

Outside Hermione's room, the students are all gathered in the living room. "Put glitter in those." Lavender told a sixth year who's doing a poster.

"Honestly Crabbe,you can't even write like a normal person!" Theodore Nott was heard at the back of the room.

"Don't put leaves on those, the Poutybums won't like it." The sixth years shook their heads at Luna Lovegood.

Everyone was very busy, some are doing last minute touches for their project while others are doing posters for tonight's big event. Harry, Ron and Zabini are still pondering what happened to their failed prank when they heard a loud knock from the front door. Harry opened the door and was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and Ted Lupin having a good laugh.

"Mr. Potter, it's great to see you." Narcissa shook hands with Harry while Andromeda gave him a hug.

"Where's Teddy and the lovebirds?" Ted asked.

"Draco is in his room, Granger's getting ready while Teddy is sleeping upstairs." Zabini said. Narcissa and Andromeda went upstairs each going inside a separate room.

"Draco, open up. It's me." Narcissa said.

"Go away mother!" Draco yelled from inside. Narcissa gasped. Never in her years did Draco ever yell at her. Something must be going wrong. She took her wand and blasted the door open.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" She yelled.

"Leave me alone." Narcissa casted a silencing charm on her son.

"Now, when I take of this charm, I want you to talk to me like a human being. What happened?" She asked her beloved son.

"I screwed up." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that the story is REALLY going to end soon, I'd like to share a little trivia:

Amanda Spellman - I got the 'Spellman' family name in popular TV series Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Sabrina Spellman was played by Melissa Joan Heart.

Diana Eastwick - I got 'Eastwick' from the movie "The Witches of Eastwick"... hehehehe...

- I've never been to Las Vegas or anywhere outside the Philippines...so it's all guesswork...

- I've been singing since I was in 1st Grade and In my 19 years of life, I've only joined one pageant, and that's Miss U.N in my former school and I vowed not to join any Beauty contests after that...LOL...

Thanks for reading!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I'll crucio JK Rowling to give me the rights for Harry Potter...nope, maybe not.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Wow... seems like I'm in the mood to post another chapter... hahahaha! Please R&R... Thanks for all those who reviewed Chapter 26... I posted this so I can get the competition started already... I'll get too excited if I don't post this one now...

-------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 27**

**FINALS NIGHT **

"I know what's going on." Narcissa Malfoy said in a typical motherly tone. Draco sat beside his mother and covered his face.

"Draco, I've been your mother since forever and I know what goes through that thick head of yours." Draco gave a slight chuckle while Narcissa took out something in her purse.

"I've been spoiling you rotten since you were a kid because you were all I have. You are the best gift that I ever had and you should realize how amazing it is that I have you in my life so don't ever think that you aren't good enough for her because you're incredibly handsome, amazingly smart and you saved me from myself." Narcissa gave her son a hug. Draco has never seen his mother this emotional. It was always the occasional 'you can do it' or 'you're a Malfoy'.

"Mother, I don't think that she feels the same way about me." He said. Malfoy has always been sure of himself. The only times that he had doubts were in his second year and sixth year.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you asked her so It's either she doesn't or you didn't hear the answer."

"It's the latter." He said.

"You know what to do, don't you? Ask her again and this time, properly. You'll never know it until you try. You have the whole night to do it and I have just the right clothes." Narcissa enlarged the lump of cloths that she took out from her purse.

"Mother, you bought a whole shop!" He said with great surprise. Narcissa Malfoy obviously had the time of her life in Las Vegas. Who knows what and how many clothes that she bought for herself?

"Do you expect anything less from me?" Narcissa kissed her son's forehead.

"Mother, what's father going to think of this?" He asked his jaw stiffening at the thought of what his father might do.

"He's not going to kill either of you if that's what you're worried about. He's going to have to get over it. All habits die hard but I'm going to make sure that he's not going to mess things up. He loves you and I know he'll make that sacrifice for you." Draco smiled meekly while Mrs. Malfoy walked out of the room with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I'll tell Blaise and the boys to come up." She said.

The next room was pretty chaotic, in a girly way. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger are running around, preparing what the girl will need later in the competition.

"Alright, there's going to be an Opening Number, A swimsuit parade, An Evening Gown competition and a Question and answer portion. All in all, you're going to have three changes." Mrs. Granger said.

"What are you wearing for the Evening Gown competition?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione who's being made up by Fleur and Pierre.

"I have an idea." Hermione spun around and saw Narcissa Malfoy, grinning at her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you came!" She said.

"Of course I came; I wouldn't miss this for anything." Narcissa gave the Head Girl a hug.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother." Hermione said with awkwardness. The two ladies shook hands and talked to each other as if they're two gossiping teenagers.

"Hermione, we bought this for you. I strongly suggest that you wear the one on the red bag." Andromeda entered holding bags of clothes.

"Thanks but we already have the clothes from before." Fleur covered the Head Girl's mouth.

"No, we're going to need it." Pierre immediately said.

"Well, you should continue with what you're doing while we prepare for the event." Andromeda went to her sister and Mrs. Granger and invited them outside.

In Draco's room, Harry and the guys are all getting ready for the big night. Ron was about to put his pants down when an owl flew in.

"It's from Diana Eastwick." Zabini said.

_Zabini,_

_I have information about Agatha Spellman that can be of use to you. Amanda was with me last night and she wants this thing done once and for all. Meet me in front of the restroom near the dressing rooms in fifteen minutes. I also have a feeling that we'll need a new key note speaker._

_Diana Eastwick_

Zabini crumpled the piece of paper and immediately got dressed. Draco read the paper and immediately rushed to the other room.

"Aunt Andromeda, do you mind speaking tonight?" Andromeda shook her head confused at what his nephew meant. Draco went to the other room where Hermione is getting ready. He bolted in, completely forgetting what happened a couple of hours ago.

"Granger, Diana Eastwick has information about Agatha Spellman. Zabini is meeting with her right now." He said. Hermione blushed at the sight of the man who's shirt is half buttoned up. No matter how fascinated she may seem, her sense of duty took over.

"Well, we better hurry then. Pierre, am I almost done?" She asked the French stylist.

"I 'aven't even started 'wiz your make up yet!" Pierre protested.

"Why won't you just wait for Zabini here and make your plan when you actually know the information that he got from Eastwick." Bill wisely said as he came in with Harry and Ron who are now impeccably dressed.

"Besides, you're half dressed." Ron said.

At the other side of the institute, Blaise arrived just in time on the exact same place that Diana wrote on her letter. He saw diana approaching him, almost running. Her hair was already done but she still doesn't have her makeup on.

"Come on." She dragged Blaise inside the vacant girl's bathroom, a parallel universe to the quintessential male that is Blaise Zabini. Diana opened the fourth cubicle, the one reserved for the handicap and pulled the Slytherin inside.

"Agatha Spellman was a contestant and won Miss Congeniality. Apparently, she didn't get over her loss and wanted Amanda to win so she can relive her glory days through her. She's completely demented." Diana said.

"Unbelievable, do you know what year she was in?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, but what I know is that she's going to be the keynote speaker tonight and she'll probably speak of nothing but rubbish. Amanda speculates that her Aunt will tell her to do the deed after the announcement of the Top 3, Hermione is pretty much a shoo- in." The blond candidate said. Blaise knew that enough was said to help them plan for Hermione's security.

"I have to go." Blaise opened the door, only to be greeted by an old lady. The old woman's eyes widened when she saw Diana follow the Slytherin out.

"Kids these days." The lady muttered.

Blaise arrived in the cabin just in time for Hermione to finish her make up. Draco was already dressed and had already picked out what he's going to wear throughout the pageant. Harry called all the members of the DA upstairs while Andromeda went to hear what the guy has to say. Narcissa kept Mrs. Granger busy to avoid having a hysterical mother on the loose.

"Alright, Diana Eastwick told me that Agatha Spellman was a candidate, won the Miss Congeniality award and she still hasn't recovered from her loss." Andromeda gasped while the others looked at her coldly.

"Did you say Agatha Spellman, sister of Damian Spellman and the President of the Spellman Scholarship Foundation?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, she's the same person who's plotting Granger's demise." Zabini answered.

The students are shocked when the lady-like Andromeda walked out of the room, giving everyone a taste of her colorful cursing vocabulary. She shut her door and no one dared to knock, even her husband.

"Anyway, Luna and Neville will keep an eye on Agatha Spellman. Blaise and Ron will make sure that Amanda Spellman and Diana Eastwick will be safe and Malfoy, please take care of Hermione." Harry said with immense worry for his best friend.

"Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti and Padma will keep the candidates secured." Ron said.

"Alright, now 'zat you've done your bit, can we now 'ave Hermione to put on 'er clothes?" The guys just stared at Fleur and Pierre while Ginny took on the job of driving them away.

After what seems to be forever of preparations, the people inside the Hogwarts cabin is ready to leave. "You're going to knock 'em dead, not literally of course but you got the idea." Ron said as he gave her a hug. Hermione is now breathing deeply to ease her nerves.

"You don't have to be nervous, you're amazingly beautiful." Harry gave Hermione a hug. She came out of her room, wearing a glittery off shoulder shirt that has the word 'Mesmerize' in it and low rise jeans.

"Did I ever tell you you're my angel?" Hermione's father asked as he gave his daughter a supportive hug.

"Thanks Dad." She said.

"We love you." Mrs. Granger told her daughter with eyes threatening to fall down her made up face.

"We're going to win this thing." Dean cheered.

Draco went out of his room, only to be blown away by Hermione's look. "She's a beauty, isn't she?" Blaise winked at his best friend.

"Draco, what can you say about Hermione?" Narcissa Malfoy said with a smirk, earning a glare from her son.

"Come on, we don't want to be late. Where's Andromeda?" Mrs. Weasley asked, searching for the former Beauty Queen.

"She's coming. I'll wait for her." Ted said, holding Teddy in his loving arms.

Everyone went to the contest hall. Hermione and Diana were sharing glances at each other while Amanda is stuck with her Aunt on the corner who's giving her a pep talk.

"Keep your eyes open." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, causing curiosity to everyone around them.

"Ladies, line up with your escorts. The competition will be starting in ten minutes." A Pageant Assistant announced.

Diana and Amanda lined up to their places, giving glances at each other while Rolf approached Draco and Hermione.

"What's with you two? You seem tensed." Rolf asked the two Hogwarts students.

"Rolf, stick with Diana. There's something going on." Hermione said. Rolf understood what's happening. He knew that something bad will come up when Agatha Spellman turned up for the competition.

"We're on in two minutes." A pageant Assistant yelled. Rolf rushed towards Diana while Draco and Hermione stood in place, unable to say anything to each other.

"3-2-1"

"Welcome to the Finals Night of the 237th Ms. Magic Competition. Tonight, we'll witness the birth of a new paradigm of poise, class and beauty. Ladies and Gentlemen, let us put our hands together for the candidates vying for the title of Ms. Magic." The crowd went wild as the lights go out and the music starts to play.

_There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel your love around me baby  
I'll never forget ma' baby  
(I'll never forget you) _

Diana started doing her unbelievable jumps while the other contestants entered the stage with their escorts.

Backstage, Hermione is waiting for her cue and is starting to feel really nervous. Apart from trying to win a competition that she thought she has no chance of winning, she has to watch out for a possible attack from Amanda Spellman's crazy aunt.

"Take a deep breath." Malfoy asked her as he held her hand and gave her a microphone on the other hand. She felt a little jolt of electricity, it's as if she's being tickled from the insides. Suddenly, she found herself being lead by Malfoy towards the stage. Another candidate sang the first three lines while the candidates and their escorts started dancing.

_There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel your love around me baby  
I'll never forget ma baby_

The crowd from Hogwarts erupted when Hermione started singing while swaying with Draco. Zabini, Harry and Ron are having quite a laugh backstage at the sight of the blond Slytherin, dancing his arse off. "You have to admit, he's good." Harry told his best friend.  
_  
When I feel that I don't belong  
Draw my strength  
From the words when you said  
Hey it's about you baby  
Look deeper inside you baby._

Hermione faced Draco and danced with the Head Boy who she thought is embarrassed as hell by now. "You're doing great." She told the Head Boy who seemed unconvinced.

_(Bridge)  
Dream about us together again  
When I want us together again baby  
I know we'll be together again 'cause_

_(Chorus)  
Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin' back at me  
Dancin' in moonlight  
I know you are free  
Cuz' I can see your star  
Shinin' down on me_

After Hermione's group's turn, Draco lead Hermione backstage. "Remind me not to dance again." Draco said, panting as if he ran a mile. Hermione can't help but laugh. The candidates started lining up to introduce themselves. Amanda was the first to go.

"Hi everyone, I am Amanda Spellman and I'm from the New Orleans Institute of Magic. I am an advocate against Child Abuse and if whether or not I win this competition, I'll make sure that every child has a happy smile on their faces and is with people who love them." The crowd applauded the black haired girl's noble cause.

The next candidate came in. Diana and Hermione had huge smiles on their faces when Amanda came back from the stage. "Great job." Diana whispered so she won't be overheard by one evil aunt.

_(Together again ooh )  
Good times we'll share again  
(Together again ooh )  
That makes me wanna dance  
(Together again ooh)  
Say it loud and proud  
(Together again ohh)  
All my loves for you_

_Always been a true angel to me  
Now above  
I can't wait for you to wrap your wings around me baby  
Wrap them around me baby  
Sometimes hear you whisperin'  
No more pain  
No worries will you ever see now baby  
I'm so happy for ma baby _

After Amanda's group finished their turns, it was Diana's time to shine. Rolf lead her towards center stage and the crowd immediately roared. She is definitely a crowd favorite.

"I am Diana Eastwick, a proud student of Salem Institute of Magic. If I were to become the next Ms. Magic, I'm going to support the use of Muggle Technology as a means to improve education in Magical Institutions." Diana smartly said. Salem students cheered for their candidate. Hermione definitely had to agree on Diana's plans. After Diana's turn, Rolf lead the blond candidate backstage where Diana gave a two thumbs up at Hermione and wishing her luck as well. Five more candidates spoke after Diana which prolonged Hermione's surging nerves.

_(Bridge)  
I dream about us together again  
When I want us together again baby  
I know we'll be together again 'cause_  
_  
(Chorus)  
Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin' back at me  
Dancin' in moonlight  
I know you are free  
Cuz' I can see your star  
Shinin' down on me_

_(Together again ooh )  
Good times we'll share again  
(Together again ooh )  
That makes me wanna dance  
(Together again ooh)  
Say it loud and proud  
(Together again ohh)  
All my loves for you_

"I'm going to be sick." Hermione said. Malfoy just looked at her with a funny look on his face. "Miss Granger, you're on!" Draco grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook Hermione senseless. "Get a grip." He said as he lead the girl towards center stage.

"Let us unite our world by breaking barriers caused by years of prejudice. I am Hermione Granger from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She bowed. Her schoolmates stood up to applaud her short but meaningful introduction.

When Hermione and Malfoy arrived backstage, the pageant assistant immediately lead them to their place. "After this number, you have to head back to the dressing room to change into your Swimsuit." He said. the last group of girls finished their introductions. The candidates, this time without escorts, went to the stage to finish the number.

_There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel you smile upon me baby  
Ill never forget my baby_

_What Id give just to hold you close  
As on earth  
In heaven we will be together baby  
Together again my baby_

_(Bridge)  
I dream about us together again  
When I want us together again baby  
I know we'll be together again 'cause_  
_  
(Chorus)  
Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin' back at me  
Dancin' in moonlight  
I know you are free  
Cuz' I can see your star  
Shinin' down on me_

After the production number, Hermione rushed backstage to meet Fleur and Pierre in the dressing room. "You better get changed too." Zabini lead Malfoy to the escort's dressing roomwith Harry and Ron.

------------------------------------

Part II is coming soon... hahahaha... oh the song is by Janet Jackson called "Together Again"... it was released in 1997... to think that Harry, Hermione and Ron are finding horcruxes while the Spice Girls and the Backstreet Boys are rocking the world...LOL


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter isn't mine...

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow... One more chapter I think I'm done... hmm...Thanks to those who reviewed...What I like most about fanfiction is the writer's freedom to go wild... to go beyond their wildest dreams and I did. sniff... One more post...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 28**

**FURY**

"Who's the genius who selected these?" Hermione yelled with fury as she saw what she's about to wear.

"That would be the designer, the ladies are modeling a new line of swimsuits for him and he thinks that you have the body to make it work." Ginny said with a sly smirk.

"Since when did I have the right body? I was always the skinny one in family reunions then I was the shapeless girl in Hogwarts." Hermione said as she puts on the two-piece bikini behind the divider.

"Are you seriously having a diva moment?" Ginny replied. Fleur and Pierre snorted from the make-up counter.

"Shut up Ginny!" Hermione whispered, embarrassed when she realized that she's acting almost Pansy-ish.

"Alright, let's see it. Come on." Ginny said, Hermione stepped out of the divider. Fleur and Pierre gave out gasps while Ginny snorted at her best friend. "Is that what you call shapeless?" Ginny asked.

"Come on 'Ermione, you wore 'zat swimsuit Ginny bought you for 'ze Swimsuit competition, what makes 'zis one any different?" Fleur asked as she leads Hermione to sit down while Pierre started retouching her make-up.

"I'm not the type of person to parade on clothes or the lack of it." Hermione said.

"Well 'zat doesn't matter now, you already 'ad it on." Pierre told the Gryffindor Head Girl who just shrugged. Harry came in with Mrs. Granger and they were stunned in their places.

"Hermione, since when did you have those?" Mrs. Granger approached her daughter and cupped her breasts which ultimately made Harry blush.

"Honestly Harry, girls can do it to other girls." Ginny hit her boyfriend at the back of his head.

"Well, like other girls, I've gone through puberty." Hermione slowly said to her mother, as if she's talking to a kid.

"Don't be such a smart-arse! Anyway, you look fabulous. I wonder what you and Draco are going to do this time. Narcissa told me what you and Draco did the last time; I wish I could've seen it." Hermione blushed. Mrs. Granger certainly favors Malfoy; she must think that Malfoy is god's gift to humanity.

"So you're friends with Mrs. Malfoy now?" Hermione asked. Pierre is now putting something glittery in Hermione's long legs.

"I figured that if Draco's going to be my son-in-law in the near future, Narcissa and I should get along well." Harry and Ginny chuckled while Hermione just ignored her mother.

"I'd better get back to your father. Ginny, Harry will take over from here. Your mother is looking for you." Mrs. Granger gave her daughter a hug.

"Harry can't dress her up!" Ginny complained.

"Ginny, I'm here to guard her. Malfoy is outside with Zabini." Harry gave Ginny a sweet smile that worked its way to stone cold women.

"Fine, I'm going." Ginny stepped on Harry's feet and went out with Mrs. Granger.

"She loves me." Harry told Hermione who just raised an eyebrow at him.

Outside, Mrs. Granger approached Draco. "I'm looking forward to what you'll do! You have my permission to do anything with her, well except getting her pregnant of course." Zabini is now laughing so hard that he's clutching his stomach while Draco is just stunned at what Mrs. Granger told him.

When Mrs. Granger and Ginny was out of sight, Zabini knocked in Hermione's dressing room. Harry opened it after seeing that Hermione has her robe on.

"Is she ready?" Zabini asked.

"You're going to be blown away." Harry smirked at Malfoy. Hermione went out of the room, unsure whether she can pull it off.

"Is there something wrong?" Malfoy asked as they went in line.

"No, it's just I don't feel comfortable in what I'm wearing." She told the Slytherin.

"Well, what are you wearing?" Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed as she untied her robe to reveal her swimsuit. Malfoy's eyes widened.

Hermione was caught by surprise when Malfoy dragged her towards the designer who's talking to Diana and another candidate. "Excuse me, no offense but what are you thinking when you gave her these to wear?" Malfoy presented Hermione to the designer who's eyes are now watering with delight.

"I knew it." The designer yelled and is now clapping his hands and is jumping up and down like a preppy school girl.

"No you don't, she isn't comfortable with this rag that you're making her wear." Hermione's jaw dropped while Diana is covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing. The designer looked really offended and walked towards Malfoy.

"Listen, first, those are far from rags. I'd prefer that you refer to it as a Leather Bikini-Laces Mediterranean Bottom w/ Twist Bandeau Top and it actually has one of your House Seals. Second, it doesn't matter if she's comfortable in it as long as she looks great, that's fashion. Lastly, open your damn eyes and stop acting like an over conservative boyfriend, or are you one?" The designer bit back, putting an abrupt halt to Malfoy's complaining. Hermione saw Diana who's giving her a smirk.

"Ladies, escorts, take your places. You know what to do, show them what you got. Can someone please tell Ms. Agatha Spellman that she's on after the swimsuit parade?" Draco, Hermione and Diana looked at each other.

"This is going to be good." Diana said.

"Diana, over here!" Rolf called his partner to their place.

"Hey, I should get going. I can't wait to see what you two are going to do." Diana waved at the two and went to stand next to Rolf. Hermione and Draco are left to ponder what they're going to do.

"Malfoy, I have an idea. Give me your coat." Hermione said.

Outside, the crowd is waiting anxiously for the Swimsuit parade. Mrs. Malfoy, Teddy and Andromeda are enjoying themselves while Padma and Pavarti are debating against Lavender and Pansy on what is the best color that fits Hermione.

"Alright everyone, after a short break we're ready to move on with the competition. Before that, let me introduce the Panel of Judges. Our first judge is internationally acclaimed singer and songwriter, Celestina Warbeck. Our next judge is author of 'Home Life and Habits of British Muggles' put your hands together for Wigworthy Wilhem. Our third judge is the Captain and Seeker of the United States Quidditch Team, everyone please welcome Maximus Brankovitch III. Lastly, the Head of the Panel is a member of the defunct legendary Wizard Rock band, the Hobgoblins, Stubby Boardman." The crowd is obviously growing weary. Some students from Salem are even yelling at the host to get on with the show.

"We had a swimsuit competition just a couple of weeks ago and we'll announce the winner of Best Swimsuit after this parade. If everyone's ready, let's witness our candidates as they show off the latest trends in swim wear in our swimsuit parade." The lights dimmed and the loud banging music started to play.

"Honey, they're playing a Madonna song!" Mr. Granger said as Madonna's "Material Girl" started playing.

"Remember when Hermione used to dance to that song on top of our office table, she used to play with my makeup." Mrs. Granger said with nostalgia.

Suddenly, the crowd went wild when water started falling from the stage's ceiling and parted to reveal Amanda with her escort. Amanda is dressed in a sailor inspired swimsuit while her partner is wearing a navy uniform.

"That is so cute." Susan Bones said.

The crowd cheered for Amanda as she gave a salute. When Amanda went out of the stage, the next candidate entered. Hermione and Malfoy are backstage. "Ms. Granger, you know your place right? The crew will levitate you and Mr. Malfoy upstage." Hermione nodded as she's putting red lipstick on.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked the Head Girl curiously. Hermione started mess up the Slytherin's tie and pull out his shirt from being tucked in and started ruffling his well-styled hair, much to Head Boy's surprise.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking advantage of you." Hermione said, her face is red and she can't look Malfoy in the eye.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"I'm making it look as if I did."

Just then, Diana entered the stage. Diana is wearing what seems to be a white halter topped dress. It looks as if that is the exact dress that Marilyn Monroe used to wear. Diana was posing around on the dress, everyone was curious. It's a swimsuit competition, what is she wearing a dress for? Rolf walked around the stage, being a dashing debonair that he is. When he walked by Diana, the bottom half of the dress got swept away. Wolf-whistles and catcalls filled the air.

"Miss Granger, You're on in 3 minutes." Hermione transfigured a wooden chair into a surf board. "Hold this." Hermione passed the surf board to Malfoy and the Slytherin almost went into comatose when the Head Girl placed her lips in his neck, leaving a red lip shaped mark.

"Alright, we're all set." Hermione left Malfoy in his place, still holding the surf board. It was then when he realized what Hermione was up to.

"Mr. Malfoy, go to your place." Malfoy hurriedly went to stand beside Hermione and covered them up with the arm chair turned surfboard .

"Go!" The Pageant assistant yelled and they were levitated up the stage. The Hogwarts crowd started cheering, even Mrs. Malfoy is on her feet.

"Alright, time to look cute." Hermione punched Malfoy in the arm and smiled at the Slytherin. Malfoy kicked the surf board that's covering them. Wold whistles filled the room while Girls are all screaming. "They're so hot." A girl from Salem said.

"Must they always look like they just came from a make-out session?" Zacharias Smith said, smirking at the other boys. Hermione took off Malfoy's coat, revealing a Slytherin crest printed bathing suit.

Collin didn't miss the chance to take a photograph of the two. "Work it Hermione!" Ginny yelled from her chair.

After all the girl's walk, all the girls gathered up the stage for the announcement of the winner for Best Swimsuit. "That was awesome. Now, may I request everyone to settle down. We have a couple of awards to be given away." The crowd hushed up.

"First, is the Best Swimsuit. This is given to the candidate who had the best swimsuit presentation and the best body to carry a swimsuit during last week's event." The crowd is now weary to know who won. Ginny is even biting her nails. "It's Miss Amanda Spellman from New Orleans Institute of Magic." Everyone applauded Amanda who took center stage to receive her award.

"Hermione was robbed." Neville said.

"The next award has nothing to do with the candidates." Everyone looked at each other curiously. "This award is the Golden owl award, This will be the first time that we're giving out this honor and it will be rightfully given to a person who has earned a place in our jury and the Executive council of the Miss Magic Organization for his unbelievable contribution to society. This award goes to Harry Potter." Everyone backstage looked at the green-eyed hero.

"Go on Potter." Zabini pushed Harry to the stage. Hermione gave Harry a tight hug.

"You earned it." She whispered. Harry accepted the award and the emcee asked him to say a few words. "First of all, I'd like to thank you for bestowing this honor upon me. This is probably the first time that I've actually been on these kinds of things. I used to see my Aunt watching pageants from their television and the closest that I got from a pageant is seeing some of the girls in our school, walking around in tight uniforms and high-heeled shoes. This award is for those who died fighting for what is right, especially for Sirius Black and Fred Weasley who would have the time of their lives seeing our prissy Ms. Granger compete. Albus Dumbledore once told me that it is our choices who makes us who we are, and to be chosen by you is such an honor. Thank you." Everyone gave the hero a standing ovation.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, thank you candidates, please exit the stage and get ready for the next event. Now, it has been a well-honored tradition in this competition to invite a former candidate who made an impact to society. Today, we'll be meeting the President of Spellman Foundation, the charitable foundation of Spellman Incorporated. Ms. Agatha Spellman." The crowd, except for Hogwarts students gave a polite applause.

Backstage Hermione, Diana, Amanda, Harry, Rolf and Draco stood by to hear what the Amanda's abusive Aunt has to say. "Hello, everyone, I am Agatha Spellman and I have come here to talk about success. When I was in this competition, it was very rough. There are girls who are so desperate to win and they'll do it at all cost. Sadly, I won Ms. Congeniality that year and I was distraught. Winning the Ms. Congeniality award is almost equal to disqualification because of that dreadful jinx. I became bitter; it took me years to get over my loss." Andromeda stood from where she was seated and went out of the hall When Andromeda was out, she went straight to the backstage.

"Look at her." An usher pointed at her, seeing how her quaint dress transforms into an elegant gown. The crowd was silent and they are all listening intently on the tall black haired lady.

"You need to get re'zy right now!" Fleur yelled at Hermione. Amanda was whisked away to the dressing room while Diana is being touched up at the same spot where they are standing.

"Hermione, you should get ready." Andromeda appeared, wearing a violet gown. She stood beside Draco who's already dressed.

"Hermione go and get ready." Hermione sighed in defeat and went to the dressing room.

"Draco, make sure she doesn't come out until I said so." Andromeda told her nephew who just followed what was asked of him. Draco went to the dressing room, closed the door and guarded it.

Agatha's speech ended and the crowd clapped their hands for Agatha Spellman. Andromeda drew out her wand and points it at the black haired witch.

"Ma'am, put down your wand. Ms. Spellman is a VIP here." A pageant assistant yelled. The on-goings backstage stopped and everyone is looking at Andromeda.

"Shut your mouth, I am twice a VIP than her." Andromeda yelled back at the assistant. Organizers are running around everywhere while security personnel are rounding up.

"Who the hell are you?" The assistant asked.

"I was Andromeda Black, now I am Andromeda Tonks." People around Andromeda gasped. One organizer even squealed.

"What do you have against Ms. Spellman?" Another organizer asked.

"I have everything against that witch. She's a cheat." Andromeda yelled. Agatha went down and walked forward to look Andromeda in the eye.

"Do you have proof for that accusation?" Agatha whispered.

"I always have proof, it's all in my head and I have this letter from that candidate you tied up in the bed!" Andromeda said with a smirk.

"STUPEFY!" Andromeda got the wind knocked out of her, Draco ran to his aunt's rescue while Amanda rushed towards the scene.

"Aunt Agatha, stop it." She yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do. You have no right." Agatha stunned the blond girl. Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Pierre heard the commotion from outside. "We have to help them." Hermione said. Fleur sighed; leave it to Hermione to be a meddling Gryffindor.

Hermione blasted her dressing room door and saw Andromeda on the corner with Draco. Amanda was immobile. The organizers and assistants ran around searching for their hiding place while dressing rooms are all shut.

"Ms. Spellman, is it worth it? Is sacrificing your niece's freedom and freewill to make your revenge worth it?" Hermione asked the witch.

"I earned the right to control her when my pathetic brother sent her to me."

"No you didn't!" Agatha's eyes widened at the sight of Damian Spellman, standing side by side with George Weasley.

"Sorry we're late; this bloke had to make calls." George said, twirling his was.

"Agatha, how could you? I trusted you to look after my daughter while I'm away; making sure that she has the best of everything. How could you use her for your evil deeds?" Damian Spellman asked. He gave his wand a wave, Amanda was released from the spell and catched his daughter's fall.

"You are mental!" George said.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco yelled from behind but Agatha dodged the spell.

"STUPEFY" Draco was stunned.

"DRACO!!!" Hermione yelled, unable to help the Slytherin.

"Didn't your parents tell you anything about bravery? Honestly, attacking someone from behind is the lowest." Agatha laughed the kind of laugh that would even make Bellatrix Lestrange cringe.

"Finite Encantatem." Hermione whispered the spell towards Draco and the Slytherin gained consciousness.

"Draco, hold on." Hermione gave her wand a wave. Tremors started shaking the backstage, Agatha Spellman lost her balance. Harry ran towards the witch.

"STUPEFY!" Harry said.

The tremors ended. Hermione helped Draco and Andromeda gain their balance while Mr. Spellman approached his sister with Amanda. "You changed; I don't know if I can ever trust you again." Mr. Spellman said.

"Aunt Agatha, let go. It's all in the past. You should not take your loss seriously. I'm sorry but you don't belong here. You need help." Security personnel felt that it is safe to come out of hiding. "Please make sure she's in a safe place where she won't get out." Damian asked.

"We're so sorry Ms. Black, you have no idea how much of honor it is to have you here." An organizer approached Andromeda who just smiled at them. "It's alright and I am no longer a Black, I am Mrs. Tonks. Now, can I have a word with the judges?" She said.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Malfoy.

"Yes, I've been worse. You?" He asked.

"I'm alright, I'm sorry that I didn't have time to respond quickly. You shouldn't have gotten hurt." She said with worry in her eyes.

"It's alright Granger."

"I know I haven't said anything about what you asked me -"

"It's alright Granger, I understand. We're completely different people and I know what you're thinking, I'm Lucius Malfoy's son." Draco responded with a lot of hurt in his tone.

" But - "

"It's fine, now go and get ready for the next round." Hermione was stunned, he didn't even bother to listen.

Fleur came out with Pierre. "What will happen to 'ze competition?" Fleur asked.

"It will go on." An organizer said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woohooooooo!!! Who will win?! Remember, we have two more rounds the Evening Gown and the Question and Answer...


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: No... I don't own it... bloody hell! ...Sorry for the language

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Lol... I'm back and this is the continuation of what happened last chapter... teehee... read it from top to bottom... Thanks to all those who reviewed.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 29**

**SPILL THE BEANS**

"What's taking them so long?" Ginny asked from her seat. Suddenly, she saw George and a tall black haired man enter the hall.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mrs. Weasley yelled to the remaining twin's direction. Everyone around their area turned towards the angry mother.

"Mother, I just helped save the day. Cut me some slack." George said with a smirk.

"What do you mean you just saved the day?"

"Well, I'll leave Andromeda to tell that to you. Mother, I'd like you to meet Mr. Damian Spellman." Damian shook hands with.

"You have a talented and not to mention, sneaky boy. You must be really proud." Mrs. Weasley beamed at the man. However, Ron and Bill just snorted. George hit Ron in the head.

"You're not the only talented and sneaky boy in the family; there are 6 of us and not to mention Ginny who's double the trouble." Ginny glared at his older brother.

"You have seven children? That's quite a handful."

"That has to be the biggest understatement of the century." Bill whispered to the Gryffindor guys who chuckled.

"You should sit down; the program is going to go on in 5 minutes." An usher told the two men who are standing up.

Backstage, Amanda and Diana are chatting with Rolf while Hermione and Draco are trying their best to avoid having any contact with each other.

"What's up with those two?" Amanda noticed how Hermione is glaring at the Slytherin.

"They're fine just a while back, or are they having a spat?" Diana asked Rolf who just rolled his eyes.

"It's really not our business to delve into. Anyway, will you still need me after this? I already made up my mind and I'm going to be a naturalist." Rolf said with delight. Amanda and Diana raised eyebrows at him.

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror?"

"No, I have found my true calling." Amanda smirked at him while Diana chuckled lightly.

"Does a wide eyed girl named Luna Lovegood had anything to do with this?" Rolf blushed madly that Diana couldn't help but laugh heartily.

"What if she does?"

"Great, but you better make me godmother of your daughter."

Suddenly, the lights went dim and all of them went back to their places. "Candidates, you know what to do. After this is the announcement of the best in Evening Gown and the top three who will have the chance to be crowned as Ms. Magic. Good luck." A pageant assistant announced.

"Granger, I think we should - "

"I don't care what you think." Hermione yelled at the Slytherin who looked offended.

"What's your problem?" Malfoy bit back.

"I won't bother telling you because you won't even listen." Hermione went to Fleur and Pierre. leaving Malfoy who's confused at what just happened. Harry approached the Slytherin, shaking his head.

"Malfoy, what did you do?" Harry asked with concern written on his face.

"Nothing, I was just about to tell her that we should get ready before she went all crazy." Harry raised an eyebrow at the Head Boy. Hermione was never the person to act without any logical reason behind it.

"Come on Malfoy, there has to be something." Harry insisted.

"I don't know." The blonde Head Boy whispered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're sorry for the short delay. We had a crazy situation backstage but everything's under control. Now, on to the next part of the show. Let us welcome our contestants as they show off their Evening Gown." The crowd cheered albeit curious about the commotion backstage.

"There must be a catfight." A boy said from behind, which made George smirk.

The music started to play and all the muggleborn and half bloods in the house immediately realized the familiar mellow song that is being played. Amanda entered the stage with her escort. She's wearing a pale pink, tube topped dress with a pink bow just above the waist. The outfit made her look quite angelic and floaty.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

Amanda sent a flying kiss towards her father before heading out of the stage. Girls started walking with their escorts, showing off their designer gowns.

_I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live _

Harry approached Hermione who's sitting with her arms and legs crossed. "For some unknown reason, I have a feeling that you and Malfoy had a fight." He said. Hermione gave a loud snort that is almost unfitting for a young woman.

"Don't you dare say that ferret's name." Hermione said.

Harry chuckled at the little bit of immaturity from his best friend. "Hermione, do you have feelings for Malfoy?" Harry asked. Hermione was stunned at Harry's frankness that she didn't know how to answer his direct question. "I know you do, so why bother having to suffer this childish spat between you two and tell him how you feel?" Harry asked.

"Harry, do me a favor and stay out of this." Hermione told her best friend and walked away going back to her place in the line.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

It was Diana's turn and everyone is just in awe of her beauty. She's wearing a Gray Silver strapless full length draped evening gown with small train and she looked radiant, almost like a star from old muggle films. Rolf escorted her with a grin on his face, occassionaly glancing towards the Hogwarts crowd. The Salem students cheered for their candidate. More candidates had their turn but backstage, there is still an unbreakable silence between Hermione and Malfoy.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"Miss Granger, you're up next." A peageant assistant said. Hermione and Malfoy walked towards the stage entrance, not uttering a single word to each other. Malfoy was about to reach in Hermione's arms when the girl walked out of the backstage, leaving Malfoy to chase after her. The crowd sighed at the sight of the Gryffindor, she's wearing a flowing yellow freesia chiffon dress.

"What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy pulled Hermione to face him.

"Malfoy, you're making an arse of yourself!" Hermione whispered back.

The crowd looked at the two with curious faces. "What's with the drama?" Pansy asked Millicent who just shook her head.

"Granger, are you sure you want all those weeks of hard work go to waste because of your childish tantrums?" Hermione's eyes widened. This would be the first time in a couple of weeks when she felt like slapping Malfoy one more time.

"I'm not having a tantrum, I am upset because you don't care. You won't listen to what I have to say." Hermione inched closer to the Slytherin.

"You want to talk? Alright, let's talk but not before you finish this thing so we won't look like a couple of idiots." Malfoy said. Suddenly, the spotlight was on them, and it's time for Hermione to walk the stage.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

"The song is freaking ironic." She silently thought as she went to the left side of the stage to show off in front of the judges. After her turn, she met Malfoy in center stage and they walked towards the backstage.

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

"Alright, let's talk." Malfoy said as soon as they are backstage. Hermione faced the Head Boy, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Why must you always be an arrogant sod? Why are you afraid to know what I have to say?" Hermione pushed the Slytherin.

"I don't want to hear it because I already know what you'll say. How can someone born in a family filled with dark wizards ever come to love a know-it-all, bossy muggleborn like you? Granger, I'm not dumb." Tears are threatening to form in Hermione's eyes.

"You're not dumb but you'll give Ron a run for his money for having an emotional range of a teaspoon." She said, punching Malfoy in the chest, tears started rolling down her face. Fleur and Pierre are thankful that they put extra charms on the girl's make-up so it won't smudge.

"Miss Granger, pull yourself together." A pageant assistant said as he lead the girl in line.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

The contestants paraded around the stage and stood still after the song. The audience cheered for the ladies, Hermione's parents are clapping loudly with Narcissa and Andromeda. Ted is jumping up and down, as he and Teddy celebrates the fine portion.

"Thank you ladies, now we'll go to giving out a special award for someone who worked the stage, wearing their gown. The Best Evening Gown goes to Diana Eastwick, Salem Institute." Salem students stood up and cheered for their candidate who was shocked to hear her name being called. She gracefully received her award and went back to her place where Hermione and Amanda gave her encouraging smiles.

"Now, on to a more important business. The Ms. Magic competition has a tradition of choosing three girls who will compete during the last round which is the question and answer round. These girls are all winners already because they are already guaranteed a place in the history books. The second runner-up will receive a fifty percent scholarship to any school she ever want to study in, muggle or magical, and a wardrobe filled with Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and an all expense paid trip to the Bahamas. The first runner-up will receive fifty percent scholarship to any school she ever want to study in, muggle or magical. She'll also receive an all expense paid trip to Bali and will be the endorser of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that will soon hit our major wizarding areas in America." The crowd cheered at the exciting news. Mrs. Weasley turned to look at George and gave him a motherly hug.

"I am so proud of you!" She said.

"Goodness, one minute you hate me and the next minute you love me again. Figure it out woman!" George joked.

"Lastly, the winner of the competition will get a hundred percent scholarship to any school she wishes to study in and will receive a house and lot. She will also receive a thousand galleons, a trip around the world, a flying car and a chance to produce her own clothing line. The school where our Ms. Magic hails from will get a funding of 10,000 Galleons." The crowd gasped at how many prizes are at stake.

"Alright ladies, breathe. The first candidate who's going to the next round is, Diana Eastwick from Salem Institute." Hermione and the audience cheered for the girl who no one thought would win after she got the award. After Diana went to her place, the crowd was dead silent.

"The next one who is going through the next round is Amanda Spellman for New Orleans Institute of Magic." Amanda covered her mouth in shock. She was hugged by Hermione and joined Diana on center stage. Damian Spellman is on his feet, the proud father that he is.

"Alright, we only have one position left and it will go to Miss - "

"Merlin, say it." Ron yelled from his seat.

"It is Hermione Granger from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The spotlight switched towards Hermione's direction. The Head Girl is struck with mixed feelings unlike her peers who are jumping and hugging each other for her triumph. She went to stand beside Amanda and gave her a warm embrace.

"Now that we have our three candidates, let me ask the candidates who didn't make the cut to exit the stage. Thank You for spending your time and efforts in this competition." All the other ladies went off the stage, some are even crying their eyes out.

When the stage is cleared, the three girls walked towards the three white circles on the floor. Three pageant assistants took out chairs for the girls to sit on.

"Now, we're ready to start our next and final round before crowning the first Ms. Magic in about three decades. Alright, this is how our question and answer portion would work. The contestants will be sent to sit inside a glass cubicle that has a specialized spell that will unable them to hear anything from the other side. Once it is their turn, they will pick out a name of a judge who will ask them their question. After answering, they'll go back to the glass cubicle but they can't talk about their answers or they'll suffer a nasty hex that Mr. George Weasley himself suggested." The Hogwarts crowd looked at George with amusement.

"I almost thought he was just a freeloader in this trip, well done!" Ernie McMillan said.

"Alright, if everyone's ready, we'll begin with Ms. Amanda Spellman." Diana and Hermione gave Amanda an encouraging hug before entering the cubicle.

"Ms. Spellman, please chose your interviewer." Amanda picked out a name from the row of envelopes presented to her and gave it to the host.

"Your selected judge is Miss Celestina Warbeck." The crowd cheered for the sultry diva.

"Hello Ms. Spellman, you're doing fine tonight. My question is if you are to invent a product for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, what would it be?" The crowd was dead silent, even George is listening in.

"Wealey's Wizarding Wheezes has an uncanny ability to produce joke items that can also be used for Self-defense which is their edge among their competitors. So, since I am an advocate against child abuse, I will help create a Child Security Doll. Apart from it's cuddly feature, this will protect a child from abuse and will be capable of producing hexes when an attacker is near the child. This will also have an alarm system that will be able to warn authorities when an attack is taking place. This will all be triggered by the child's emotions." Mr. Spellman and George are clapping loudly, joining the students from her school.

"That was brilliant!" Mr. Spellman said, impressed with his daughter's idea.

"Thank you Miss Spellman, you can go inside the glass cubicle and tell Ms. Eastwick to come out." Amanda went to the cubicle with a bright smile on her face. Hermione and Diana gave her a hug. After a while, Diana went out of the class cubicle.

"Hello Miss Eastwick, please select your interviewer." Diana picked out the last in the row of envelopes and handed it to the emcee.

"You have chosen Mr. Maximus Brankovitch III." The Americans and Quidditch fanatics in the crowd roared for the Quidditch superstar.

"Miss Eastwick, What is the most valuable lesson that you learned from this experience?" The crowd went silent once more.

"A lot of things happened. I made friends, and made amends with old friends. I learned to let loose and stop taking myself seriously which is a common sickness to most girls who are into pageants. I also learned not to keep grudges because it will just make you a lesser person. I have learned all of this from those two girls in that cubicle." The crowd gave a brief applause.

"Amanda is a dear friend; we grew up together but fell apart due to evil relatives. I am so happy that this competition brought us together once more. Hermione, I don't know where to start. She's more than the heroin, more than a top student in the world. She's truly an amazing person, and I think that Amanda and I would agree that it will be a huge honor to lose to someone like her." Whispers filled the air and it didn't stop until Ron, Ginny and everyone in the Hogwarts crowd started applauding the humble witch. The Salem crowd joined in and showed pride in their candidate.

"Thank you for that honest answer, now can you go back to the glass cubicle and call out our last candidate?" Diana is giggling as she entered the cubicle. The three candidates once again, gave each other a hug. Amanda and Diana stayed inside while Hermione went out to have her turn.

"Miss Granger, please pick your interviewer." Hermione picked out an envelope, secretly wishing not to have Stubby Boardman as her asker.

"You're in luck, it's Stubby Boardman." Ron snorted from his seat while Harry is already laughing from backstage.

"You're a pretty lass, I thought you were supposed to be ugly. Oh well, Rita Skeeter can't be right all the time, can she?" Hermione frowned at the judge.

"Is he still in the habit of snorting Mandrake powder?" Seamus asked Dean who can't help but laugh.

"Mr. Boardman, you can now ask your question." The emcee said.

"Alright, what is the best thing you've ever done as an advocate of eliminating prejudice against muggleborn, purebloods and half-bloods?" Everyone could not believe what Wizard version of Keith Richards asked.

"What rock has he been hiding under?" Collin Creevey whispered next to Luna.

"I know most of you are all thinking that this is a bonus question for me, but I must think otherwise. It's not about defeating a legion of dark-wizards but it's the little things that matters. Prejudice goes both ways between purebloods, muggleborns and half-bloods. I must say that I am guilty of treating most pureblood jerks in my schools as if they are the scum of the Earth, pretty much the same way that they thought about me. However, something has changed." The crowd was silent, eager to hear what she has to say.

"Acceptance happened, and with it comes a deeper understanding of where that hatred is coming from. After that, I became the change that I want to see. I stopped seeing everything as black and white. I learned that there are different colors and hues between them. I saw something that made me come to my senses and realized that I have fallen madly in love with the nastiest, egotistical pureblood that I ever laid eyes on." Hermione abruptly stopped when she realized what just flew out of her mouth. Everyone is staring at her, shocked. Ron, on the other hand, is laughing is arse off in the audience while Harry is smirking at a stunned Malfoy.

"Change has to start from oneself and I think, that loving someone like Draco Malfoy is the best thing that I've ever done to eliminate prejudice." There was silence, it was not until Ron stood up and applauded that everyone else started cheering for the brave Gryffindor. The Judges started whispering at each other.

"That's the most beautiful answer I've ever heard." Andromeda said. Narcissa and Mrs. Granger are now hugging each other.

"Thank you Miss Granger, you may now invite those two gossiping girls inside the cubicle to come out." Hermione rushed to get Amanda and Diana.

"Wow, I've been hosting many of these kinds of pageants and I can honestly say that this is one of the smartest groups of ladies I have ever been on stage with." Just then, a pageant assistant handed him an envelope.

"I have the envelopes." The crowd went silent once more.

"To award the third place, may I call on Miss Celestina Warbeck who has a record coming out that goes out in two weeks?" Celestina Warbeck stood up and went upstage.

"The second runner-up will receive a fifty percent scholarship to any school she ever want to study in, muggle or magical, and a wardrobe filled with Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and an all expense paid trip to the Bahamas and she is none other than - " The three girls grasped each other's hands tightly.

"Miss Amanda Spellman." Hermione and Diana gave Amanda a tight hug. Everyone applauded the girl who's laughing with the other two contestants, an unusual happening for most candidates.

"The next name that I'm going to call is the first runner-up, if something ever happened to the title holder which god-forbid makes her unable to fulfill her duties, the first runner-up will take over. Ladies and Gentlemen, the first runner up is -"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL... I decided that I'm going to have another chapter, I don't like the number 29, I want to end it on an even numbered chapter... Does that make sense?... I think so too...LOL Who do you think should win?!


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** For the last time… no! Harry Potter isn't mine…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Here comes the fluffiness… Anyway, thanks for those who stood by this story…I enjoyed every word, every line, every paragraph…huhuhuhu!

---------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 30**

**END**

"Before I announce the first runner-up, I'd like to make it official that the Ms. Congeniality jinx has been proven false and it never existed. We would like to extend our apologies to all those who have been victimized by that petty rumor especially to Miss Eastwick who's the winner of the Miss Congeniality award." The crowd gave a polite applause. Diana nodded at the emcee.

"So, Ladies and Gentlemen, the first runner-up of the Miss Magic competition is Miss Diana Eastwick!" Hermione's jaw dropped while Amanda and Diana jumped up and down, hugging her and congratulating her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for our new Ms. Magic, Miss Hermione Granger from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Holy cow, Hermione won!" Ron yelled. The Hogwarts crowd was ecstatic. Pansy, Lavender, Pavarti and the other girls are all cheering and jumping giddily while the guys are whistling.

"She did it!" Zabini shook hands with Harry. Fleur and Pierre are both crying in the corner. Malfoy was standing near the stage entrance, wide eyed.

"Alright Malfoy, Hermione's like my sister and as it pains for me to say this especially knowing who you are, you make her happy more than anyone. So if I ever hear one sniff from that girl because of you, I'll tear your arse apart. Got it?" Harry said as Zabini brushed Malfoy's suit.

Hermione saw her parents who are kissing and hugging. Narcissa Malfoy is wiping her eyes and cheering her on.

"Oh my God, how the hell did that happen?" Hermione whispered in Diana's ear.

"You got to be kidding me! You're Hermione Granger, of course you win!" Diana smirked at the Gryffindor.

"Alright Ladies, please back up for a moment so we can proceed with our symbolic awarding of the crown." The candidates who are greeting Hermione went behind the new Ms. Magic.

"This crown has been passed on to different ladies who carried the title and today, we are going to honor that tradition as we crown Ms. Hermione Granger. We must note that to validate her position, the crown must accept her as its true wearer. The last time that the crown flew out was a couple of in 1822 and the winner was left to live a life of shame and dismay." Hermione's jaw dropped. What if the crown didn't accept her? That would be the most embarrassing moment ever.

Three men who are wearing suits with red sash appeared, carrying the crown that Harry, Ron, Malfoy and Zabini presented to Salem Institute during the opening ceremony.

Hermione's parents are holding each other tightly while Andromeda is sitting on her seat, calm and collected unlike Narcissa who's starting to become a mess due to her surging nerves.

The men placed the tiara on Hermione's head and everyone was surprised when the diamond studded tiara glowed and the white pearl pieces in the tiara changed colors, some are pink while others are yellow.

"Does that mean anything?" Romilda Vane asked the older girls.

"It means everything. The crown not only tells if the person deserves the title but it also tells the character of that person." Lavender said with amusement.

"Pearls symbolize innocence and purity while the color pink is for Healing, friendship, tender romantic love and yellow is for creativity, mental power, wisdom, scholarship, generosity, prosperity, success, cheerfulness." Padma Patil said.

"Those are everything that Hermione is and what she believes in." Ginny said,

"Congratulations Miss Granger, you are officially our new Miss Magic." Hermione sighed deeply. Harry and Zabini are standing behind Malfoy who's gazing at the new beauty queen intently that it gave Harry an idea.

"Go get her!" Harry pushed Malfoy to the stage, much to everyone's surprise. The audience gasped at the sight of a flustered Draco Malfoy. Hermione's face suddenly went warm and she couldn't stop herself from shaking.

"What the hell is he doing?' Ron said.

"Mind your language, Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Draco turned back to face Harry who's giving him a two thumbs up. "I hate you." He mouthed which made Zabini and Harry laugh.

"Young man, you're not supposed to be on the stage." The emcee told the Slytherin.

"It's alright, please let him stay." Hermione quickly said to spare Malfoy the embarrassment of being driven out of the stage.

"He's right, this is your moment. I'll just go." Malfoy said, half-heartedly.

"Please, stay." Hermione walked towards Malfoy and hit him on the back of his head.

"What did you do that for? That hurts!" The blonde Head Boy retorted. Everyone is watching the two with great enthusiasm.

"That's for being an idiot!" She said. Malfoy is rubbing the back of his head.

"That's all that I'll get? After all what - " Before he could get anymore words out of his mouth, Hermione cut him off with one of the most passionate kisses he has ever received in his young life.

"That is so sweet." Pavarti squeaked.

"– More like cheesy." Seamus received a glare from the girls.

"Shut up Seamus!" Ron said.

"You know what could make this even more interesting?" George asked the Hogwarts crowd.

"What?"

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS" The students chanted and even Hermione's parents joined in.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS"

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS" Hermione blushed madly while Malfoy is grinning at the crowd.

"We better give them what they want then." He cupped Hermione's cheeks and gave her a snog that made the girls giggle and the men whistle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for joining us and we'll see you again next year in Hogwarts." The emcee said. Hermione and Malfoy are still snogging the living daylights out of each other. Some of the audience went straight to the exit doors while the Hogwarts crowd rushed towards the couple.

"Andy, you owe me!" Narcissa told her sister.

"I know!" Andromeda smirked at her sister.

"Why do I get the feeling like I'm in a sappy love story?" Neville muttered, earning a creeped out stare from everyone.

All was well for everyone. Amanda Spellman took over her father's foundation and released a line of 'Child Security Dolls' named Amanda, Diana and Hermione. Diana Eastwick began her career as a model for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and ended up creating some products of her own. She and Diana are closer than ever. Rolf Scamander became a naturalist and is currently keeping a steady relationship with Luna Lovegood.

Harry became an auror as he waits for Ginny to graduate. On their return, he began training and a series of screening from all of Ginny's brothers.

Blaise Zabini got an invitation to join the organizers of the Ms. Magic competition but wisely declined for a much higher position as a diplomat.

Fleur gave birth to a stunning baby girl while Pierre went to design clothes for Hermione's clothing line.

Narcissa Malfoy had to endure months of paperwork to get her husband out of Azkaban. When she finally did it, she took the reigns in the family.

George expanded Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and became the first Wizard to hit the 9-digit mark at age 30.

Ron went to live with Charlie and try out raising dragons but went on to become a curse breaker like Bill.

Hermione and Draco graduated at the top of their class, Hermione being the valedictorian, to no one's surprise. After graduation, they moved in to Hermione's house that she won from the competition. Draco is training as a Healer and goes home everyday to his pregnant wife. Hermione became an author while on her maternity leave from being a well-respected Magical law consultant.

As for Agatha Spellman, let's just say that she's sweeping it all off…as a janitor in Salem Institute.


End file.
